Padre vs Uchiha
by NinfaOscura-21
Summary: ¿Qué creen que sucedería si Sakura estuviese enferma y dos de los hombres más importantes de su vida se quedan cuidándola? Siempre llega un momento en que dos hombres deben enfrentarse, ¿quien ganará? ¿el sobreprotector Haruno? ¿o el cubo de hielo Uchiha?
1. Padre vs Uchiha

_**Padre v/s Uchiha**_

Hola a mis queridas lectoras! Aquí Ninfa regresa con otro one-shot que se le ocurrió gracias a su padre XD

Jajaja y también a un capitulo de Ouran hot club :P…espero que les guste ;)

-blablabla-personajes hablan

-_blablabla-_personajes piensan

Está demás decir que…Naruto…T.T…snif…no puedo…!!! Así que ustedes ya saben a lo que me refiero T.T…y bueno, esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro solo por mera entretención y espíritu creativo ;)

Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten mi historia!! :D

* * *

Miré el techo con aburrimiento sintiendo mis ojos escocer. Cualquiera que me viera en estas condiciones se reiría pues le resultaría paradójico. ¿Cómo una médico podía estar en cama, por una gripe? Pues simple…hay un dicho que dice "en casa de herrero cuchilla de palo" y yo no soy la excepción. No era de extrañar, he estado en muchas misiones últimamente en la que he tenido que trabajar bajo la lluvia y a temperaturas insoportablemente frías, además estaba el hecho que había una epidemia de gripe por la aldea…y como consecuencia muchos niños terminaron visitando mi consulta. Bueno, ahora heme aquí tumbada en mi mullida y calurosa cama, con una fiebre que está por alcanzar los 38°, la boca seca y los labios partidos, sudorosa y con un dolor de cabeza realmente insoportable. Quizás no sería problema, sino estuviese sola…

Suspiré…esto de la independencia tiene su lado malo; cuando estas enferma sobre todo. Intenté conciliar el sueño para así olvidarme de mis malestares, era lo único que podía hacer, ya me había tomado todos mis remedios acabándome el jarro de dos litros con agua que había colocado a un lado, no tenía fuerzas como para levantarme a ir por otro. Cerré los ojos dispuesta a dormirme pero mi móvil comenzó a sonar con estridencia, o al menos yo lo sentí así producto de la fiebre. Tanteé como pude mi velador hasta que mis dedos rozaron el frío aparato; traté de reconocer el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla y di gracias a Kamy cuando pude hacerlo. Contesté con la rapidez que la enfermedad me posibilitaba mientras acercaba el teléfono a mi afiebrado oído.

-¿Okaa-san?-dije con un tono que hasta a mí me dio lastima

-**"¿Sakura? ¿Qué pasó **ōjo**? ¿Por qué te escuchas así?"**

-tengo gripe…-dije con mi voz gangosa por la congestión-…no me siento bien…

-**"¡oh pobre de mi akachan! ¿Y estás solita?"**

-síííí…

Mi madre se quedó en silencio por breves segundos para luego soltar un suspiro…eso solo podía significar una cosa, no podría venir a cuidarme.

-**"lo siento tanto pequeña…pero ahora debo ir a una misión urgente…no puedo ir a cuidarte…"**

Hice un puchero ante su respuesta-…bueno, no importa Okaa-san yo entiendo…

-**"ummm no sabes lo mal que me siento…¡¡soy una pésima madre!!"**

-¡¡no Okaa-san no digas tonterías…!!-gruñí ante sus palabras, estaba sumamente equivocada-…entiendo que debes trabajar…

-"**pero descuida **ōjo, mandaré a tu padre… ¿te parece bien?"

Mis ojos se iluminaron ante sus palabras, ¿Qué si estaba bien? ¡¡Estaba perfecto!! ¡Mi padre incluso era mucho más consentidor y atento cuando me encontraba enferma!! No es que mi madre no lo fuese, pero papá la superaba digamos que…en mil milímetros ¿Qué mejor que eso?

-hai…gracias Okaa-san…

-**"muy bien cariño…te dejo porque debo irme, solo llamaba para avisarte…"**

-cuídate mucho…

-**"tú también, bebe mucho líquido, no te levantes recuerda que nosotros tenemos llave de tu apartamento y espera a tu padre tranquila, el ya va en camino…"**

-Si Okaa-san…nos vemos…

-**"nos vemos akachan…"**

El tono de colgado resonó en mis oídos como una cruel tortura para mi cabeza. Corté la llamada para luego dejar el móvil en mi velador y colocar una mano ante mis ojos, la luz que se colaba por la ventana era realmente molesta. Me gané de costado- a pesar de que el dolor del cuerpo me era insoportable- para quedarme viendo la muralla de color blanco de mi habitación…me sentía tan mal que no era capaz de encender el televisor como para entretenerme un poco, por lo que solo me quedaba distraerme con el monótono pedazo de madera blanca. Suspiré. Al menos tenía el consuelo de que mi padre vendría a cuidarme, así no me sentiría tan sola y abandonada…

Intenté nuevamente conciliar el sueño, al fin de cuentas sabía que mi papá tardaría un poco en llegar hasta aquí. Cerré los ojos con lentitud, sintiéndolos arder y escocer…realmente era una molestia estar enferma. Estaba cayendo en un estado de inconsciencia producto de la fiebre y el cansancio cuando el sonido del timbre me desconcertó completamente. Gruñí maldiciones mientras cogía mis cobijas y me cubría hasta la cabeza, tratando de escapar de ese maldito sonido que a pesar de mis oídos tapados podía escuchar amplificado en un dos mil por ciento. Estuvo sonando largamente, pero yo no me iba a levantar…sabía que no era a quien estaba esperando, el que estaba molestando no tenía llave, por lo que no podría ser mi padre. Por fin mi cabeza tuvo un respiro, pues el chillido de aquel timbre dejó de taladrarme la cabeza…pero ahora era el golpeteo de la madera el que me martillaba la sien. Lancé las pesadas cobijas blasfemando en contra del imbécil que estaba obligándome a salir de la cama, y es que si no lo hacía algo me decía que lo tendría torturándome toda la tarde o al menos hasta que llegase mi padre.

Me coloqué un echarpe color rosa pálido que combinaba con mi delgado y primaveral pijama rojo-regalo de mi amiga Ino, pues decía que necesitaba algo más provocador-a pesar de que era simple en diseño, pues era como un vestido de verano con finos tirantes; me vi obligada a colocármelo ya que el calor de la fiebre no me ayudaba en nada a tolerar los otros de algodón que tenía y que adoraba cuando llegaba el invierno, para luego calzarme mis pantuflas de poodle rosa y así dirigirme hasta la condenada puerta que se estremecía por los golpes. Mi piel se estremeció al sentir el frío del ambiente, comencé a temblar y mis dientes a castañar. ¡¡Genial!! ¡No solo me ardía la espalda al sentir la tela del echarme rozándola, sino que ahora estaba muerta de frío!

Gruñí por quinta vez desde que comencé el eterno trayecto de mi cuarto hasta la entrada-a pesar de que mi apartamento era pequeño-puesto que el desgraciado nuevamente tocaba el timbre y a la vez golpeaba la puerta.

-ya voy…-mascullé lo más alto posible, ya que mi garganta y mi nariz eran un caos-… mierda ¿Cuál será la puta urgencia?

Abrí con una de mis peores caras, entre enfado y enfermedad…sí, sumamente sexy y provocativa. Parpadeé debido a lo lloroso de mis ojos; no pude distinguir bien a las tres figuras que estaban en frente, solo logré asimilar un tono rubio, plateado y negro azulado.

-vaya Sakura-chan estás peor de lo que imaginamos…

Coloqué una mano sobre mi frente ante su comentario y al darme cuenta de quien se trataba-… ¿y qué esperabas pedazo de idiota? Estoy enferma…-gruñí, realmente me sentía muy mal

-te dije que lo mejor era que la dejaras descansar dobe…

-pero teme está sola…-arqueé una ceja ante eso-…nuestra obligación es cuidarla…

-no es…-intenté decir pero Hatake interrumpió

-estoy de acuerdo con Naruto, pero creo que hubiese sido mejor si la hubiéramos llamado antes…

-si también aunque…-vale estaba de acuerdo aunque tampoco era necesario que lo hicieran

- pero Kakashi-sensei lo más seguro es que lo hubiese tenido apagado…

-eso no es…-¡¿es que tanto trabajo le costaba corroborar?!

-¿Cómo sabes eso dobe?

-pues porque conozco mejor a Sakura-chan que ustedes dos…

-¿quieres apostar?-susurró Sasuke mientras me otorgaba una mirada que me hizo dar un brinco

-¡¿Qué intentas decir con eso teme…?!

-nada que te importe usuratokanchi…

-¡¡no me llames usuratokanchi!!

Mi cabeza comenzó a taladrarse nuevamente ahora por los gritos de ambos idiotas que les había dado por pelearse, mientras que Kakashi intentaba hacerles entrar en razón también entre gritos. Gruñí, gruñí y gruñí porque cada vez me sentía peor. Hice el ademán de voltearme y dejarlos con su espectáculo pero la debilidad de mis piernas me hizo una mala jugada. Me vi obligada a sujetarme del umbral, también acompañando dicha debilidad, estaba el hecho de que sentía que todo se me daba vueltas, aunque mi intento de afirmarme no me fue suficiente. Inevitablemente iba a caer, iba a azotar mi rostro en el frío suelo de cemento y estaba segura de una cosa…me iba a doler. Cerré los ojos para esperar el fuerte impacto, pero unas frías manos rodearon mi cintura evitando que ocurriese. A penas si tuve fuerza como para ver de quien se trataba, aunque solo puede reconocer unos ojos carbones que como siempre me hacían sonrojar, esta vez agradecía que por la fiebre no se notase. Me cargó entre sus brazos sin despegar su mirada de mi rostro y soltó un suspiro.

-debes descansar…-me dijo

-hai…-respondí como una niña obediente

En aquellos instantes hubiese hecho cualquier cosa que me ordenase, estaba tan débil que fácilmente me hubiese podido dejar a su merced; agradecí de que fuesen ellos y no otros, al fin de cuentas a pesar de que sabía que dos eran pervertidos a rabiar, estaba clara que nunca se aprovecharían de mis condiciones. Apoyé mi cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke y sonreí levemente al escuchar los rápidos latidos de su corazón…¡¡como me encantaba saber que lo ponía nervioso mi cercanía!! A pesar de que no lo demostrase, y que siempre mostrase aquel semblante frío e indiferente.

Llegó hasta mi cuarto para depositarme con delicadeza en la cama. Miró mi velador y tomó la jarra vacía, todo ante mi atenta mirada.

-te traeré más agua…

-gracias…

Salió de mi habitación dejando la puerta entreabierta. Sonreí complacida al ver que de cierta manera me estaban cuidando. Pude escuchar la puerta cerrarse y una explosiva risa que me perforó la cabeza… ¿Por qué tenía que reírse tan fuerte y justo ahora?

-¡ey teme ¿Cómo supiste cual era la habitación de Sakura-chan?!

Me sonrojé poderosamente ante su pregunta, mientras mascullaba un "idiota". Un fuerte golpe resonó en el lugar haciéndole soltar un quejido. Luego nuevamente los pasos que se dirigían hasta mi habitación para finalmente mostrar la imagen de Sasuke con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas, que hubiera pasado desapercibido por cualquiera pero obviamente no para mí.

-ese usuratokanchi…-musitó sirviéndome un poco de agua

-¿no les has dicho nada verdad?

El negó-…aún no es tiempo…

-¿Cuándo será tiempo…?

Lo vi esbozar una sonrisa de arrogancia mientras me acercaba el vaso para que pudiese humedecer mi garganta. ¡¡QUE KAMY BENDIGA LOS POPOTES!! Porque sabía que no podría sujetar ese pesado vaso por mí misma.

Pero bueno, volviendo al tema de antes, no quise ahondar más, no me sentía bien como para que entrásemos a discutir lo de siempre. Cuando sentí el frío líquido en mi boca me desesperé, tenía tanta sed que lo único que deseaba era tomarme un río entero. Escuché a Sasuke soltar una tenue carcajada alejando un poco el popote y mirándome con atención.

-con calma que te vas ahogar…

-tengo sed…

-¿desde qué hora que no tomas nada?

Lo medité por unos segundos hasta que mi cabeza me dolió-…no sé y no me importa…-contesté con una mueca que lo hizo sonreír

-molesta…

En esos instantes ingresaban a la habitación Naruto y Kakashi, los cuales miraban todo los alrededores de mi pequeño e inmaculado cuarto. Vi como el idiota de Naruto se acercaba hasta una de mis muñecas y la tomaba con cierta sonrisa burlona y brusquedad, eso me molestó bastante.

-jeje Sakura-chan no sabía que todavía jugabas con muñecas…

-¡deja a Miyuki-chan Naru-baka!-grité para luego enfrascarme en un ataque de tos insoportable

-¿Miyuki-chan? ¿Le pudiste nombre?

Lo miré furibunda-…por supuesto que le puse nombre…era mi hija cuando tenía cinco años ¿Qué crees?

-jajaja que ya estas bastante grandecita para eso…

Quizás fue la furia al oír aquella risa burlona y juguetona que me torturaba lo que me hizo sobre reaccionar y obtener una fuerza insólita e inesperada; como pude tomé uno de mis cojines más grandes y pesados para lanzárselo directamente al rostro sin darle oportunidad de escapar. Sasuke y Kakashi miraron la escena con diversión mientras que yo me dejaba caer sobre la cama, aquello fue un breve momento de furia que me repuso de la debilidad, ahora que los efectos ya habían acabado pues no me quedaba otra que volver a recostarme. Lo oí callar abruptamente mientras que el cojín se deslizaba con lentitud dejando a entrever su rostro rojo por el golpe. Lo cogió mirándolo interrogante para luego observarme a mí sin quitar su rostro de duda.

-¿Qué tiene esto? ¿Piedras?

-tienes suerte de que no hubiese sido así…

Oí reí a Kakashi mientras se sentaba en el extremo de mi cama-… ¿necesitas que te traigamos algo?

Negué-…no es necesario muchas gracias Kakashi-sensei

Sentí como la mano de Sasuke se posaba en mi frente aturdiéndome por completo. Hizo una mueca para luego tomar el termómetro que había en mi velador y colocármelo en la boca. Me sentía como una niña pequeña al verlo tratarme de esa manera, avergonzada al ver las miradas de diversión que los otros dos nos brindaban pero sumamente feliz al ver que él se preocupaba por mí. Pasaron los minutos en silencio hasta que ya fue hora de que revisase lo que marcaba el termómetro. Frunció el ceño cuando observó el número que marcaba dicho objeto y me miró con cierta severidad.

-38.7°…te advertí que no te descuidaras…

-¿Cuándo le dijiste eso teme?

Yo reí por lo bajo, a pesar de mi aturdimiento me di cuenta que había metido la pata…según nuestros compañeros nosotros solo hablábamos en las misiones o en los entrenamientos que eran pocos. Un tenue rubor cubrió sus mejillas y carraspeó incómodo mientras se levantaba y tomaba a Naruto por el cuello de su chaqueta.

-nosotros nos iremos para que puedas descansar…

-ey teme te hice una pregunta…

Hice una mueca al ver que estaban por salir de la habitación, no deseaba que se marcharan-... no me quiero quedar sola…

-estaremos en la sala pequeña…-me dijo Kakashi sonriendo tras su máscara-…cualquier cosa puedes llamarnos…

-es que…me sentiré muy botadita aquí…

Puse una de mis mejores caras de cordero a medio morir que los hizo dudar. Esa era una de mis mejores tácticas cuando deseaba conseguir algo, y sí que me resultaba bastante bien. Los tres se miraron largamente para luego soltar un suspiro…¡¡nadie podía ganarle a mi dulce cara!!

-de acuerdo…pero…-dijo Sasuke mirando los alrededores de mi pequeña alcoba-…el sitio es muy reducido…

-tendríamos que turnarnos para quedarnos contigo Sakura-chan…

Yo asentí feliz-…por mí no hay problema

-¡¡bien yo quiero ser el primero!!

Esta vez fue Kakashi quien lo golpeó en la cabeza; en esos momentos he de admitir que sentí pena por el constante maltrato que le dábamos pero…¡¡él se lo buscaba!! Naruto se levantó mirándolo confundido. Pude notar como la melena plateada se movía hasta él tomándolo desde la chaqueta y acercándosele hasta el oído para susurrarle algunas cosas. No sé qué fue lo que le habrá dicho pero lo que sí sé es que eso le hizo bastante gracia, ya que su antes cara ofuscada se transformó en una pícara y muy amplia sonrisa. Me miró y luego miró a Sasuke soltando una risilla cómplice en conjunto con Kakashi.

-vale entonces el teme se queda primero con Sakura-chan…

Antes de que este pudiese decir algo, los dos se habían marchado dejándonos solos. Intercambiamos miradas confusas para finalmente olvidarnos del asunto. Lo vi acarrear una silla hasta mi lado, mientras que recorría con la mirada la tan conocida habitación. Estaba segura que se la sabía de memoria, y era que no, si incluso llegamos a encerrarnos un día completo en este lugar. Sonreí con cierta timidez al recordarlo…jamás pensé que a mis veinte años YO Sakura Haruno, sería la prometida-lamentablemente no oficial- de Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Por qué no era oficial? Porque según él no era tiempo de dar a conocer nuestra relación, no era tiempo de presentarse ante mis padre y mucho menos no era tiempo de decirles al par de pervertidos que teníamos como amigos. Admito que me he tenido que morder la lengua para no contárselo a Ino o a Hinata, pero por eso me he visto bien recompensada. Lo miré disimuladamente sonrojándome más de lo que ya estaba, el solo hecho de recordar todo lo que hemos hecho en esta cama, detrás de estas cuatro paredes me hace sentir que la temperatura de mi cuerpo sube aún más…si es que es posible dentro de mí estado.

Sasuke me miró sonriendo con coquetería y arrogancia…maldije por lo bajo ante aquello, me había descubierto. Apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas, entrelazando los dedos y apoyando su barbilla en el improvisado soporte que había hecho.

-si no estuvieses enferma Sa-ku-ra, te aseguro que yo no estaría aquí tan tranquilo mientras me miras de esa manera tan sugerente…-me dijo con un tono burlón sin dejar de sonreír

Inflé mis mejillas avergonzada-…no seas tan egocéntrico Uchiha… ¿Quién dijo que te estaba mirando a ti?

Él observó hacia todas direcciones-…pues no veo a nadie más aquí a quien puedas mirar de esa forma tan libidinosa…

Me sonrojé más de lo que ya estaba sacándole una fuerte carcajada-…mira quien lo dice…-musité desviando el rostro-…el que utilizaba su sharingan para verme medio desnuda…

Antes de que pudiese decirme algo, escuchamos a Kakashi decir que iría con Naruto a comprar algunas cosas para prepararme una sopa. Solo el sonido de la puerta cerrándose nos indicó que estábamos completamente solos…suspiré cerrando los ojos con pereza para intentar relajarme, al menos esos dos se habían ido y no estarían rondando por aquí para fastidiar a Uchiha. El peso de alguien sobre la cama me obligó a abrirlos. Me turbé bastante cuando vi el rostro de Sasuke a muy poca distancia del mío, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en sus manos las cuales estaban en cada extremo de mi almohada y sus rodillas aprisionaban mis piernas.

-S-Sasuke-kun… ¿Qué estas…?

-¿sabes?-me dijo con un tono seductor y ronco que me erizó la piel-…eres la primera a quien veo que a pesar de estar enferma…-acercó sus labios hasta mi oído-…se sigue viendo bastante sexy…

Tragué con dolor-y sí que fue con dolor, la garganta me quemaba horrores-intentando incorporarme un tanto-…Sasuke-kun no deberías acercarte…podrías…

No me dejó terminar, pues sus labios se apoderaron de los míos acallando cualquier reclamo que pudiese escapar de ellos. Cerré los ojos entregándome por completo a aquel contacto, a pesar de que aún tenía la aprensión de que pudiese enfermarse… ¡bah! En mi mochila tenía un par de inyecciones para prevenir la gripe, luego le obligaría a ponérsela. Rodeé su cuello con mis manos, ignorando por completo la debilidad de mi cuerpo, para así profundizar más el contacto. Su lengua acarició mi labio inferior para pedirme autorización de ahondar aún más, por lo que yo no di mayor lucha. Me entregué por completo al movimiento experto de su lengua dentro de mi boca; me estremecía cada vez que nuestras lenguas se encontraban y la suya recorría cada rincón. Jadeé entre el beso cuando sentí como una de sus manos se deslizaba por mi calurosa piel. Curiosamente mi nariz se había destapado-quizás eran los efectos de los antibióticos-por lo que no me era tan dificultoso respirar. Pero habíamos llegado a un punto en que el oxigeno se nos hizo escaso, obligándonos a separarnos por completo.

Su mano llegó hasta mi muslo subiendo un poco la delgada tela de mi pijama, provocando que con ese contacto mi piel se estremeciera por completo. Sus labios se apoderaron de mi cuello, dejando leves besos y mordiscones que hacían entender que yo era de su propiedad. Sonreí ante esa idea, debía admitir que Sasuke era demasiado celoso, pero eso de cierta manera me encantaba…al igual que me encantaba cabrearlo cuando quería mostrarse frío e indiferente ante los demás; cada vez que tenía oportunidad, le coqueteaba a cualquier chico que estuviese por ahí o bien que se me acercaba para entablar alguna plática e invitarme a salir. A pesar de que muchas veces nos encontrábamos a una distancia prudente, podía notar esa mirada fría y aquella vena en su sien, sobre todo cuando yo sonreía ante algún comentario galante; Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sentí su mano deslizarse hasta uno de mis pechos. Gemí ante aquel contacto y puedo jurar que él soltó una carcajada mientras sus besos bajaban desde mi cuello hasta el inicio de mis pechos que él tantas veces había visto y saboreado. Lo obligué a volver a mis labios, a la vez que con torpeza mis manos se dirigían hasta su chaqueta-la cual me encantada, se veía tan sexy con su uniforme de jounnin-e intentaba sacársela.

El ruido de la puerta cerrándose nos desconcertó bastante. Nos miramos un largo rato pero solo silencio se escuchaba. Sasuke gruñó sin moverse de su lugar mientras que yo me acomodaba un poco las ropas y de paso arreglaba la chaqueta que estaba a punto de perderse en el suelo de la habitación.

-regresaron pronto…-musitó malhumorado sentándose a un costado de mi cama

Quizás era porque estábamos muy concentrados en lo que estábamos haciendo, quizás era por la fiebre, quizás sea por el aturdimiento de nuestras caricias y besos…pero realmente caímos en un gran error. De no haber sido por todos esos factores, nos habríamos dado cuenta que no eran dos chakras los que ingresaban en el lugar, sino que uno. Escuchamos unos presurosos pasos que provenían de la sala, por lo que yo me ordené mejor las ropas y procuré cubrirme con las mantas.

-¡¡TEBUKI!!-gritó una voz que yo conocía perfectamente

Sasuke arqueó una ceja mirándome confuso, sobre todo al notar mi rostro desencajado-… ¿tebu---…?

No lo dejé terminar; con una fuerza desconocida lo empujé de la cama haciendo que cayese de bruces al suelo justo en el instante que mi puerta se abría mostrando la imagen de un hombre de alrededor de cincuenta años, de ojos jades, piel tan nívea como la mía y cabellos violetas. Vestía con una chaqueta de color roja con el símbolo de nuestra familia bordada en ambos costados de las mangas, y un pantalón azul tan conocido por mí. Sonreí intentando disimular mi nerviosismo, pues la mirada asesina de Sasuke más la llegada de aquel personaje me había puesto en un punto casi incontrolable de pre-histeria.

-h-hola…Otoo-san…-dije entre risillas nerviosas

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como Sasuke se ponía pálido, sí pálido. Obviamente no estaba preparado aún para conocer a mi padre, pues…no era por alardear, pero él era bastante fuerte e incluso podría apostar que más fuerte que él. Mi papá se acercó hasta mi cama sonriendo ampliamente. Se detuvo al ver a mi acompañante en el suelo mirándolo recelosamente. En esos momentos se me congeló la sangre, ya que podría apostar que ambos se estaban asesinando con la mirada…aunque lo entendía de mi papá pero de ¿Sasuke…?

-Uchiha…-dijo mi padre alzando la barbilla de manera altanera

Por otra parte vi como Sasuke se levantaba con lentitud guardando la compostura y haciendo lo mismo-…que gusto volver a verlo Haruno-sama…

He de decir que quedé en un estado de shock al escuchar esas palabras… ¿Volver a verlo? ¿Es que ya se conocían? ¿Y qué era eso de Haruno-sama? ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke era tan correcto al dirigirse a las personas? ¡¡Si ni siquiera a Tsunade-sama le tenía ese respeto!! Los miré alternadamente, sintiendo como la tensión aumentaba más y más…me sentí peor de lo que ya estaba.

-no pensé que estarías en Konoha, mucho menos aquí en el cuarto de MI musume…-dijo mi padre con un tono frío que solo escuché una vez, y fue cuando se enteró que me gustaba alguien, aún no sabe quién es pero creo que está pronto de averiguarlo-…y dime Uchiha ¿has matado a alguien últimamente?

Abrí mis ojos al escuchar esa pregunta ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser tan agrio?! Miré a Sasuke quien sonreía con irritación, incluso una vena se marcaba en su sien y un tic nervioso se posaba en su ceja izquierda…esto iba mal, muy mal.

-no, pero créame que estoy a punto de hacerlo…-le contestó mirándolo burlón

-¿no me digas? ¿Crees que podrías vencer a quien tienes en mente?

Los dos entraron en una lucha de miradas que me estremeció. Podía sentir como el sudor de la fiebre era remplazado por el sudor del miedo y del nerviosismo. Carraspeé un tanto tratando de captar su atención, pero los dos me ignoraron por completo.

-eso es seguro, al fin de cuentas solo es un anciano…-musitó mientras se encogía de hombros

Golpeé mi frente al oír su respuesta, mi padre lo iba a matar-…este… ¿Otoo-san…? ¿Sasuke-kun…?

-hmp… ¿anciano eh? Pues de cierta manera tiene ventaja…

Sasuke rió-… ¿a si? ¿En qué?

-pues ellos tienen esto…-dijo mientras acercaba un dedo hasta su sien-… cerebro y sabiduría… muy al contrario de ustedes chiquillos inmaduros…

-¡ey!

Por fin mi padre me miró sonriéndome amplia y sinceramente-…me refiero a los chicos tebuki, tú no entras en ese rango…

-quizás sea cierto-continuo Sasuke-…pero carecen de fuerza física…-lo vi sonreír de manera arrogante-…sus huesos son tan frágiles como el papel

-¡¡¡ ¿A si?!!! ¡¡ ¿Quieres comprobarlo?!!

-¡¡por mi está bien!!

Los dos chocaron su frente mientras que una fuerte aura de batalla los invadía por completo. Los miré aterrorizada rogando que por favor no se asesinaran allí y en mi presencia. Comenzaron a discutir mientras que yo me sentía más y más mal. Llegué al punto en que las nauseas eran incontenibles y la habitación giraba igual que un carrusel sin control. Llevé una mano hasta mi boca en un ademán de controlar el vomito explosivo que deseaba escapar mientras que de un salto salí de la cama atravesándome entre los dos y dirigiéndome hasta el baño.

Cuando me vi repuesta, cepillé mis dientes y me lavé la cara, me digné a volver a mi alcoba. Allí estaban los dos, en diferentes extremos del diminuto lugar pero otorgándose miradas realmente escalofriantes. Suspiré captando su atención al mismo tiempo. Se desafiaron con la mirada mientras que se acercaban hasta mí. Los dos hicieron el ademán de ayudarme a volver a la cama, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de eso comenzaron otra vez con la guerra de miradas. Yo bufé, me estaba cansando de esto…

-no es necesario que ayudes Uchiha…-gruñó mi padre con una marcada vena en su sien y una sonrisa forzada-…yo puedo hacerlo…

Sasuke sonrió con soberbia-…perdóneme que lo ponga en duda Haruno-sama, es obvio que no se ve en condiciones para hacerlo…

La vena se hinchó aún más y eso me hizo temblar-y si no fue eso, tuvo que haber sido el frío del suelo-…este…oigan yo…

-¿no me digas jovencito? ¿Y por qué sería eh?

-Otoo-san en verdad…

-no creo que con su edad tenga la fuerza necesaria…

-Sasuke-kun no deberías…

-¿estás diciendo que mi musume está pasada de peso?

Yo parpadeé mientras que me cruzaba de brazos y miraba a Uchiha con irritación-… ¿Sí Sasuke eso estas diciendo?

Sasuke me miró contrariado-…¡¡por supuesto que no Sakura no seas tonta!!

-¡ah ¿ahora soy tonta?!

-¡no me malinterpretes!

-¡¿y cómo quieres que lo haga si me estas insultando?!

-¡¡yo no hago tal cosa!!

-¡¡insinuaste que estaba pasada de peso!!

-¡¡nunca dije eso!! ¡Tu padre lo dijo!

-¡¡no metas a mi Otoo-san en esto!!

Nos enfrascamos en una discusión en la que ahora era mi padre quien hacía de espectador. Con mi mirada periférica pude notar cómo se reía y sonreía. Hice una mueca, así que era eso…quería que discutiéramos.

Gruñí maldiciones mientras me volvía a la cama, ignorando a ambos hombres que no hacían otra cosa que molerse a golpes con la mirada. Me senté mirándolos atentamente, hasta que mi padre tuvo la gentileza de ir hasta mi cama con una sonrisa que en cierta manera relajó mi irritación, ya me estaba aburriendo de tanto escándalo.

-¿te acomodo la almohada tebuki?

Asentí-…eres muy amable Otoo-san…

Lo vi sonreír para luego otorgarle una mirada llena de triunfo a Sasuke el cual lo miraba furibundo y de brazos cruzados. Se acercó hasta mi cómoda y me sirvió un poco de agua mientras me otorgaba una de aquellas sonrisas que tanto me encantan.

-debes estar sedienta…-me dijo con un tono de voz que me derritió casi por completo-… deja que te ayude…

Me acercó el vaso y mis ojos brillaron, ¡estaba muerta de sed! Acercó el popote hasta mis labios, pero justo en el instante en que iba a colocarlo en mi boca, mi padre le quitó el vaso sin dejar de sonreír.

-no Uchiha déjalo que yo lo hago…-dijo con un tono de irritación bastante notorio, pero esbozando una cínica sonrisa. Ahora era mi padre era quien me acercaba la bombilla y nuevamente cuando estuve a punto de lograr tomar aunque fuese un sorbo, Sasuke le quitó el vaso

-por favor Haruno-sama ¿Por qué se molesta? Yo puedo hacerlo sin problema…-gruñó quitándole otra vez el objeto de mi devoción en esos momentos

Y así comenzaron nuevamente un juego de tira y quita, entenderán lo del quita, pero lo del tira pues se explica fácilmente…¡¡toda mi preciosa agua se estaba derramando en el suelo!! Mi desesperación fue en aumento cuando vi que ya el vaso se encontraba vacío y yo aún tenía sed ¡¡mucha sed!!

-¡¡ ¿Ves lo que hiciste Uchiha?!! ¡Ahora no hay agua!

-Otoo-san…

-¡¿lo que yo hice?! ¡Si fue usted quien me quitó el vaso para empezar!

-Sasuke-kun yo…

-¡quería ayudar a mi musume!

-eso lo sé Otoo-san pero…

-¡bueno si es así ¿Por qué mejor no ordena sus almohadas como dijo al principio?!

-tienes razón Sasuke-kun ahora si son tan amables…

-¡eso es porque deseo ayudar a mi tebuki en todo lo posible!

-eres muy amable Otoo-san pero…

-¡¡pues si es así debería darse cuenta que ella ya no es una niña!!

-¡¿Cómo dices eso?! ¡Ella es mi niña, mi tebuki! ¡Es por eso que mi deber es cuidarla!

-¡eso era antes! ¡Ahora tiene a alguien más que puede hacerlo!!

Me sonrojé ante esas palabras… ¿a caso Sasuke le iba a decir a mi padre que nosotros…? Por otra parte mi papá lo miró con ambos ojos abiertos, no esperen…me estaba viendo a mí. Parpadeé sin entender hasta que logré asimilar que era lo que observaba con tanta atención; palidecí mientras que una de mis manos se iba al lugar en donde minutos antes Sasuke había dejado un mordisco. Lo miré furibunda… ¡¿Cuántas veces le dije que no lo hiciera?! El simplemente me desvió la mirada tratando de no darle importancia al asunto.

-Sakura…-llamó mi padre haciéndome pegar un brinco al notar la frialdad de su voz

-¿s-si? ¿Otoo-san…?

Me sonrió ampliamente para luego ordenar mis almohadas-…déjame acomodarte esto…

Lo miré con desconfianza, algo no estaba bien. Sasuke pareció pensar igual pues lo miraba con recelo y atento a cualquier movimiento que le advirtiese que debía actuar. Mi padre terminó su labor; se levantó sin dejar de sonreír y se dirigió hasta la puerta.

-¿eh Otoo-san a donde…?

-traje algunas cosas para prepararte un sopa tebuki…-me dijo con un tono apacible. Luego miró a Sasuke quien dio un leve brinco-… ¿serías tan amable de ayudarme hebi?...quiero decir Uchiha…

Reí nerviosamente al ver el aura de batalla que expelía Sasuke en esos momentos. Esbozó una sonrisa irritada, y con un notorio tic en la ceja izquierda y sobre el labio superior derecho.

-con gusto…-musitó sin insultos para dirigirse hasta la puerta

Eso me dio desconfianza, el jamás se quedaba con las palabras en la boca… ¿Por qué lo hacía ahora? Cuando me vi sola, decidí-por el bien de esos dos-levantarme y vigilarlos. Ambos estaban tan concentrados en el odio que sentía hacia el otro que lograría pasar inadvertida. Me coloqué detrás de la esquina que daba a la sala y que agradecía que estuviese a un par de pasos de la cocina.

Podía escuchar el ruido de los utensilios que comenzaban a sacar y a colocar sobre la mesa. Me asomé lo suficiente como para no ser notada pero que igual me proporcionaba una vista de lo que ocurría. Los dos estaban cortando algunas cosas, bastante normal. Sonreí, quizás no pasaría nada malo, quizás solo estaba exagerando.

-_estoy muy paranoica…_

Me levanté con el propósito de irme a mi habitación, aún no estaba en condiciones como para quedarme allí y descalza. Antes de lograr marcharme escuché como algo se estampaba en la muralla en la cual me estaba ocultando. Tragué con dolor, un poco más y me saca un ojo. Me apresuré a ver qué era lo que ocurría, y allí estaban esos dos mirándose con infinito odio; mi padre con el brazo extendido y Sasuke agachado lo suficiente como para evitar que el cuchillo lo lastimase.

-¡oh! lo siento se me resbaló de las manos…que torpe…-estaba claro que no lo sentía en lo absoluto

-no se preocupe Haruno-sama…-gruñó Sasuke incorporándose levemente y tomando uno de los limones que estaba cortando-…los accidentes ocurren…-lo vi presionar aquella fruta lanzando el jugo directo a los ojos de mi padre, quien dejó escapar un gritillo por el ardor-… ¡ups! Creo que yo también soy torpe…-musitó entre risas forzadas y ofuscadas

-¡¡ ¿Cuál es tu problema Uchiha?!!

-¡esa pregunta debiera hacerla yo!

Mi papá se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada, ahora rojiza-…no sé de que hablas…

-¿a no?-gruñó Uchiha-…¡¡entonces me va a negar que casi me mata con ese cuchillo!!

Apuntó el cuasi arma homicida que descansaba en la muralla. Padre lo miró con aburrimiento para finalmente ignorarlo, diciendo que debían seguir preparando la comida. Claramente escuché como la mandíbula de Sasuke crujía por la furia contenida, incluso note que había activado su sharingan, eso me puso alerta.

Suspiró tratando de controlar sus instintos homicidas, al menos eso es lo que creo. Volvió a su labor de cortar el limón murmurando algunas cosas que claramente eran insultos hacia mi padre. Reí nerviosamente ante eso, esos dos al parecer jamás se llevarían bien…entonces estaba el caso de ¿Cómo reaccionaría cuando se enterara de que nosotros…?

La puerta se abrió dando imagen a Kakashi y a Naruto que hablaban de no sé qué. Los dos me miraron interrogantes, por lo que les hice un gesto para que no dijesen nada. Se encogieron de hombros y luego se concentraron en ambos hombres que estaban cocinando y blasfemando uno en contra del otro. Naruto esbozó una amplia sonrisa al reconocer a mi padre, al igual que Kakashi comenzó a reír al entender el porqué lo tenso del ambiente.

-¡¡Masato-Ojii-chan!!-exclamó recibiendo como recompensa un certero golpe en la cabeza cortesía de Kakashi

-más respeto Naruto…

-jeje lo siento…

Mi papá soltó una carcajada-…tú nunca cambias Naruto…-dijo entre risas mirándolo con una sonrisa-…es un gusto verlos chicos…a diferencia de…-miró claramente a Sasuke quien enterró el cuchillo en la tabla en la cual pelaba los tomates

-suficiente es hora de aclarar algunas cosas…

Naruto y Kakashi murmuraron algo y luego se sentaron en el sofá que daba una directa vista a la cocina, eso se me hizo extraño.

-¿a si? ¿Qué cosas?

-para empezar Haruno…-musitó colérico-…la primera vez que nos vimos me dejó bien claro que no deseaba verme cerca de su hija otra vez…

-y claramente no hiciste caso…

-y no pienso hacerlo…

-¿se puede saber por qué?

Un incómodo silencio se situó en el lugar. Yo tragué con dificultad mientras que mentalmente le daba ánimos para que hablase. Noté como sus mejillas se sonrojaban con levedad, para finalmente soltar un muy, muy largo suspiro.

-porque yo…-dijo tratando de mostrar seguridad

-_¡vamos Sasuke-kun tu puedes!_

-¿tú qué teme?

-si Sasuke ¿tú qué? Todos queremos oírlo…

La expectación en el lugar era grande, aunque lo era igual la tensión en el ambiente. Apreté con fuerza mi echarpe sin dejar de animar al hombre que solo estaba a pasos de confesar algo de suma importancia. Un poderoso sonrojo invadió aún más sus mejillas al igual que por su sien se deslizaba una pequeña gota de sudor.

-estoy esperando razones…-musitó mi papá severo y de brazos cruzados

-porque yo…

Su labio tembló mientras que su mirada se desviaba hasta donde me encontraba observando, estaba tan nerviosa que olvidé ocultarme bien. Me sonrió con ternura, una que los dejó anonadados a todos menos a mí, pues esa sonrisa era mía, era para mí…se acercó con lentitud hasta donde estaba para mirarme fijamente dejando escapar un suspiro derrotado.

-¿ya es hora verdad?

Yo asentí mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura y me apoyaba en su pecho-…ya es hora…

-que molesto…en verdad quería evitarme todo este espectáculo…

-lo hubieses hecho si hubieras hablado antes…

-oigan ustedes dos ¿Por qué se abrazan? ¡¿Y qué es eso de que ya es hora?! No entendemos nada Sakura-chan… ¡explíquense!-yo sonreí cuando vi el puchero que esbozaba al ver que sus dos amigos mantenían un secreto que él no conocía

-si dejaras de gritar dobe lo haría…

Naruto calló alternando su mirada azulina en los dos, como si esperase que cualquiera diese la noticia. Tomé la mano de Sasuke dándole ánimos para que lo dijera y así salir pronto de toda esta situación.

-de acuerdo…yo no me voy a alejar de Sakura porque…-aspiró aire- porque yo…porque yo…nos vamos a casar y eso es todo…-dijo con un tono agrio y orgulloso

Reí ante su confesión, sabía que no podría decir que me amaba…era algo que le costaba mucho decir, aunque un par de veces lo había hecho; muchas no hubiesen aceptado casarse con él, y no porque no fuese bien parecido y nada de esas cosas, sino que no se acostumbrarían a la idea de que el hombre que amas y que te pide matrimonio no fuese capaz de decirte que te amaba, pero este no es mi caso…yo lo conozco y sé, que si me pidió algo como eso, es porque en verdad siente amor por mí…el mismo que yo siento por él.

Noté como los tres hombres que estaban en mi sala palidecían ante sus palabras. Intercambiaron miradas para luego dejar escapar un suspiro derrotado, era como si… ¿estaban decepcionados?

-jamás pensé que Uchiha tuviese cojones para decirlo…-dijo mi padre provocando aún más la furia de mi prometido

-¡¡perdí!! ¡¡Perdí mi sueldo de todo un mes solo porque el idiota del teme no esperó unos días más!! ¡¡Mayo!! ¡¡ ¿Por qué no esperaste hasta mayo?!!

-no fuiste el único…-masculló Kakashi cruzándose de brazos bastante molesto-…este mes no podré comprar mi Icha-icha Paradise…¡¡yo había dicho julio!!

-espere, esperen…-dije acercándome a los tres-… ¿se puede saber de que están hablando?

Mi papá suspiró largamente para luego acercarse hasta donde me encontraba-…tebuki, nosotros ya sabíamos que tu y Uchiha mantenían una relación…

-¿eh?-dijimos los dos al unísono-… ¿pero qui--…?-nuestras miradas se dirigieron a Naruto el cual reía nervioso, entonces no había sido nuestra imaginación aquel día cuando escuchamos a alguien pegar un grito el día en que Sasuke me pidió matrimonio

-y-y-o….s-s-solo le dije a Kakashi-sensei lo juro…

Hatake colocó una mano tras su nuca riendo-…yo solo se lo dije a Shizune lo juro…

Hice una mueca-…_y obviamente ella se lo tuvo que haber dicho a Tsunade la cual le tuvo que haber contado a cuanto shinobi se le cruzase por delante…_

Sentí como mi padre pasaba por mi lado y se colocaba frente a Sasuke con un semblante serio y frío; Mi prometido alzó la barbilla con cierta arrogancia y lo observó mostrando seguridad, sin ni una ínfima muestra de temor o nerviosismo. Papá alzó su brazo y juro que en esos momentos me asusté bastante, pensé que lo golpearía con su gigantesco brazo que era capaz de partir un árbol en dos y eso sin ayuda del chakra pero…

La mano de mi padre cayó sobre su hombro desconcertándonos a ambos-…he de admitir que al principio temía que mis suposiciones fuesen correctas…-me otorgó una dulce mirada mientras que con su mano libre me hizo un gesto para que me acercara-…pero…-me abrazó por la cintura para luego sonreír-…ahora me doy cuenta que estaba en un error…Sasuke Uchiha…-musitó estremeciéndonos a ambos-…bienvenido a la familia…-sentenció extendiéndole su mano

Mis ojos escocieron en esos instantes, jamás pensé que mi padre pudiese decir aquellas palabras. Sasuke sonrió con orgullo al verse aceptado por él; pude notar un cierto brillo de admiración hacia de su parte y eso me hizo sentir la mujer más feliz del planeta. Estrecharon sus manos como símbolo de tregua y unión. Luego mi padre sujetó nuestras manos y las entrelazó haciéndonos sonrojar.

-¡¿a que no se ven muy monos eh?!

Kakashi y Naruto soltaron carcajadas al ver el rostro sonrojado de Sasuke, quien por más que lo intentaba no podía mostrar la indiferencia como lo hacía generalmente. Kakashi se acercó a nosotros con cámara en mano-no tengo idea de donde la sacó pero en fin- y sin dejar de sonreír.

-ya…pónganse para la foto…-dijo apretando el botón y plasmando esa imagen de por vida

Mi padre esbozando una amplia y feliz sonrisa, yo con un sonrojo en las mejillas y mi cabello revuelto, desgreñado y con un notorio semblante de enfermedad y por último Sasuke el cual mantenía una mueca de ofuscación pero una mirada llena de felicidad.

Bueno, y heme aquí cuestionándome lo siguiente… ¿Quién ganó esta batalla? Miré a los dos hombres más importantes de mi existencia, los dos conversando y esbozando sonrisas sinceras. Pues…yo diría que es un empate.

-a todo esto Uchiha…-dijo de pronto mi padre con un tono frío-… ¿desde cuándo que te acuestas con mi hija?

Un sudor frío recorrió nuestras sienes…creo que habrá un segundo round.

* * *

Hola mis lectoras!

Aquí dejo otro one-shot de Sasu-Saku :D

Jajaj que les ha parecido? Espero que haya sido de su agrado ^^

Bueno les dejo algunas aclaraciones de las palabras que utilicé y que puede que desconozcan:

-ōjo: princesa

-tebuki: muñeca

-akachan: bebé

-musume: hija

-hebi: serpiente

Creo que esas son todas :P

Bueno chicas, de antemano muchas gracias por leer esta historia la cual escribí en uno de mis momentos ociosos XD

Jajaja sin más que decir…

Les deseo una linda noche

Se despide atentamente

__NinfaOscura__


	2. Apuestas

_**Padre v/s Uchiha**_

Hola chicas!!

Jeje, primero que nada quiero dar las gracias por sus comentarios! Me sentí muy contenta al ver que todas lo recibieron de aquella manera :D

Bien, por algunos comentarios y porque también me puse a leer quise agregar otros dos capítulos-al principio era uno, es decir, este-pero cuando termine de escribir el segundo me di cuenta que debía poner un tercero XD explicando quien ganó la primera apuesta

Y aquí estoy…poniéndole conti ;)

Espero que les agrade!!

Bueno, como siempre Naruto no me pertenece y esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro, solo por mera entretención y espíritu creativo ;)

Sin más que decir les dejo leer! ;)

* * *

Nos tendimos exhaustos en su cama mientras que intentábamos regular nuestra respiración entrecortada. Podía sentir como ella aún se estremecía por los efectos del orgasmo que hace pocos segundos ambos habíamos acabado de experimentar y que como cada vez se nos hacía tan placentero. Sonreí con arrogancia mientras atraía su cuerpo hasta el mío obligándola a acomodarse en mí pecho y cubriendo nuestros cuerpos con las desordenadas sabanas blancas. Mantuvimos silencio por largos minutos dándole oportunidad a nuestros cuerpos de reponerse de la agitación ¿y quien sabe…? volver a hacerlo cuando hayamos reunido fuerzas. Observé nuestra ropa regada por el lugar y reí internamente al pensar como siempre terminábamos en esto…sobre todo cuando alguno regresaba de alguna misión, más aún si esta era de semanas.

Mis manos acariciaron su tersa espalda, sintiendo como se erizaba su piel. Amplié la sonrisa ante eso, me encantaba saber que tenía ese efecto en ella a pesar de que intentase ocultarlo. Pude sentir como uno de sus dedos comenzaba a deslizarse por mi pecho, siguiendo la línea de mis pectorales con cierta distracción…estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos ¿Cómo lo sabía? Pues porque la conozco, y sé que cada vez que hace eso es porque algo le está rondando en la mente…

La miré por el rabillo del ojo encontrándome con que sus jades se hallaban observando un punto muerto de su habitación. Apreté un poco su cintura sacándola de sus cavilaciones; sus ojos se posaron en los míos otorgándome una radiante sonrisa que no logré corresponder, aún había cosas que no podía hacer a pesar de que estuviésemos los dos solos.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?-le pregunté sin rodeos

Ella se ruborizó un poco-… ¿Cómo sabes que estoy preocupada?

Esbocé una arrogante sonrisa por lo que inevitablemente se sonrojó más-…pues por el simple hecho de que cada vez que algo te preocupa…-musité tomando la mano que seguía haciendo círculos sobre mi pecho-…haces eso…

Sakura rió ante mi comentario, a lo que yo gruñí…lo decía en serio. Luego de eso guardó silencio por breves minutos, era como si intentase ordenar bien las palabras para poder decirme lo que la estaba inquietando.

-en realidad no es que me preocupe…más bien me tiene curiosa…

-¿curiosa?...-ella asintió de manera infantil-…pues te recuerdo Sa-ku-ra, que por tu curiosidad terminamos en _esto_…-dije sonriendo con malicia al verla sonrojar por completo

-¡¡Sasuke-kun!!

Me empujó un poco para intentar alejarse de mí pero yo no lo permití. Con un rápido movimiento me coloqué sobre ella sujetando sus muñecas sobre la almohada y mirándola con atención. Sakura hizo una mueca al verse derrotada, siempre era igual…ella intentaba huir y yo la atrapaba de esta forma. Dejó de forcejear mientras soltaba un suspiro largo y cansado para luego sonreírme con cierta gracia.

-de acuerdo…ganaste…

-siempre lo hago…

Volví a ganarme de espaldas sin dejar de mirarla para así no perderme ninguno de sus movimientos. Vi como se llevaba un dedo hasta la barbilla y comenzaba a meditar algo…en verdad que me estaba aburriendo ¿Cuándo me iba a decir que era lo que la tenía tan distraída? Me miró mientras se cubría mejor con las mantas a la vez que se acomodaba, apoyando su espalda en la madera que cubría las paredes de su habitación. Yo me senté sujetando mi peso con las manos y sin dejar de observarla, animándola mudamente a que me dijese que era lo que la tenía tan "curiosa".

-dime Sasuke-kun…-comenzó un tanto cohibida

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿recuerdas el día en que mi padre vino a cuidarme?

Yo hice una mueca… ¿Qué si lo recordaba? ¡¡ ¿Cómo olvidar algo así?!! ¡El muy desgraciado casi intentó asesinarme porque toqué a su _tebuki! _A pesar de que por un momento llegué a pensar que _podríamos _llevarnos _bien, _ahora estoy claro que no puede verme y que era imposible siquiera que algún día llegásemos a congeniar, y no le culpo…al fin de cuentas soy la _hebi, _la escoria, el maldito animal-todo eso salió de su boca- que le quitó el amor y la imagen pura e inmaculada de su pequeña. Sakura me miró con insistencia para que respondiese, al parecer me mantuve mucho tiempo en silencio.

Suspiré-…sí, sí me acuerdo… ¿Qué hay con eso?

-pues no sé si recuerdas, pero Naru-baka y Kakashi-sensei mencionaron una apuesta…

Arqueé una ceja-… ¿eso es lo que te molesta?-ella asintió-…ya les di su merecido al igual que tú, no veo el porqué te preocupas…

-es que no es eso…

Bufé al ver que no iba al grano de una vez-… ¿Entonces qué es?

-me estaba preguntando quien la había ganado…

Yo parpadeé ante eso. Bueno, no le había dicho que los obligué a confesar todo con respecto a ese tema. Me sorprendí al ver cuanta gente estaba involucrada…Naruto, Kakashi, Masato, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, Ino, Sai, Hinata, Lee, Tenten, Kiba…¡¡inclusive Neji estaba metido en todo esto!! Todos habían apostado para ver en qué mes me animaba en sacar a la luz nuestro compromiso. Me apoyé en la cabecera de la cama, colocando mis manos tras la nuca y mirando el techo con aburrimiento…hice una mueca con solo pensarlo, ¡¡esos idiotas se estaban burlando de mí, poniendo en duda mi hombría!! ¡¡Pensaron que me iba a demorar inclusive años en admitirles algo como eso!!...aunque, podrían tener razón…de no haber sido por todo incidente con Masato a estas alturas-ya habían pasado dos meses-nuestro compromiso seguiría oculto.

-¿tú sabes algo verdad?-me preguntó con un claro tono de expectación

La miré de soslayo soltando un suspiro pesado y ofuscado-…sí, los idiotas me contaron sobre eso…

-¡¡ ¿Qué?!!-gruñí ¿Por qué tenía que dar esos gritos?- ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!

-no creí que fuese de tu interés…-hizo el ademán de protestar, pero yo me adelanté-… nunca mencionaste nada al respecto…

Como siempre cuando la dejaba callada, su boca se torció en un puchero que me hizo reír, admito que se veía muy adorable y dulce…y eso que el dulce es lo que menos tolero, pero viniendo de ella no me molesta en lo más mínimo. Se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada un tanto molesta por mi respuesta a lo que yo suspiré.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

Sus ojos se iluminaron ante mi pregunta, pero siguió en su plan caprichoso de ignorarme-… ¿Qué te hace pensar que deseo saberlo ahora?

-pues por algo me estabas reclamando hace unos segundos…

-bueno ahora no me interesa…

Sonreí de manera juguetona al ser testigo una vez más de su terquedad, pero si pensaba que me iba a dejar ignorar de esa manera estaba muy, muy equivocada. Me incorporé y la abracé por la espalda, a pesar de que ella mantuvo su rostro desviado. Besé su cuello provocando que su piel se estremeciera-no le daba más de diez segundos antes de ceder-esperé pacientemente pero ella seguía sin prestarme atención. ¿Con que quería jugar rudo eh? ¡Pues perfecto! Me gustaban los desafíos, aunque estaba claro quién sería el vencedor-como siempre.

Subí hasta su oído dejando que mi aliento chocara con él haciendo que su cuerpo se tensara notoriamente. Al ver que todavía seguía ignorándome, me vi con la obligación de bajar mis manos hasta su cintura y apegar más mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Apoyé mi barbilla sobre su hombro, notando un leve rubor cubriendo sus mejillas al igual que una traviesa gota de sudor que salía desde su sien.

-_hmp…no sé ni para que se esfuerza, ambos sabemos en que terminará todo esto…_-esbocé una sonrisa maliciosa ante ese pensamiento-…sabes que no puedes ignorarme por mucho tiempo… ¿o sí Sa-ku-ra…?-escuché claramente como tragaba fuertemente, realmente estaba haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad-…_cabezota…-_pensé divertido soplando su oído erizando su piel completamente

Por un momento llegué a creer que como siempre había ganado la batalla, esa en la que siempre nos enfrascábamos cuando entrabamos en alguna especie de desacuerdo, pero me equivoqué; sin siquiera dignarse a mirarme, pasó su mano por debajo de la almohada para sacar su camisón y salir de la cama mientras se lo colocaba siempre dándome la espalda. Se desamarró sus ahora largos cabellos para luego acomodarlos y quitarle la forma que habían adquirido con la coleta que tendía a hacerse para ir a trabajar. Hice una mueca al verme ignorado de esa manera… ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan caprichosa?

Finalmente decidí rendirme-lo hice porque admito que este juego me había cansado, no por otra cosa-, sabía que siempre que se enfrascaba en esa actitud de niñita mimada me costaba demasiado volver a que se comportase como siempre, y realmente estaba cansado después de la misión de la que acabo de llegar-insisto, no es porque ella me haya ignorado, es porque YO quise terminar el jueguito este-es importante aclarar esas cosas. Solté todo el aire en un suspiro para luego ladear el rostro y topándome con su imagen; estaba mirando por la ventana sin dejar de darme la espalda, de vez en cuando acomodaba un mechón detrás de su oído y soltaba alguna que otra blasfemia en mi contra. Reí…esta mujer realmente es una _molestia._

-¿en verdad no quieres saber?

Se volteó de un salto cruzando sus brazos y mirándome como si le hubiese preguntado lo más obvio del mundo-…¡¡por supuesto que sí!! Pero no quiero que comiences con tus comentarios torpes otra vez…

-¿comentarios torpes?-dije con un tono bastante irritado-…no soy como el dobe creo que ya lo tienes claro…-ahora era mi turno de torcer la boca y desviar mi mirada, ese comentario realmente me molestaba

La escuché suspirar para luego acercarse hasta la cama con pasos lentos y tranquilos. Se sentó a mi lado apoyando sus manos sobre mi hombro, colocando su barbilla en aquel soporte improvisado. A pesar de no verla estaba claro que estaba sonriendo, sonriendo de esa manera tan hermosa, tan radiante, tan única y tan llena de picardía…la miré de soslayo cuando sentí que besaba mi mejilla.

-Lo tengo claro Sasuke-kun…si no fuese así hace mucho tiempo que me hubiera metido con alguien más, porque te diré una cosa Señor Popularidad…-gruñí ante ese estúpido apodo, no era mi culpa que las criajas me persiguieran como si fuese un pedazo de carne-… yo también tengo muchos pretendientes…

-Eso no me reconforta Sakura…-la miré irritado al procesar mejor su última frase ¿"muchos pretendientes"?-… ¿Y cómo es eso de que aún te están rondando? ¡Pensé que todos sabían de nuestro compromiso!

Ella se encogió de hombros-…lo saben pero no lo creen…

-¡¿no lo creen?!...-¿Cómo que no lo creían? ¡¡Es absurdo!! ¡¿Por qué otra razón estaría diciendo abiertamente a quien me preguntara que estoy comprometido CON ELLA?! ¡¿Por mero capricho a caso?! ¡¡Por supuesto que no!! ¡¡Simplemente porque era verdad!!

-¿los culpas?-antes de poder contestar algo ella se dejó caer sobre la almohada sin despegar su mirada de mi-…nadie creyó que pudiese haber alguien que estuviera a tu altura…-vi como su mirada se opacaba levemente ante aquello-…incluso yo no me siento digna de estar a tu lado Sasuke-kun…

Mis ojos se abrieron a no más poder a penas llegaron esas palabras a mis oídos, ¿Es que a caso podía ser más molesta? ¿Cómo podía estar diciendo algo como eso? ¡Estaba completamente equivocada! ¡Muy, muy equivocada! ¡¡Rayos!! ¡Como odiaba esa maldita inseguridad de su parte! ¡¿No se daba cuenta de cuánto valía en verdad?! ¡¿No se daba cuenta de la gran admiración y respeto que TODA absolutamente TODA la aldea siente hacia ella?! Al parecer no, y eso era lo que más me irritaba. Pensé que en todos estos años había aprendido a valorarse un poco… ¡Si incluso cuando regresé a la aldea fue capaz de acertarme un golpe! Y créanme que no me lo esperaba, de Naruto quizás pero de ella…

Ahora bien, también había otra cosa que parecía que no estaba pensando…si se lo pedí a ELLA fue por algo ¿no? Perfectamente podía haber elegido a cualquiera de las _cazadoras_-porque en verdad esas mujeres son verdaderas cazadoras-que constantemente me persiguen y me suplican que la abandone. Menudas idiotas… Yo tenía claro una cosa al momento en que me decidí-animé da igual- pedirle matrimonio; Haruno Sakura era la mujer con la que _deseaba_ e _iba_ a restaurar mi clan, con quien iba a formar una familia-esa que se me negó hace tantos años-y con quien encontraría felicidad. ¡¡Llámenme cursi, pues hasta mi estas cosas me resultan cursilerías de telenovela! Pero no iba a mentir, Sasuke Uchiha lo que jamás ha hecho ha sido mentir…ocultar algunos detalles, sí, pero mentir, sobre todo a ella…jamás. ¡No había otra mujer con la que pudiese proyectarme de esa manera! Al igual que ninguna otra lograría sacarla de mis pensamientos, nunca...

Me percaté de la tristeza de su semblante y eso me hizo enfurecer más…¡¡mataría al imbécil que le metió esas porquería en la dura cabezota que tiene!!

Tomé su muñeca con cierta brusquedad obligándola a incorporarse y besé sus labios de manera posesiva, tratando de dejarle bien en claro que sus palabras eran un asco, que no tenían razón de ser… ¡quería que se diera cuenta que era ELLA y no OTRA la que estaba a mi lado!! ¡¡Era ELLA y no OTRA la que estaba a punto de convertirse en la SEÑORA Uchiha!! ¡¡Ella!! ¡¡Nada más y nada menos que ella!! ¡Mi molestia! ¡_Mi Sakura!_

Sentí como ella me correspondió a los breves minutos hasta que hice el ademán de separarme, tampoco era que la dejase disfrutarlo…más bien era una manera de llamarle la atención.

-escúchame bien…-gruñí sobresaltándola-…no quiero que vuelvas a decir esa sartas de estupideces…la próxima vez que te escuche decir algo así te juro que te arrepentirás…

Sus jades se abrieron por la sorpresa, quizás nunca se imaginó que terminaría diciéndole algo así… ¡pero ya estaba cabreado! ¡Tanta inseguridad de su parte terminó colmándome la coronilla y yo no soy alguien paciente! Una tenue sonrisa surcó sus labios para finalmente volver a dejarse caer sobre la cama mirando el techo con aburrimiento. Me posicioné a su lado, obligándola a recostarse sobre mi pecho. Y aquí nuevamente nos encontramos, en la misma posición en la que estábamos con anterioridad antes de que todo esto ocurriese.

-¿no vas a decirme quien fue el ganador?

Esbocé una sonrisa llena de cansancio-… ¿de verdad quieres saber?-vi que hacía una mueca, la cual me respondió por completo-…Masato…

-¿Otoo-san?-cuestionó con incredulidad-… ¡pero pensé que…!-balbuceó al principio para luego continuar-… ¡¿No que él había dicho que no tendrías cojones para hacerlo?!

-yo tampoco me lo creí, pero al parecer tu padre fue el único que no me subestimó…y ese comentario solo lo hizo para distraernos nada más…-gruñí con solo pensar en los otros que incluso habían dicho Diciembre, pero del siguiente milenio me enervaba la sangre-… muchos creyeron que tendrían que pasar siglos antes de que me animase a hacerlo público…-Sakura soltó una buena carcajada apenas terminé de hablar-…¿se puede saber qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia?

-pues, creo que me equivoque con respecto a Otoo-san…-dijo con un tono lleno de alegría que me extraño

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-lo quiero decir mi querido Sasuke-kun…-se apoyó sobre su codo para mirarme con mayor atención, provocando que sus cabellos acariciasen mi pecho-…llegué a creer que él te odiaba…

Arqueé una ceja-… _¿llegaste a creer?- _ella asintió ¿Por qué hablaba en pasado? ¡¡Eso era un hecho!!-…Sakura tu padre me detesta…

-oh vamos Sasuke-kun eso no es verdad…

Parpadeé incrédulo-… ¿no es verdad? ¡¡ ¿A caso se te olvida que casi me castra cuando se enteró que nosotros…?!!

-créeme que eso nunca lo voy a olvidar…-dijo entre risas nerviosas al recordar aquel suceso-…pero te insisto que me he equivocado…ustedes con el tiempo aprenderán a llevarse bien…

-no lo creo…ya te dije que tu padre me odia…

Vi como llevaba un dedo hacia su barbilla meditando-…pues, yo creo que le agradas…-mi quijada se desencajó cuando procesé aquellas palabras ¿es que a caso estaba loca? Era eso o bien tenía muy, muy trastocado el termino "agradar" -ya-ya…-me dijo divertida cuando notó mi rostro descolocado por sus palabras y eso obviamente que le causaba gracia-…pero creo que el día en que llegues a tener una hija lo entenderás…

Hice una mueca-…lo dudo mucho…

Ahogó una risilla con su mano mientras me miraba con cierta aire picarón-…te aseguro que serás peor que él…-llevó una mano hasta la frente mientras negaba sin dejar de sonreír-… estarás espantando a cuanto pretendiente se le acerque…

La miré por largos minutos hasta que sonreí. Tomé su cintura obligándola a acomodarse sobre mí, provocando que dejase salir un quejido por la sorpresa. Un tenue rubor cubrió sus mejillas al verse ella controlando la situación, siempre era igual. Una de mis manos se deslizó hasta su mejilla acariciándola con el pulgar. Sakura me otorgó una radiante sonrisa, esa que incluso me parecía más de lo habitual…había algo en ella, algo nuevo, una alegría, un ángel que la alumbraba más que de costumbre.

-veo que has estado pensando ya en nuestros hijos…

Ella asintió orgullosa, alzando la barbilla-…por supuesto…-me miró con picardía-… ¿Y tú?

Sonreí con arrogancia ante esa pregunta, como si no me conociese. Cada vez que podíamos hablar del tema le había dejado en claro que mi meta era restaurar el clan, por lo que obviamente esa idea no había abandonado mi mente ni por un segundo.

-sí…-contesté luego de un largo silencio-…lo he pensado…

-¿dime una cosa Sasuke-kun…?-alcé la ceja en señal de que la escuchaba-… ¿Cuántos hijos piensas que tendremos?

-ummm en realidad no lo sé…

-entonces mejor te pregunto… ¿Cuántos hijos quieres tener?

Lo medité por unos segundos- ¿quizás unos seis o siete? Eso estaría bien ¿no lo crees?

Como respuesta recibí un leve golpe en el pecho. La miré sonriendo cuando noté su rostro desencajado-… ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Son demasiados!

-oh vamos Sakura estoy siendo generoso…-le dije despreocupadamente-…por mí que fuesen doce…

La cara de espanto que tenía en esos momentos era impagable, realmente esta mujer era todo un tema-… ¿generoso?-gruñó cruzándose de brazos-…pues mire usted señor generosidad tendrá olvidarse de esa idea…-antes de poder protestar ella continuó-… ¡no eres tu quien va a engordar igual que morsa y tendrá que lidiar con los partos! ¡¿Sabes lo que sería tener que traer esa cantidad de hijos al mundo?! ¡¡Ni que fuésemos conejos!! Además te diré que el procedimiento no es para nada agradable…

Bufé, en cierta parte tenía razón, no tanto por lo de engordar como una morsa, pues lo que más hacia era cuidarse para no subir ni siquiera un gramo, sino que era el hecho de que quizás me estaba excediendo y de cierta manera yo solo sería un observador al momento de que ella diese a luz-…muy bien, entonces serán los que vengan…

-eso me parece genial…pero…-me dijo sonriente-…solo te daré cuatro, nada más…

-¿cuatro?...-bueno, al menos es un poco más de lo que pensé-…bien estoy de acuerdo…

-hmp pobre de ti sino…

Ese comentario hirió mi orgullo ¿Desde cuándo danzaba al ritmo que ella me impusiese? Con un rápido movimiento la coloqué debajo de mi cuerpo; nuevamente era yo quien tenía el control. Sakura rodó los ojos ante esto, siempre me criticaba la facilidad en la que mi orgullo terminaba golpeado, pero era algo que no podía evitar…los Uchiha's tenían ese problema-porque por fin ella me convenció de que eso era un problema-y no lo podía evitar.

Pero en fin, no era algo que en esos momentos me importase. Fundimos nuestros labios en un beso brusco y posesivo, me gustaba dejarle en claro que era YO quien tenía derecho sobre ella, y no cualquier otro pelafustán. ¡Como detestaba que esos pervertidos si quiera la miraran! ¡¡Miraran lo que es mío!! ¡¡Pensaran en lo que es de mi propiedad!! ¡¡Eso realmente me hacía hervir la sangre!!

Nos separamos por falta de oxigeno, luego de esos pensamientos nuestro contacto fue más salvaje que al comienzo; Sakura rodeó mi cuello con sus manos para nuevamente obligarme a volver a sus labios. Nuestras lenguas hicieron contacto a los pocos segundos, transmitiéndome una poderosa descarga por la espalda y encendiendo aún más mi cuerpo y mi sangre. Mi mano viajó hasta su cintura para luego deslizarse hasta el término de aquel molesto camisón que no hacía más que estorbar. Se lo quité con prisa, lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era que nos mantuviésemos en las mismas condiciones. Cuando la vi despojada de cualquier cosa que la cubriese comencé a besar su cuello con ahínco y desesperación…deseaba repetir nuevamente el acto que hacía varios minutos habíamos dejado atrás; solo quería escucharla gemir mi nombre, solo el mío y de nadie más…solo quería sentirla estremecer cada vez que me adentraba en ella, solo deseaba sentir y convencerme, satisfacerme con el hecho de saber que soy el primero y que seré el último hombre que la hará sentir de esa manera, que la haga llegar a aquellos niveles de placer, que soy el único que podrá tocar su piel, besar sus labios…

-S-Sasuke-kun…-llamó entre jadeos intentando separarse un poco-…t-tengo a-algo que decirte…

Me detuve sin mucho entusiasmo para mirarla con atención-… ¿Qué cosa…?

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron más de lo que ya estaban. Con lentitud comenzó a incorporarse y su mirada se desvió hacia el otro extremo de la situación. Aquello me preocupó, hace algunos días que la notaba extraña y en más de una ocasión quiso decirme algo, pero se arrepentía en el último segundo…pero esta vez no la dejaría, si aquello era importante tendría que decírmelo.

-hay algo que no te he dicho…

Mis ojos se entrecerraron para escudriñar su rostro, el cual a pesar de su notorio tono de excitación se veía calmo-… ¿Qué?

Comenzó a jugar con sus pulgares sin despegar su mirada de las sabanas-…pues, hace unas semanas yo…no he estado muy bien…

-¿estás enferma otra vez?-pregunté evitando que se notara el deje de preocupación

Esbozó una sonrisa que les aseguro jamás podré olvidar. Era cálida, llena de vida, de felicidad, radiante, infantil…pues tenía ese brillo en los ojos iguales al los de un infante que sabe algo que tu no.

-no…-me dijo en voz baja-…al contrario son solo los malestares…

-¿malestares?

Aún no entendía que era lo que deseaba decirme, y por eso detestaba que nunca fuese al grano. Me preocupaba el hecho de que hablara de que no ha estado bien y de supuestos malestares… ¡y resulta que no está enferma! ¡¿Entonces qué?!

-Sakura ya sabes que no me gusta que te estés con rodeos…

-si a eso voy no seas impaciente…-carraspeó mientras se erguía con orgullo-…bueno, hace ya algunas semanas yo… no he estado en buenas condiciones…sufrí algunos desmayos en el hospital…-la miré perplejo ¡¡ ¿Cómo no me lo había dicho antes?!!-…nauseas matutinas e incluso dejé de ir al Ichiraku's pues el olor a ramen se me hace asqueroso…-la vi hacer una mueca con solo pensar en eso

-_ahora entiendo la urgencia de irse cada vez que Naruto trataba de arrastrarla hasta el interior…_

-te aseguro que hasta lo más mínimo me provoca nauseas…

-¿y dices que eso fue hace unas semanas…?

-hace un mes aproximadamente…-guardó silencio esperando a que procesara la información

Una extraña sensación me embargó en esos momentos, una sospecha que deseaba que fuese cierta. Mis ojos se posaron en ella viendo como nuevamente me sonreía de aquella manera…y si lo que estaba suponiendo era verdad, por fin entendería el porqué aquel brillo tan radiante-que era común en ella- se había intensificado aún más.

-y hubo otra cosa que…digamos que me aseguró lo que para mí fue evidente…

-¿el qué…?

-un retraso…

Solo eso bastó para hacer que una amplia y sincera sonrisa-que jamás creí llegaría lograr a esbozar-surcara mis labios. Acerqué mi rostro hasta el de ella chocando nuestras frentes y haciendo que nuestras miradas se encontraran, compenetrándose mientras que gritaban un sinfín de cosas en un lenguaje mudo.

-¿un mes?

Ella asintió-…sí…

-¿y desde cuando lo sabes…?

Sakura sonrió-…fue a la semana, constantemente estoy chequeando mi estado cuando me hayo en el hospital…el uso de chakra es algo agotador e incluso excesivo en algunas ocasiones…pero quería estar segura, dejé que todo siguiera su curso y luego llegaron los síntomas…finalmente también me realicé un examen para estar completamente segura…

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-no encontraba el momento indicado y cada vez que lo intentaba siempre había algo que me detenía…quizás era el hecho que yo aún no lograba convencerme…

-¿Cuándo recibiste los resultados?

-ayer…

Bueno, tampoco podía culparla de no haberme dicho antes…al fin de cuentas recién hoy llegué de Suna, aunque me hubiera gustado que me dijese en el momento sus "sospechas". La vi esbozar otra hermosa sonrisa mientras tomaba mi mano y la colocaba sobre su vientre procurando que mis dedos presionaran en un lugar en específico. Tenues pulsaciones, rápidas, constantes, llenas de vida llegaron hasta mi piel indicándome que allí, justo allí se encontraba MI hijo. No me di cuenta hasta ahora en qué momento Sakura había alejado su mano de la mía, y ahora se encontraba observándome con atención.

Ahora que lo pienso, eso no sonaba extraño como alguna vez imaginé…y admito que cualquier duda o temor que hubiese tenido en alguna instancia, en esos momentos se disolvieron. Temía no hacer un buen trabajo en ese sentido, al fin de cuentas no soy alguien que sea bueno respecto a las emociones…pero hay algo que tengo claro y que me lo he metido en la cabeza desde el mismo momento en que me dije que ya era hora de restaurar mi clan. YO NO PIENSO COMETER LOS MISMOS ERRORES DE MI PADRE , no deseo que mis hijos se sientan inferiores a sus hermanos… ¡no es justo! Por lo que costase lo que costase me encargaría de romper esas cadenas…mi historia no se volverá a repetir.

-es una niña…-me dijo de pronto la dulce voz de Sakura sacándome completamente de mis pensamientos

Arqueé una ceja al escucharla-… ¿Por qué estás tan segura?

Rió con levedad a la vez que colocaba su mano sobre la mía, transmitiéndome un calor que solo ella era capaz de hacer y a la vez traspasándoselo a la criatura que estaba creciendo en su interior-…solo lo sé…

No tenía porque no creerle, pero yo no estaba de acuerdo…algo me decía que sería niño, al fin de cuentas la sangre Uchiha es más fuerte, y dentro de la familia tienden a nacer mayormente hombre. Sonreí con arrogancia para luego mirarla con atención, a lo que ella me devolvió el mismo gesto; había entendido perfectamente lo que intentaba decir, y como siempre había aceptado sin chistar.

-¿Qué apuestas?

-obviamente dinero no…-me dijo rodando los ojos-…jamás utilizaría a un bebé para lucrar…

Mi sonrisa se amplió ante sus palabras…ahora estaba seguro que había escogido a la mujer correcta-… ¿entonces?

-pues…-se llevó un dedo a la barbilla para meditar-…si yo gano Otoo-san y tu tendrán que pasar TODO un DÍA juntos…-la miré aterrado-…así afianzaran su relación…

Hice una mueca una vez que mi mandíbula volvió a su lugar-… ¿Por qué ese afán de ser tan molesta Haruno?

-¿aceptas o no?

Bufé, era un desafío y yo obviamente que lo iba a aceptar a pesar que eso significase que podría perder la vida bajo las manos de su padre. La sola idea me estremeció, ni Itachi me había infundido tanto miedo como aquel hombre-…perfecto pero si yo gano tendrás que hacer lo que yo diga por un año…-sentencié mientras cerraba los ojos dándole a entender que no cambiaría de parecer

-¡ey eso no es justo!...-chilló-… ¡yo solo te pedí que pasaras un día con Otoo-san!

-_querrás decir con el demonio…-_pensé mirándola con un solo ojos-…ya te lo dije…

Lo pensó un poco hasta que finalmente suspiró derrotada-…ya que…además…-sus ojos centellaron con seguridad-…estoy segura que yo seré quien gane…

Rodé los ojos ante eso-…aun quedan ocho meses para saberlo…

-en realidad cuatro…al quinto mes se puede saber el sexo del bebé mediante una ecografía…

-pero obviamente que no lo haremos…

Sakura sonrió-…estoy de acuerdo, eso solo le quitaría la emoción…

Nos mantuvimos en silencio por largos minutos. Por mi mente pasaban miles de imágenes como si fuese un film interminable pues solo tenía un tema "lo que pasaría cuando…" aquella criatura naciese, sus primaras palabras, pasos…sus cumpleaños, su ingreso en la academia…son tantas cosas que realmente me llega a ser abrumador. Pero lo que más me agradaba de todo esto, es que en cada imagen estaba ella…solo ella, con esa sonrisa que por más que intento no demostrarlo, me hace sentir vulnerable, a su merced…

Por Kamy realmente agradezco poder ocultar tan bien mis emociones, sino esta molestia me hubiese tratado como si un títere se tratase. Pude ver como ella se acomodaba en la cama, reposando su cabeza en la almohada y cerrando los ojos con pereza…podía notar el cansancio en sus facciones y admito que yo ahora también me sentía igual. Me coloqué a su lado a lo que ella aprovechó de acostarse sobre mi pecho. Inconscientemente mi mano viajó hasta su cintura, rodeándola con un aire sobreprotector…no dejaría que a ninguna jamás le ocurriese algo, daría mi vida por mantenerlos a salvo y eso haría…si tenía que morir solo para asegurar su bienestar lo haría con gusto.

-estás feliz…

Sonreí ante aquella afirmación. Aunque feliz es poco para lo que verdaderamente sentía-… hmp…

-lo tomaré como un sí…

-duérmete Sakura…-susurré acariciando su espalda

Ella asintió y me obedeció al instante. Solo pasaron cinco minutos cuando me di cuenta que su respiración antes regular, ahora era más tenue y pausada, estaba profundamente dormida. Me acomodé mejor tratando de no despertarla y apagué la luz de la mesa de noche. La oscuridad reinó en aquel lugar por lo que me vi obligado a también cerrar los ojos. Una idea surcó mi mente antes de dormir y aquello me hizo sonreír ampliamente.

-Mikoto…-susurré pensando en la posibilidad de que aquel bebé fuese niña-… ¿te parece bien ese nombre Sakura?

La vi asentir en sueños sonriendo con alegría-…perfecto…Sasuke-kun…

-hmp….

Antes de darme cuenta y que mi mente siguiese divagando, mis parpados se cerraron y al igual que mi molestia, había pasado de la vigilia a un profundo sueño…pero siempre al lado de ella.

* * *

Yyy? Que les pareció?

Espero que haya sido de su agrado :P jiji…

En el tercer capítulo se definirá quien es el ganador de la segunda apuesta XD…jajaja ¿Quién creen que sea? Yo creo que ya muchas lo van a inferir :3

De ante mano muchas gracias por leer mi historia, y por dejarme comentarios :D

Besos enormes!

Se despide atentamente

__NinfaOscura__


	3. El destino y su venganza

_**El destino y su venganza**_

Baboso. Esa era la palabra exacta para describirle en esos precisos momentos. Orgulloso. Sí lo estaba porque en sus brazos descansaba la criatura más hermosa, más frágil, más delicada del mundo…pero que estaba seguro que con el tiempo cambiaría. Él se encargaría de ello; él y ella harían bien su papel como padres que eran. Ellos se encargarían de hacerla fuerte, independiente, segura… porque tenía todo para hacerlo; unos padres que a pesar de solo conocerla por ínfimos treinta minutos, la idolatraban como nadie, jurando entregarle la mejor vida posible; tenía belleza y eso era claro… pues había heredado los jades de su madre, sus labios, su nariz, su piel lechosa y suave… aunque tampoco había que olvidar que él había aportado algo, aunque solo se notara en los finitos cabellos negruzcos que cubrían su blanquecida cabecita. Sabía que sería alguien fuerte, sería hábil, ¿ya había dicho hermosa?, inteligente, independiente… ¡¡oh Kamy sería una de las mejores kunoichis de su generación, de eso estaba más que seguro!! No por nada era hija de una Haruno-cuya inteligencia estratega, facilidad y experticia en los Jutsus médicos y valía la pena decirlo, una grandiosa habilidad en el taijutsu la habían convertido en una de las mujeres más codiciadas y admirada de todo el pueblo- y obviamente tampoco había que olvidar, que tenía sangre Uchiha- mente estratega, perfecto manejo de todos los tipos de Jutsus-principalmente en los tipos fuego-y el Sharingan-le hacía imaginar que sería-al igual que él-todo un prodigio.

Sonrió con arrogancia ante aquello. Aquella pequeña que ahora dormitaba plácidamente entre sus brazos tenía todo un futuro provechoso por delante, y él mismo se encargaría de que todos sus sueños, todas sus metas se viesen alcanzadas. Él en conjunto a su mujer moverían cielo, mar y tierra con tal de que fuese feliz.

-Sasuke-kun…-llamó una pelirosa que lo observaba enternecida, como miraba embelesado a la pequeña criatura que cargaba

El hombre posó sus orbes negros en ella haciéndola sonrojar levemente. A pesar de todo, del tiempo que llevaban juntos, de que incluso estuviesen casados-ya de eso cuatro meses-él seguía teniendo ese efecto en ella. Cada vez que sus ojos tan negros como el carbón se encontraban con los suyos, sentía un fuerte cosquilleo en su estómago, sus mejillas se teñían de rojo al notar como este a veces se la comía con la mirada-aunque en este caso no fue esa la razón de su nerviosismo-sus manos comenzaban a sudar al ver la profundidad de aquellos; eso y más…

_-igual que una adolescente…-_pensó algo ofuscada pero sin quitar su sonrisa cálida

-¿Qué sucede?

La ojijade pegó un leve salto, al notar que su marido la observaba interrogante. Ella negó levemente para luego estirar los brazos-…es solo que yo también quiero cargarla…

Sasuke sonrió con levedad para dirigirse hasta la cama en donde su mujer descansaba tranquilamente luego del parto. Estuvo paseándose de un lado al otro, como león enjaulado aguantando las constantes bromas por parte del dobe de su amigo-a quien mandó a volar con un certero golpe en el trasero al no dejarlo en paz con su angustia, fastidiando su momento de nerviosismo que no podía ocultar. Miró a la ojijade quien no ocultaba las ansias de cargar a su bebe. A pesar de que este tuvo una leve complicación-debido a la posición de la pequeña-esta se veía bastante repuesta, algo pálida sí, pero aún así ella mostraba un semblante calmo. Le pasó con cuidado a la niña que dormitaba profundamente. Entreabrió sus ojitos con levedad, pero al instante que Sakura la acunó en su pecho, justo a la altura de su corazón, ella volvió a dormirse empuñando sus manitas las cuales abría de vez en cuando.

-es preciosa…-susurró la kunoichi mientras que de sus ojos escapaban lágrimas

El pelinegro la miró con preocupación ante aquello-… ¿Qué sucede?-le aterraba pensar que le hubiese ocurrido algo y que por eso ella…

Sakura hizo un gesto con su mano libre quitándole importancia al asunto, para luego hacerle una señal en dirección a unos pañuelos que descansaban en la mesa que estaba al lado de su camilla. Sasuke obedeció casi al instante, colocándole la caja cerca para que pudiese sacar uno. La chica se llevó el trozo de papel para secar sus lágrimas las cuales caían sin cesar. Ante eso Uchiha se alarmó… las únicas veces que la había visto llorar de esa manera habían sido en el bosque de la muerte cuando le pidió que se detuviera y que no siguiese lastimando a los hombres que habían osado golpearla. Y la segunda vez fue…cuando se había marchado de la aldea y otra vez le pedía-no, le suplicaba-que se detuviera, que desistiera de su venganza…que permaneciera a su lado.

Ante aquellos recuerdos apretó la mandíbula colérico. Siempre él, siempre él tenía que hacerla llorar de esa forma…entonces… ¿la razón por la cual ella ahora estaba así era por…?

-lo siento…-dijo de pronto su mujer ya más repuesta-…es solo que luego del parto una tiende a quedar más sensible…-se excusó sonriendo con dulzura-…ya sabes, las hormonas volviendo a la normalidad y esas cosas…

Sasuke suspiró con alivio a lo que ella lo observó confusa. Antes de poder decir algo, la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente dando paso a la imagen de un rubio que ingresaba al lugar mirando a todas direcciones como si buscase algo. Cuando sus ojos azules se posaron en la pareja, una amplia sonrisa adornó sus labios y se acercó a ellos velozmente, colocándose junto al ojinegro que lo observaba un tanto ofuscado.

-¡¡Sakura-chan!!-chilló con entusiasmo mirándola feliz y maravillado-… ¿estás bien?

La pelirosa asintió otorgándole una sonrisa cálida-…sí, gracias Naru-baka…

Uzumaki rió travieso para luego dirigir su atención e la pequeña que descansaba en los brazos de su amiga. Nuevamente una sonrisa llena de fascinación iluminó su rostro, sorprendiendo a la pareja, al final de cuentas él también había sido padre hace un par de meses atrás-noticia que los había tomado desprevenidos sobre todo al enterarse de quien era la madre, aunque suponían que ocurriría, aunque creían que primero sería el matrimonio, al fin de cuentas ella era una Hyuga y ellos no soportaban tales "deshonras"-pero luego los dos le devolvieron la sonrisa, orgullosos de ver el efecto que SU bebé provocaba en su AMIGO.

-¡oh pero si es idéntica a ti Sakura-chan! ¡Es preciosa!-la ojijade lo miró un tanto sorprendida mientras que sus ojos se empapaban nuevamente con lágrimas. El kitsune palideció al ver como ella rompía en llanto-…¡¡ ¿Q-que sucede Sakura-chan?!! ¡¿A caso dije algo malo?! ¡Lo siento, de verdad que…!

Sasuke suspiró sonoramente captando la atención del rubio-…hormonas dobe, hormonas…-el chico pareció entender luego de breves segundos, suspirando aliviado-… ¿a caso Hinata no se puso igual?

Naruto palideció-…me hubiese gustado que fuese así…-murmuró casi inaudible.

A pesar de que la pelinegra tenía un carácter tan apacible, tan calmo, tan delicado…también era presa de las hormonas. Cosa que no le molestaba cuando estaban en la intimidad-al pensarlo sonrió de manera pervertida-pero…para su desgracia la Hyuga luego de un parto había adquirido un carácter de los mil demonios, aunque después de una semana aquello era cosa del pasado, abriéndole paso nuevamente a la Hinata amable, cariñosa y muy, muy salvaje en la cama. Sonrió nuevamente de manera pervertida, aquella noche a penas el pequeño Minato-le había colocado así en honor al cuarto-se durmiese, la tomaría y como cada noche la haría suya una y otra vez hasta que quedasen exhaustos…

-¿oye…?-llamó el Uchiha irritado al notar como su amigo mantenía la mirada perdido y con una sonrisa pervertida curiosamente en dirección a los-ahora-voluptuosos senos de SU mujer-… ¿Qué es lo que tanto miras usuratokanchi?-gruñó haciéndose tronar los dedos de manera amenazante

Naruto lo miró asustado mientras negaba fervientemente con la cabeza al darse cuenta del peligro, aunque no estaba claro del porque pero tampoco tenía intenciones de lidiar con otro golpe auspicio de Amargado-Uchiha-Ltda.-…n-no e-es nada Sasuke-teme…

Uchiha lo miró de manera fulminante haciéndolo temblar. Un sollozo los hizo mirar a la chica que trataba de tantear la mesita en donde sus dedos rozaban la caja de pañuelos. El pelinegro suspiró con cansancio mientras le alcanzaba el paquete y ella sacaba un trozo para llevárselo a los ojos otra vez, sorbiendo levemente su nariz.

-lo siento…-murmuró con un hilillo de voz-…estoy algo sensible por favor discúlpenme…

-descuida Sakura-chan…-dijo el rubio sonriendo de manera conciliadora. Miró a la pequeña y luego miró a la madre la cual observaba a su hija embelesada-…etto… ¿Sakura-chan me dejarías…?-la chica alzó la mirada mientras que una tenue sonrisa adornaba sus labios

-por supuesto Naruto…

Uzumaki no tardó en reaccionar a su afirmativa. Tomó cuidadosamente a la pequeña mirándola maravillado. Sasuke no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa mientras se sentaba al lado de su mujer, y esta inmediatamente tomaba su mano embelesada por aquella escena tan dulce.

-hola pequeña…-dijo el rubio sonriente-…soy tu tío Naruto…el próximo Hokage…-la bebé abrió tenuemente sus ojitos mostrando sus jades a lo que él amplió la sonrisa-… ¡oh pero mira si tienes los ojos de tu madre…!-miró a la chica la se llevaba otra vez un pañuelo a la cara emocionada-… nee por lo que veo te pareces más a ella que al teme de tu padre…eso es bueno, espero que no heredes su carácter…-el aludido iba a golpearlo pero la mano de la pelirosa lo retuvo obligándolo a sentarse a su lado a regañadientes-… entonces si es así tendrás a todos loquitos por ti, te lo digo yo por experiencia eh…-nuevamente su mirada azulina se centró en la pareja quienes no perdían detalle a sus palabras-… pero tu olvídate de ellos que ya tienes prometido jeje…

Uchiha arqueó una ceja ¿Cómo era eso? ¿Qué su hija tenía prometido? ¿SU HIJA? ¡¿Es que a caso había alguien en esa aldea que pudiese estar a la altura de SU pequeña?! ¡Bah! ¡Qué estupidez! ¡Nadie sería jamás lo suficientemente bueno como para ella! ¡Jamás! ¡Y si tenía que meterla en algún convento para que los estúpidos criajos hormonales no la vieran pues…!

-_quizás ya sea hora de buscar uno…-_pensó para luego levantarse y cruzarse de brazos-… ¿de qué hablas usuratokanchi?

Naruto ladeó el rostro-… ¿Cómo de que hablo? ¡¡Pues obviamente que tu hija se casará con Minato!! ¡¿A que no se verían monos?!

De un rápido-pero cuidadoso- movimiento Sasuke le arrebató a la pequeña acunándola en su pecho de manera protectora ante la desconcertada mirada de su amigo-…ni loco dejaría que TU hijo se acercara a MI hija… ¿Qué te has creído dobe?

-¿Por qué no?-dijo el rubio haciendo una mueca de disgusto-…harían una bonita pareja…

El pelinegro entrecerró los ojos sonriendo de manera irónica-…ni en broma…

-¡oh vamos teme!-bramó Naruto ofuscado ante aquel instinto tan sobreprotector; no le bastaba con la madre, sino que ahora también iba a ser la hija- _Oh pobre criatura, lo que le espera con un padre tan celoso…-_pensó sonriendo de manera forzada-…además eso nos haría consuegros…-desvió su mirada azulina mientras que sus manos viajaban tras su nuca, obviando la mirada de horror por parte del Uchiha-…no es que me cause gracia pero…¿Quién mejor para …?-calló al notar que no sabía el nombre de su futura yerna-…etto…¿Sakura-chan...?

La chica sonrió cansada adivinando lo que quería preguntar-…Mikoto…-dijo ganando de paso una desconcertada mirada por parte de su marido-…su nombre es Mikoto…

El ojinegro se mantuvo observándola atónito. Recordaba que aquel día en que le había sugerido el nombre, ella estaba dormida…a pesar de que le había dicho que le gustaba entre sueños, había dudado, incluso se había olvidado de la idea que pudiese tomar en cuenta dicha sugerencia. Sonrió de manera casi imperceptible…cada día que pasaba, sentía que estaba más maravillado y enamorado de aquella mujer, si es que aquello era posible; pero claro, como Uchiha que era tampoco iba a regodearlo a los cuatro vientos, también tenía una imagen que cuidar, más que nada en público pues en la intimidad era otra cosa.

Naruto se llevó un dedo a la barbilla meditabundo-…ummm…Mikoto Uchiha…-luego se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos sin dejar de pensar-…Mikoto Uzumaki…-murmuró después de breves segundos haciendo que una potente vena en la sien de Uchiha se hiciese presente-…¡¡se oye genial!! ¡¿A que no Sakura-chan?!

Antes de que ella pudiese responder, su marido respondió colérico-…¡¡ni en tus mejores sueños Usuratokanchi!! ¡¿Cómo crees que dejaré que Mikoto se case con tu hijo?!!

El ojiazul hizo una mueca de disgusto-… ¿Qué tienes en contra de Minato-chan, teme?

El pelinegro sonrió burlón-…que es tu hijo pedazo de burro…

-oigan…-habló la kunoichi para tratar de calmar el ambiente

-¡¡ ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?!! ¡¡ ¿A caso insinúas que mi hijo no es lo suficientemente bueno para Mikoto-chan?!!

-Naruto eso no es…

-¡¡oh vaya hasta que lo comprendiste Usuratokanchi!!

-este…Sasuke oye ten cuidado con…

-¡¡no me digas Usuratokanchi amargado!!

-oigan no griten que…

-¡¡¡dejaría de hacerlo si tu no vinieras con tus payasadas!!!

-la bebé…-dijo la mujer ya hartándose de su falta de tino con la pequeña que daba leves señas de despertarse por el alboroto

-¡¡no son payasadas!! ¡Además piénsalo teme! ¡¿Quién mejor que el hijo del próximo Hokage?!

-Sasuke por favor Mikoto va a…

Antes de que su marido pudiese contestar, la criatura abrió los ojos de pronto. Ninguno se percató de aquellos hasta que un potente llanto inundó la habitación taladrándoles los oídos. La kunoichi gruñó maldiciones mirándolos furibundo, mientras que los dos se veían complicados al no saber qué hacer, si incluso Uchiha había perdido su careta de chico indiferente mostrando ahora un rostro lleno de complicación y miedo.

-¡¿viste lo que hiciste teme?! ¡Mikoto-chan se ha puesto triste porque te opusiste a su amor con Minato!

-¡¿lo que yo hice pedazo de burro?! ¡¡Si no mal recuerdo quien comenzó diciendo estupideces fuiste tú!!

Una vena gigante se apoderó de la chica, la cual por órdenes estrictas de la Hokage no podía levantarse debido a la complicación que hubo en el parto, por lo que no podía ir a tomar a su pequeña y consolarla. La niña hizo acopió de todas sus fuerzas para llorar con más ahínco y a todo pulmón, provocando que nuevamente ambos hombres se viesen en apuros.

-¡si Minato-chan estuviese aquí ella no estaría en ese estado…!-gruñó el kitsune mientras hacía morisquetas para intentar distraer a la niña. Pareció funcionar breves segundos, a lo que los tres suspiraron aliviados, pero nuevamente la niña comenzaba a llorar-… ¡ya, ya Mikoto-chan que Hinata-chan ya va a llegar con tu futuro esposo!

-¡¿quieres dejar de decir sandeces usuratokanchi?!

-¡¿y tú quieres dejar de decirme Usuratokanchi?!

Nuevamente Uchiha iba a replicarle pero un aura peligrosa les erizó la piel a ambos. Giraron su atención a la pelirosa que los observaba furiosa, con sus ojos jades brillantes por el deseo de estrangularlos y aniquilarlos a golpes ahí mismo a lo que ambos tragaron con dolor.

-dame a mi hija…-gruñó autoritaria a lo que Sasuke obedeció tratando de disimular calma

Le entregó el frágil cuerpo de su pequeña, a lo que ella se apresuró a acurrucarla. Meció ligeramente su cuerpo mientras susurraba palabras de consuelo y su dedo subía y bajaba ante su manita para distraer su llanto. Mikoto comenzó a calmarse con lentitud. Vio el dedo de su madre moverse a lo que ella se apresuró a sujetarlo con su pequeña mano, dando a entender que no la soltaría. Sakura sonrió al notar la ligera fuerza que su niña ejercía sobre su dedo, era como si así quisiera retenerla, como si así se asegurase que no se alejaría de su lado.

Los hombres suspiraron aliviados al unísono. Admitían que aquello había sido un martirio. Pasaron breves segundos en los que la paz se mantenía en la habitación, pero esta fue quebrada por la mirada fulminante de la ojijade.

-ustedes par de idiotas…-gruñó haciéndolos estremecer. La chica cuando se enfadaba daba miedo aunque ellos habían aprendido a lidiar con eso, pero estaba el pequeño detalle de que ELLA era una chica VIOLENTA, que acababa de salir de un PARTO no hace más de una hora por lo que sus HORMONAS iban a estar ALBOROTADAS.

Todo el tiempo que llevaban conociendo a sus respectivas parejas les ayudó a aprender. Mujer + Hormonas= PELIGRO. Sí, lo habían aprendido de la manera más dolorosa que pudiese existir, pero al menos agradecían que salieran ilesos de aquello…al menos hasta ahora.

-como los vea nuevamente hacer llorar a mi tebuki juro que a ti…-dijo apuntando al rubio quien tragó-…te castro sin anestesia…-Naruto palideció-…y a ti…-siguió para observar a su marido el cual intentaba mostrarse indiferente-…te dejo sin sexo por un año completo…-Sasuke iba a reclamar pero ella lo miró con advertencia-…y no me vengas a contradecir que sabes que lo haré…

El ojiazul rió por lo bajo-…te tocó lo peor teme…

Uchiha murmuró maldiciones. A pesar de que muchas veces ella le había dicho aquello, hubieron un par de ocasiones en las que sí cumplió con su promesa y vaya que si había sido tormentoso…incluso estuvo al borde la súplica. Sí, él…Sasuke Uchiha estuvo a solo breves segundos de suplicarle pero… finalmente ella terminaba compadeciéndose-sí, ella se compadecía de él, de Sasuke Uchiha-humillante, verdaderamente humillante pero no se quejaba si eso lo dejaba volver a sentir su aroma y su cuerpo desnudo cerca.

Un fuerte puf se escuchó en el lugar levantando una amplia cortina de humo blanco para luego darle paso a la imagen de un peliplateado, el cual alzaba la mano en son de saludo. Inmediatamente la caja de pañuelos que había en la mesa de la chica chocó en su cabeza haciendo que el hombre sudase ante aquel recibimiento.

-¡¿Cómo se le ocurre entrar con una cortina de humo?! ¡Hola, bebé recién nacida!-reclamó la madre siendo apoyada tanto por su marido y su amigo

Kakashi se rascó la nuca avergonzado-…lo siento, es que aún no me acostumbro a la idea…-dijo mientras se acercaba a la kunoichi y le entregaba una caja con bombones haciendo que sus jades se iluminaran de alegría-…son tus favoritos…-dijo con un tono paternal que la estremeció.

Nuevamente lágrimas bañaron sus ojos a lo que ella comenzó a agitar su mano libre para intentar así vanamente contener el llanto. Naruto se apresuró a recoger la caja de pañuelos y entregárselo con rapidez a lo que ella se llevó uno directamente a los ojos.

-lo siento son…

Hatake sonrió tras su máscara-…lo sé, las hormonas…-dijo despreocupadamente acariciando su cabeza con dulzura-… ¿Cómo te sientes?

Sakura se repuso casi al instante haciendo que los tres la miraran un tanto extrañados-…bien, un poco adolorida pero es normal…

-Shizune me dijo que hubo una leve complicación…

La pelirosa asintió-…esta pequeña al parecer no deseaba salir todavía…-dijo mientras besaba su frente-…aunque no me extraña…-miró a los dos hombres que se encontraban al final de su cama-… con ese par la pobre obviamente que no deseaba salir y escucharlos discutir por algo que…-entrecerró los ojos mirándolos con severidad-…tendrá que decidir en MUCHOS años más…

Naruto desvió la mirada-…pero no me puedes que Mikoto Uzumaki se oye mejor que Mikoto Uchiha…

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada-…repite eso y te hago tragarte mi chidori…

Kakashi sintió como un sudor frío le recorría la sien. Luego se concentró en la pequeña que dormía plácidamente entre los protectores brazos de su madre, quien mantenía su dedo atrapado entre sus pequeños deditos. Sonrió con ternura ante la escena…jamás pensó que llegaría a ver a Sakura, a la pequeña pelirosada de ojitos jades con un bebé en brazos, era una imagen que le costaba asimilar, pues no hace mucho-solo cinco-ella tenía quince. Luego su atención se centró en el par que discutía pero intentando mantener un volumen equilibrado para no despertar a la pequeña. Tampoco llegó a creer que vería a uno regresar a Konoha para sentar cabeza con quien muchas veces dijo despreciar, al igual que no podía convencerse que el otro también era padre y que solo estaba a semanas de casarse con Hinata Hyuga, la chica que hacía años estaba enamorada de él pero que su torpeza y su obsesión por adquirir la atención de la pelirosa, eran más fuertes como para que lograse notarlo.

Hatake suspiró con cierto dolor y melancolía…le costa creer que sus tres alumnos, que habían llegado a sus manos siendo simples niños, niños de doce años ahora eran adultos hechos y derechos. Con familia, con hijos…con responsabilidades a pesar de ser tan jóvenes. Suspiró otra vez, quizás hubiesen esperado más tiempo pero…

Nuevamente el sonido de la puerta abriéndose estrepitosamente hizo que todos volteasen a ver a la recién llegada. Sus cabellos rubios, sujetos con una coleta alta tapando coquetamente uno de sus ojos color celestes ingresó al lugar para echarse a correr en dirección a su amiga y agarrarla del cuello emocionada.

-¡¡frentezota!!-chilló a lo que la pelirosa suspiró-… ¿Cómo te sientes?

Haruno sonrió levemente y feliz-…bien, gracias por preguntar cerda…

La rubia se alejó para luego mirar a la niña que dormitada pacíficamente-… ¡oh pero que hermosa es!-dijo pidiéndole autorización de cargarla con la mirada a lo que Sakura asintió. Cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos la examinó con cuidado, analizando cada detalle y maravillándose de su hermosura pero…-etto… ¿Sakura…?-dijo mirándola un poco temerosa a su reacción

La aludida se tensó de inmediato al escuchar aquel tono de voz como preocupado-… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Le ocurre algo?

-pues…-dijo Ino tratando de formular la pregunta de manera sutil

Sasuke se apresuró a ir al lado de ambas mujeres preocupado, ¿le habría pasado algo cuando se la arrebató a Naruto? Si es así él…

-¿no has pensado que podría sacar tu frente?

Un silencio sepulcral inundó la habitación. Los ojos jades se abrieron como platos mientras que los tres shinobis la miraban temerosos a su posible respuesta.

Sakura frunció el ceño furiosa provocando que los presentes se tensaran-…pues…-dijo con un tono seguro para luego ponerse a llorar a mares-…sí, sí lo he pensado…-chilló , quizás ahora no se notara pero cuando tuviese más cabello sí y…¡no quería ni imaginarlo!

La rubia rió nerviosa ante la situación, no pensaba que su amiga fuese a reaccionar así. Sasuke suspiró mientras se ganaba al lado de su mujer, quien aprovecho de esconder con pesar su rostro entre su pecho.

-¡oh vamos Sakura no te pongas así!-dijo utilizando un tono amable y sonriendo-…además frentuda y todo conseguiste ligarte al chico más codiciado de Konoha ¿Quién dice que tu hija no tendrá la misma suerte?

Los ojos jades se volvieron a posar en la rubia la cual palideció. Estaba metiendo la pata más profundo ¿verdad?

-ahora resulta que tuve suerte…-volvió a chillar la chica refugiándose en el pecho de su marido el cual soltó un gruñido en dirección a Yamanaka

-n-no tonta no digo eso…e-es…fue solo una broma estoy segura que no sacará tu frente…-Sakura la miró esperanzada

-¿de verdad lo crees?

-¡claro…!-dijo sonriente, aunque forzadamente. Si la niña se parecía tanto a ella, no dudaría que pudiese heredar aquel defecto-…aunque…-los shinobis la miraron furibundos acallándola

-¿aunque qué?

Ino hizo un gesto nervioso entregándole rápidamente a la criatura a su madre-…¡¡miren la hora, me tengo que ir…!!-nadie supo en que minuto había llegado a la puerta, pues su velocidad había sido tal que ninguno la vio-… ¡luego vendré a verte! ¡Te traeré unas flores!

Cerró la puerta tras de sí a lo que el equipo siete suspiró, más bien los hombres; ese era el talón de Aquiles de aquella muchacha. Había crecido escuchando las burlas constantes, los insultos e incluso soportado los golpes de los más grandes que aprovechaban su falta de autoestima y fastidiarla…y por ende, temían que ahora se deprimiese por el posible futuro de la pequeña.

-Ino-cerda…-masculló secando sus lágrimas con los pañuelos-…ya verá cuando regrese…

Nuevamente el golpeteo de la puerta captó la atención de los presentes. Esta se entreabrió dejando paso a un gigantesco oso de peluche con un rosetón color rojo alrededor del cuello, seguido por algunos mechones de color violeta. La kunoichi sonrió mientras que Sasuke hizo una mueca de desagrado… ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué ahora?

-¿de casualidad hay una tebuki por aquí?-dijo el hombre con una voz grave moviendo la manito peluda del peluche

Naruto sonrió mientras que una risa burlona escapó de sus labios. Miró al pelinegro que lo fulminó con la mirada, pero aún así su sonrisa no se desvaneció, al contrario…se hizo más amplia. Sakura rió levemente cuando vio ingresar por completo a su padre el cual sonreía ampliamente. El hombre dejó el pesado peluche en una silla cercana mientras se acercaba a la cama de su pequeña, corriendo casi de un empujón al Uchiha quien había logrado reaccionar y se había alejado lo suficiente como para que este ni lo rozase.

-¿Cómo te sientes pequeña?-preguntó acariciando sus cabellos a lo que la chica sonrió

-bien, gracias Otoo-san…

El ojijade sonrió. Un leve carraspeó por parte del kitsune-quien no le gustaba ser ignorado-captó la atención del hombre obligándolo a voltear y así encontrarse con los tres shinobis que lo observaban atentos, aunque más bien se centró en el pelinegro que lo único que hacía era asesinarlo con la mirada, a lo que él le correspondió de igual modo. Los presentes podían ver claramente como los rayos, las centellas incluso los kunai salían volando por aquella pequeña habitación. La kunoichi rió incómoda, mientras que sus acompañantes solo observaban la situación bastante divertidos.

-Uchiha…-saludó despectivo y frío

-Haruno…-le devolvió con el mismo tono

-veo que no te has ido…-gruñó cruzándose de brazos y arqueando una ceja con molestia

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? es MI mujer y MI hija las que están aquí…

El pelivioleta ladeó el rostro desinteresado-bueno eso no te importó algunos años atrás…-dijo con veneno, refiriéndose a la noche en que se había marchado de la aldea

Sasuke sintió como un tic se posaba en su ojo derecho. La ira lo estaba invadiendo por completo, por lo que Naruto y Kakashi se posicionaron cerca para prevenir algún homicidio, que estaban seguros estaba por venir. Luego de algunos minutos de silencio tenso, Uchiha sonrió de manera arrogante y dispuesto a responderle, pero una voz tras su espalda se lo impidió.

-Masato ¿quieres dejar a este muchacho en paz? ¡Recuerda que es tu yerno…!-reprendió una mujer de largos cabellos rosas, ojos azules y tez blanca

Sakura sonrió agradecida y feliz-…¡¡Okaa-san!!

La mujer se acercó a su pequeña y besó su frente-… ¿Cómo estas akachan?

-bien… ¡gracias!…-dijo con un doble sentido que su madre entendió a la perfección. De no haber sido por su intervención ahora estaría desatándose la cuarta guerra en ese pequeño cuartucho

Su madre sonrió cuando sus ojos se posaron en la pequeña. Sakura le extendió le pequeño bulto para que la cargara en brazos y pudiese contemplarla con mayor detenimiento. Masato a penas vio eso se apresuró hacia su mujer y al igual que ella babear por la niña que entreabría sus jades de vez en cuando, quejándose entre gorgoteos y bostezos.

-¡es idéntica a ti!-chilló la mujer maravillada

Masato asintió para luego entregarle una mirada fulminante al Uchiha-…salvo por el cabello negro…

Sasuke hizo el ademán de acercársele pero Naruto y Kakashi lo detuvieron antes de poder siquiera rozarle un pelo. La kunoichi rió de manera nerviosa…quizás estaba en un error al pensar que esos dos pudieran llevarse bien pero…

-_no por eso no voy a divertirme…_-pensó al recordar la apuesta que había quedado en el olvido

-¡es preciosa tebuki!-dijo su abuelo con orgullo ahora cargándola

Caminó hasta la ventana pasando cerca del vengador que lo seguía con la mirada. Cuando estuvieron cerca le otorgó una sonrisa burlona a lo que él arqueó una ceja confundido.

-el destino y venganza Uchiha…-rió-…ahora sabrás lo que se siente…

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos intentando ignorar sus deseos asesinos, ese hombre realmente colmaba su paciencia.

Y así pasaron las horas, con gente entrando y saliendo con infinitos regalos para ambas mujeres. Todos maravillándose por la pequeñita de ojitos jades que no hacía otra cosa que dormir en los protectores brazos de su madre.

Una enfermera llegó para avisarles que las horas se visita habían terminado. Con pesar cada uno de los presentes se fue retirando hasta que solo quedó la pequeña familia Uchiha. El ojinegro se acercó hasta su mujer para besar su frente y acariciar la pequeña cabeza de su hija. Sakura apoyó su cabeza en el fornido pecho de su marido sin emitir sonido alguno, cosa que captó su atención…ella no era alguien que tendiera a ser silenciosa.

-¿Qué pasa?

Haruno rió por lo bajo-… ¿Cómo sabes qué me pasa algo?

-te conozco…

-ya…

Mikoto bostezó perezosamente para nuevamente volver a dormir, provocándoles una risa a ambos…la pequeña sí que era dormilona. En eso una enfermera ingresó al lugar y se llevó a la pequeña a los cuneros, ya era hora para que todos los bebes estuviesen durmiendo. La kunoichi esperó a que la mujer se marchara antes de animarse a decirle a su amado esposo lo que la estuvo preocupando todo el día.

-¿sabes que te amo verdad?

Uchiha la miró con una ceja arqueada-… ¿a que ha venido eso?

-a nada en especial…-dijo sonriendo con sinceridad-…solo quiero estar segura que sabes que te amo…

El suspiró-…sí, si lo sé…

-entonces…-rió nerviosamente, no sabía cómo decirle aquello

-¿entonces?-insistió él, sabía que había gato encerrado

-sabrás que no es mi intensión hacerte sufrir… ¿verdad?

-escúpelo de una vez Sakura…-gruñó al ver que no iba al grano

-¿recuerdas el día que te dije que estaba embarazada?

Y no tuvo que decir más. Había estado pensando en eso todo el santo día y la presencia de Masato no había ayudado en lo absoluto… ¡sobre todo porque el hombre en cuestión estuvo a punto de acertarle más de treinta kunai, setenta shurikens, tres golpes en el rostro y siete patadas! Agradecía contar con un entrenamiento shinobi de primera, de no haber sido así…quizá en estos momentos Sakura estaría viuda.

La miró con irritación sonriendo forzadamente, si ella pensaba que iba a soportar ESA TORTURA estaba equivocada.

-me niego…

-¿Qué?

-me niego absolutamente…-sentenció cerrando los ojos altanero

Haruno hizo una mueca-…eres muy mal perdedor…

-llámame como quieras pero no dejaré sin padre a Mikoto…

Sakura rodó los ojos-…oh vamos Sasuke-kun no seas exagerado…

-¡¿exagerado?! ¡Tu padre intentó matarme todo el día! ¡¿A eso llamas exagerar?!

La chica calló. No podía negarlo, era cierto su padre había estado todo el día intentando eliminarlo. Gruñó, ya iba a hablar con él además también debía convencerle para que accediese a pasar el día con el Uchiha. Miró al chico en cuestión quien se mantenía en aquella posición de no querer ceder. Sonrió de manera coqueta mientras lo abrazaba por el brazo recargando su busto sobre este. Sasuke la miró de soslayo. Ella colocó la más dulces de las miradas haciendo un leve puchero que la hacía ver adorable y sumamente sexy en su opinión…

-no juegues sucio Sakura...-musitó por lo bajo. Ella sabía el efecto que causaba cuando se colocaba en ESA postura

-no sé de lo que hablas Sasuke-kun…-ronroneó mientras se acercaba a su oído

-Sakura te lo advierto…

La kunoichi sonrió de manera juguetona-… ¿Qué cosa? Yo no hago nada… -el Uchiha la ignoró-…oh vamos Sasuke-kun no te pongas así…te prometo que solo será por un día… ¿sí?-el vengador la miró de soslayo-…haz lo por mi… ¿nee?

El hombre suspiró derrotado… ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ceder?-…está bien…pero recuerda esas palabras cuando estemos en casa…

Haruno arqueó una ceja sin entender-… ¿Qué palabras?

Uchiha sonrió de manera arrogante y un tanto libidinosa-…"hazlo por mí"

Un sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas de la ojijade al interpretar sus palabras-…eres un pervertido…

-solo contigo…

-mas te vale…

Ambos sonrieron antes de juntar sus labios…ninguno podía imaginarse ya sin el otro y ahora menos con aquella niña bajo su cuidado. Sasuke abrazó a su mujer con fuerza cuando se vieron en la obligación de separase. Ella se acurrucó en su pecho y cerró los ojos lentamente…estaba feliz a su lado, al igual que él lo estaba y eso nada ni nadie lo iba a cambiar.

* * *

Hello!!

Aquí me encuentro actualizando este fic…jeje quise poner este capi antes de la tortura por la que nuestro amado Sasuke tendrá que pasar…digamos que es un respiro XD pero les aseguro que cuando toda su tortura termine se verá muy bien recompensado XD jajaja

Bueno…

Muchísimas gracias por sus magníficos comentarios! Son las mejores!

Les dejo un besote enorme a cada una!

Se despide atentamente

__NinfaOscura__


	4. Un día con mi suegro

_**Padre v/s Uchiha**_

¡Hola a mis queridas lectoras! Aquí Ninfa se reporta con otro capítulo, que es el penúltimo ;) espero que les guste ^^

-blablabla-personajes hablan

-_blablabla-_personajes piensan

Está demás decir que…Naruto…T.T…snif…no puedo…!!! Así que ustedes ya saben a lo que me refiero T.T…y bueno, esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro solo por mera entretención y espíritu creativo ;)

Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten mi historia!! :D

* * *

Odio.

Eso era lo que me trasmitía aquella mirada jade. Odio del más puro y letal. Si las miradas matasen, ¡Kamy en estos momentos estaría más que aniquilado! Aquello me hizo sonreír. Ja… Anciano de pacotilla…de nada le sirve mirarme así, no se va a deshacer de mí tan fácilmente… ¡menos ahora que soy el esposo de su hija y el padre de su nieta! ¡Ja!

-solo será por hoy…-dijo mi mujer mientras se acercaba hasta su padre y lo miraba suplicante

-no entiendo tebuki…-gruñó el hombre sin quitarme la mirada de encima-… ¿Por qué me tengo que quedar con tu _maridito_?-claramente ahí había sarcasmo y bastante desprecio

-créeme Haruno a mí tampoco me agrada la idea…-gruñí a pesar de la mirada de advertencia de mi esposa-…pero le prometí a Sakura que cuidaría a Mikoto hoy…

-y creo que es bueno que tanto Sasuke-kun y tu pasen tiempo juntos…

-estás loca…-dijimos al unísono para luego fulminarnos con la mirada

Sakura suspiró largamente-…por favor no me hagan esto más difícil…solo será un día nada más, se lo prometo…

De eso estaba claro; se lo había dejado más que advertido… ¡por mucho que me rogase, me sedujese, me golpease, incluso me matase… yo no volvería a quedarme con su padre jamás! ¡Solo porque di mi palabra y solo POR ELLA es que estoy aquí hoy a punto de sufrir la peor de las torturas! No por otra cosa…y eso no se volvería a repetir jamás… ¡jamás!

-les aseguro que estaré aquí antes de la cena…-continuó suplicante tomando las manos de su padre

Vi como Masato la miraba con atención. Hizo una mueca de desagrado mientras que yo rodaba los ojos… ahí iba otra vez con esos ojos de cordero a medio morir… ¡¿Por qué siempre tenía que hacer eso para convencernos?!

-de acuerdo…

Arquee una ceja al escuchar su afirmativa para luego gruñir con fuerza importándome un soberano comido que escuchasen… ¡genial! ¡Pasaría el día con mi queridísimo suegro!-nótese el sarcasmo por favor…

-¡Otoo-san te amo!-la escuché chillar mientras lo agarraba por el cuello feliz

Mi suegro en cuestión me miró burlón a lo que yo bufé. Si quería darme celos pues… ¡lo había hecho el muy desgraciado! Cerré los ojos intentando desentenderme de la situación mostrándome indiferente, no le iba a dar en el gusto de verme molesto.

-Sasuke-kun…-me llamó tiernamente Sakura mientras se colocaba enfrente sentándose en la mesa de te-… ¿me prometes que harás un esfuerzo por llevarte bien con Otoo-san?

Miré a Masato el cual me observaba con odio-…sí…-gruñí no muy convencido-… lo intentaré…

La vi sonreír feliz y eso logró quitarme de cierta manera el mal humor. Me dio un tierno beso en los labios para luego tomar sus cosas y acercarse hasta la puerta ante nuestras atentas miradas.

-ya saben en donde esta todo lo necesario ¿verdad?…-dijo colocándose el abrigo a lo que nosotros asentimos-…cualquier cosa pueden llamarme al hospital y vendré de inmediato…-aquello fue más para mí que para Masato por lo que se lo agradecí mentalmente-…procuren no matarse…-musitó entre en serio y en broma con una sonrisa forzada-…los amo ¡pórtense bien!

Salió dejándonos solos al fin. Yo no pude evitar suspirar, y es que la tortura que me esperaba era demasiada. Me crucé de brazos para luego centrarme en mi querido suegro que no hacía más que mutilarme con sus jades… ¡insisto eso es inútil, no se va a deshacer de mi!

-bien Uchiha dejaremos algunas cosas claras…-dijo de pronto a lo que yo hice una mueca de desagrado

Y aquí comienza mi tortura señoras y señores…

-¿Qué cosas?

-yo me encargaré de jugar, alimentar y dormir a Mikoto-chan… -hice una clara mueca de desacuerdo- … tu le cambiarás los pañales y calentarás su mamila…

¡Es todo! ¡El muy desgraciado acaba de cruzar el límite! ¡Sakura no llevaba fuera ni dos minutos y el muy hijo de-su madre-…me estaba dando órdenes! Pues está muy, MUY equivocado si piensa que me voy a dejar adrementar… ¡No señor! ¡A mí, a Sasuke Uchiha NADIE-a excepción de Tsunade y Sakura-para mi pesar- me da órdenes!

-no…-dije altanero inclinándome un poco y sonriendo de manera prepotente-…no me apetece seguir tu _plan…_

-¿y a mí que me importa?

Gruñí ante su postura altanera ¿Quién se creía para actuar así en MI casa?-…pues debería importarte Haruno…al fin de cuentas soy el padre de Mikoto y…-sonreír de manera triunfal al ver su rostro lleno de fastidio-…el marido de su _tebuki…_

Masato nuevamente me fulminó con la mirada. De cierta manera agradecía que Sakura lo haya despojado de sus armas, pues estaba claro de una cosa…si en esos momentos hubiese tenido algo en sus manos, me lo arroja sin piedad y algo me decía…que no hubiese fallado.

-puede ser, puede ser…pero mi tebuki nos pidió a AMBOS…-recalcó lo ultimo-…que cuidásemos de mi nieta, por lo que creo que es mejor que nos dividamos las tareas…

-totalmente de acuerdo…

-entonces ¿Por qué no aceptas lo que te prepuse en un principio y dejas de joder…?

-porque las tareas que me dejaste son un asco…

Me sonrió burlón mientras se cruzaba de brazos y alzaba la barbilla con autosuficiencia-… ¿no que eras el padre? ¡Pues bien! ¡Las tareas que te _impuse_…-cuidado, palabra Tabú Masato, ojo en quien la estás utilizando, porque no me hago responsable de tu funeral-…son las que el P-A-D-R-E debe hacer!

Realmente esto me está colmando la poca paciencia que me queda. Podía sentir claramente como una vena palpitante se centraba en mí sien y un tic se alojaba en mi ojo derecho. ¡Este hombre me saca de mis casillas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos! ¡De verdad que jamás había tenido tantas ganas de fusilar a alguien!

-…además…-prosiguió con un tono más afable que me extrañó-… tú tienes la fortuna de tener a mi nieta todos los días… ¡yo también quiero disfrutar de ella! ¡Recordar viejos tiempos!

Permanecí en silencio ante su confesión…jamás me hubiese imaginado que un hombre como él me estuviese diciendo a MI, a su peor "_enemigo" _algo como aquello. Suspiré…quizás solo esta vez pueda…

No esperen… no es que conozca a este tipejo desde ayer…no… ¡¡el muy desgraciado intenta engañarme!! Y yo el idiota casi caigo…hmp, pues ahora le quedará claro que con un Uchiha no se juega.

Centré mi mirada en él y sonreí de medio lado a lo arqueó una ceja. Pude notar el brillo de malicia en sus ojos y la cierta aprensión al verse descubierto.

-lo entiendo…-musite tratando de fingir condescendencia, aunque en realidad quería estrangularlo… ¡Kamy ni el dobe me producía esta exasperación y esta necesidad casi enajenada de sangre!-… pero creo que es justo que ambos compartamos con ella… al fin de cuentas Sakura nos dejo a cargo a los dos…

Masato hizo una mueca ante mis palabras. Tenía claro que el muy maldito pensaba que acataría sus órdenes, pues se equivocó. Lo vi acomodarse en el sillón cruzándose de brazos y centrando su mirada en un punto fijo de la mesa de té. Una vena sobresalía de su frente al igual que su labio superior temblaba quizás por la ira contenida…

-_bien Uchiha: 1 Masato: 0…-_pensé triunfal

-bien, estas en lo cierto…-dijo de pronto desconcertándome-…entonces compartiremos las labores ¿te parece bien?-me dijo esbozando una sonrisa bastante extraña

-_No, no me parece bien porque no me fio de ti…-_pensé aprensivo

Estaba seguro que cuando me viese con la guardia baja…Sakura quedaría viuda. Cerré los ojos mientras mis labios hacían una mueca; tenía que darle una respuesta que también me conviniese. Tenía dos opciones…

La primera: decirle que sí que nos dividiéramos las labores y acatar con lo que me encomendó…-descartada de inmediato

Y la segunda: decirle que no y sacarlo a patadas de MI casa…-admito que esa opción fue tentadora, pero la paliza que recibiría por parte de mi amada mujer no me la iba a quitar nadie…

Gruñí. Esto de ser padre y tener que compartir con tu suegrito no es nada bueno… ¡Tu paz mental se pone en riesgo, al igual que tu integridad física!

-¿y bien Uchiha? ¿Tanto te cuesta formular una respuesta?

Sarcasmo + Veneno=Masato Haruno. Reí por lo bajo ante aquel pensamiento, ¡bah! Como si me afectase lo que este anciano me dijese.

-realmente eres un bruto…

-y tú un idiota…

-hebi…

-desgraciado…

-traidor…

-viejo impotente…

-¡ey! ¡Que tu también vas para allá!-chilló apuntándome de manera acusadora recordándome brevemente a su hija. Vaya que esos dos si se parecen, más de lo que me gustaría admitir.

Iba a refutar aquello pero el llanto de Mikoto por el receptor de radio que Sakura había dejado previamente sobre la mesa captó nuestra atención de lleno. No tardé en incorporarme al mismo tiempo que Masato. Nos desafiamos con la mirada mientras nos dirigíamos a la habitación que correspondía a mi hija.

Salimos de la sala para luego comenzar a subir las escaleras. Primero él iba detrás, pero se adelantó un par de escalones. Al verme relegado lo imité quedando nuevamente encabezando la marcha, pero era obvio que mí _amado _suegro no se quedaría tranquilo; comenzamos una breve lucha pues las escaleras se nos terminaron para dirigirnos hombro con hombro por el pasillo hasta el rosado cuarto que estaba a dos puertas más adelante.

Cuando llegamos, ambos extendimos la mano para girar el pomo deteniéndonos a breves milímetros. Nuestras miradas se encontraron para comenzar otra guerra con kunai y cualquier arma punzante- imaginarias obviamente- que pudiese existir y así a lo menos mutilar a nuestro contrincante.

El llanto de Mikoto se hizo más fuerte y demandante por lo que me apresuré a abrir a pesar de que Masato intentó adelantarse. Hice el ademan de ingresar pero no pude evitar que el anciano me empujase e ingresara al cuarto primero. Gruñí mil blasfemias por lo bajo y me encaminé hasta la cuna en donde ya se encontraba mi suegro sacando a mi hija que no dejaba de llorar.

-¿Qué pasa akachan?-dijo mientras la elevaba un poco y acercaba la nariz para oler su pañal-… ¡oh ya veo! ¡Alguien se hizo ¿verdad?!

Rodé los ojos ante la pregunta…sí, como si le fuese a responder. Pero en fin, comencé a recorrer el cuarto centrándome en el cambiador de color rosa y blanco con motivos florales que reposaba en el extremo de la amplia habitación.

-muy bien Uchiha has tu trabajo…

Bufé-… ¿Por qué mejor no lo haces tú?

-porque TU eres el PAPÁ…yo simplemente soy el abuelo…

-¡oh claro! Olvidé que los ancianos son inútiles…

Hizo una mueca de desagrado que me hizo esbozar una sonrisa triunfal-…_Uchiha: 2 Masato: 0…_

-ajá, bien ¿quieres que lo haga? ¡Pues lo haré! No soy yo el que deberá darle cuentas a mi hija cuando regrese del trabajo…-sentenció con una sonrisa burlona

-mierda…-mascullé

Si era así Sakura obviamente iba a matarme…o peor aún… ¡no iba a dejar que la tocase quizás por cuánto tiempo! ¡Y eso era una verdadera tortura!

-_Uchiha: 2 Masato: 1…-_pensé frustrado mientras suspiraba largamente-…bien de acuerdo, yo me encargaré…-musité para dirigirme al pequeño baño que se conectaba con el cuarto para lavarme las manos

Masato me observaba con atención asintiendo de manera afirmativa, como si estuviese aprobando mi conducta. Rodé los ojos, eso era imposible…

Cuando terminé, tomé a Mikoto en brazos para dirigirme hasta el cambiador. Miré si este poseía todo lo que necesitaba; pañales limpios…sí; toallas húmedas…sí; cremas…sí; cubre pañales…sí; el bote de basura…sí; ropa limpia…sí. ¡Bien! Todo estaba en su lugar, tal cual Sakura lo había dejado antes de marcharse…

La deposité con cuidado en la mesa y aspiré aire profundamente. Había hecho aquellos dos veces a lo menos y realmente mi estomago me rogaba que evitase esa tortura. Hice una mueca… ¡Kamy realmente me odias!

Escuché un disimulada risa tras mi espalda que me hizo hervir la sangre… ¡ese desgraciado se estaba burlando de mi! ¡Pues no lo iba a permitir! ¡Aunque eso significase sentir el olor de aquel pañal pútrido que estaba a solo segundos de quitar!

Tragué con dificultad mientras le sacaba el enterito de color rosa pálido, dejándola sola en pañales. Mikoto cesó brevemente su llanto para luego mirar el móvil que hice funcionar para que se distrajese. Me armé de valor y le quité el pañal encontrándome con lo que temía. Haciendo acopio de todas mis fuerzas para no vomitar se lo quité y lo boté inmediatamente en el basurero que se encontraba al lado.

-muy bien Uchiha, muy bien ¿ahora que sigue?

No le respondí. Lo que siempre me resonaba en la mente es que no podía distraerme… Mikoto era bastante inquieta por lo que un descuido me podría costar caro. Suspiré mientras retomaba mi tarea. Saqué una de las toallas húmedas y comencé a limpiarla con cuidado, manteniendo mi rostro totalmente frío, sin mostrar algún indicio de que estaba al borde del vomito… ¡realmente no sé como Sakura puede hacer esto todos los días! Y peor aún… ¡Unas diez veces! ¡Eso era demasiado!

Cuando terminé no pude evitar suspirar aliviado. Ya había hecho la parte desagradable. Tomé la crema y comencé a untarla provocando una leve risilla en ella a lo que yo no pude evitar sonreír.

-con que te gusta que te cambien el pañal… ¿eh?-susurré a lo que ella volvió a reír-…si ya veo…

Masato se posó a mi lado arqueando una ceja-… ¿y el talco?

Lo miré de soslayo-…Sakura no le echa talco…-alzó ambas cejas ante mi respuesta-…dice que es peligroso, que puede inhalar los polvos…

-¡oh vamos pero Mikoto-chan quiere talco! ¿O no akachan?

Mi hija se llevó una mano hasta la boca y rió divertida al ver las morisquetas que su abuelo realizaba. Rodé los ojos mientras sacaba un pañal limpio y se lo colocaba con cuidado.

-insisto que deberías usar talco…

-ya te dije que no, no voy a arriesgarme…-gruñí

-¡pero si yo le eché talco a Sakura un montón de veces y no le ocurrió nada!

-poco me importa…-contesté tratando de sonar calmo, CREO que lo logré-…ahora sostenla mientras me voy a lavar las manos para terminar de cambiarla…

-bien…-masculló cargándola en brazos

Me encaminé hasta el lavabo soltando un suspiro cansado; al menos terminé la peor parte y quizás tuviera que repetir el patrón en unas dos horas más...tiempo suficiente para reponer mi estómago.

Me sequé las manos para luego salir del pequeño baño, ahora había que ver si tenía hambre por lo qu--...

-¡¡ ¿Qué MIERDA HACES MASATO?!!

Salí justo en el instante que el idiota le sacaba el pañal a Mikoto y estaba a solo unos cuantos segundos de bañarla en talco. El se encogió de hombros ignorándome casi por completo.

-con el talco se sentirá más fresca…

-¡para eso era la crema!-vociferé acercándome hasta él y arrebatarle el pote de polvos

-¡oh vamos esto es completamente seguro, por algo lo utilizan los bebes!

-¡pero para los pies, idiota!

-¡Uchiha yo tengo experiencia en esto, así que no te metas!-insistió quitándome el talco

-¡¿experiencia?! ¡¡ ¿Llamas experiencia querer ahogar a tu nieta?!!-nuevamente mi mano apresaba el pote

-¡que no pasa nada!

Comenzamos una lucha de quita y jala intentando hacernos cada quien de aquel maldito pote que no hacía otra cosa que esparcir polvos por todos lados. Mikoto se mantenía quieta observándonos con detenimiento-tampoco era que me descuidara demasiado, si algo le llegase a pasar moriría, y no precisamente en manos de Sakura-de vez en cuando soltaba risas e intentaba capturar el blanquecino polvillo que caía como nieve por los alrededores. Pero pareció aburrirse pronto, pues comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro tratando de incorporarse. Ante aquello me limité a dejar de forcejear con mi suegro e ir inmediatamente a impedir que se cayera del cambiador- realmente esta pequeña se parece más a Sakura que a mí ¡no se queda quieta ni por un instante!- ignorando completamente lo que ocurrió en esos momentos.

-vaya eso estuvo cerca…-susurré aliviado

Sentí como Masato comenzaba a toser con desesperación por lo que me vi obligado a voltear. No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa burlona al verlo cubierto de talco, escupiendo y tosiendo lo que había ingresado a su boca y en sus intentos por sacárselo de los pulmones, dándose fuertes golpes en el pecho.

-¿no que el talco era seguro?

Me fulminó con la mirada para dirigirse hasta el baño dando verdaderas zancadas y cerrar la puerta de un portazo. Mikoto hizo un puchero ante aquello por lo que me apresuré a distraerla y evitar que comenzase a llorar. Inmediatamente el pre llanto se transformó en una potente risa que me hizo…-ejem, babear-…sonreír.

Miré los jades de mi pequeña que me escudriñaban con curiosidad a lo que reí por lo bajo-…tu abuelo es un estúpido…-mascullé-… ya te darás cuenta con el tiempo…

Le arreglé el pañal y me dirigí hasta la sala, no deseaba estar cuando mi queridísimo suegro saliese con su cara de "muérete imbécil", deseaba evitar futuras masacres…aunque no podía dejar de pensar en un pequeño detalle… Uchiha: 3 Masato: 1… ¡oh si! ¡Ese anciano estaba perdiendo ante mí!

Coloqué a Mikoto en el moisés que se encontraba en la sala. Sus ojitos comenzaron a cerrarse con lentitud por lo que me tranquilicé…al menos se quedaría quieta por algunas horas. Esperé hasta que se durmió-lo cual no tardó mucho-para luego dejarme caer en uno de los sillones y encender el televisor. Pasé los canales sin mucho interés hasta que unos pasos provenientes de la escalera captaron mi atención. Ladeé el rostro en dirección a la entrada de la sala sonriendo, sobre todo al notar la cara de fastidio de Haruno…admito que me lo estaba pasando en grande y que hubiese dado cualquier cosa por tener una foto de aquel momento.

-bien Uchiha tu ganas…-gruñó mientras se sentaba enfrente desprendiendo un poco de polvo blanco de sus ropas al momento de hacerlo-…el talco no es seguro…

-ya te lo dije…

Nos quedamos en silencio mirando la televisión. Tomé el control y cambié de canal una y otra vez, dándole la vuelta quizás unas siete veces a los doscientos canales que JUSTO en esos momentos, no tenían nada interesante.

-¿Quieres simplemente dejarlo en uno? ¡Me estas mareando!

Gruñí-…no hay nada que me interese…

-quizás a ti no pero a mí sí…

-me vale un rábano…

No sé en qué momento Masato se levantó de sus sitio y me arrebató el control, solo sé que pasó. Arqueé una ceja claramente molesto ante su actitud pero no dije nada… ¡bah! Era mejor que él pusiera algo que ver en vez de ejercitar mi pulgar en vano.

Lo dejó en un canal de pesca… ¿pesca? ¡¡ ¿Han visto un canal de pesca alguna vez?!! ¡Es lo más aburrido, tedioso y lastimero que puede existir! ¡Digo ¿Quién puede estar en un barco en la mitad de un lago, con una caña de pescar, estático dos horas y más para recién lograr pescar UN solo pez?! ¡¡Es más fácil hacerlos saltar y clavarles una kunai!! Simple, sencillo y sobre todo… ¡no era aburrido!

"_**la pesca es relajante…ayuda al hombre entrar en contacto consigo mismo, pues la concentración y la paciencia son lo…"**_

Bla-bla-bla-bla, puras palabrerías baratas. Rodé los ojos para luego mirar a mi suegro que estaba concentrado en el programa. De vez en cuando asentía e imitaba algunos movimientos, olvidándose por completo de mi presencia. Bueno, eso estaba bastante bien…así no iba a joderme la psiquis por el resto del día.

Fue entonces que Mikoto comenzó a llorar. Me incorporé al instante seguido nuevamente por Masato. Esta vez fui yo quien la cargó. Fijé mi atención en el reloj que marcaba las dos en punto… ¿recién? ¡Si tan solo hace dos Horas Sakura se fue a trabajar! ¡Mierda, este día iba a ser eterno!

Estuvimos ambos tratando de calmar su llanto y distraerla. En esos momentos esquivé varios puñetazos, juguetes, patadas y más juguetes que se dirigían a diferentes partes de mi anatomía. Si el imbécil cree que me voy a dejar golpear solo por mero gusto, está equivocado. Aquello duró bastante tiempo, hasta que finalmente se rindió. Con paso seguro se encaminó hasta la cocina dejándome en paz algunos segundos en los que aproveché de exhalar e inhalar para intentar calmar mis instintos homicidas. Ya estaba al borde no responder por mis acciones…y ya tenía una víctima en mente.

-según mi tebuki…-habló de pronto Haruno sacándome de mis cavilaciones. Dirigí mi atención hacia él, pero este estaba más ocupado leyendo una hoja-…a esta hora hay que darle de comer…

-hmp…

Nos encaminamos hasta la cocina. Una vez ahí, mi suegro me quitó a mi hija para luego sentarse en el desayunador. Se hizo el desentendido a mi mirada fulminante y maquiavélica, por lo que no insistí…si quería que este día terminase sin que hubiese sangre derramada, pues…tendría que quedarme callado.

Saqué una pequeña olla y puse a hervir el agua. Luego me dirigí hasta el refrigerador en donde había un pote de leche. Lo vertí en la mamila para finalmente colocarla dentro de la olla y esperar a que se calentara lo suficiente.

-mi akachan recién tiene tres meses… ¿no le estarás dando leche corriente verdad?

Rodé los ojos-…no Haruno, es leche materna…

-¡oh perfecto! Porque no me gustaría que por TU culpa Mikoto-chan se enfermara…

Sonreí de manera maliciosa-…y lo dice quien casi la ahoga con talco…_Uchiha: 4 Masato: 1_

-eso mi tebuki no lo sabe…-rió por lo bajo, obligándome a voltear-… ¿Qué? ¿Pretendes que asuma la responsabilidad, cuando fuiste TU quien le cambió los pañales?

-¡eres un…!

Me sonrió maliciosamente…el muy desgraciado sabe que Sakura no dudaría ni un segundo de su palabra. ¡Mierda…! Eso nos deja en Uchiha: 4 Masato: 2…pero no importa…no importa porque aún llevo la delantera.

-por cierto Uchiha, la mamila debe estar lista…

Me giré para verificar sus palabras. Vertí un poco de leche en mi muñeca y negué con levedad-… no, aún le falta un poco…

Se levantó de sopetón y me entregó a Mikoto-…déjame ver…

-ya te dije que aún le falta…

Me ignoró. Vertió un poco de leche sobre su muñeca y luego ante mi mirada atónita se la llevó a la boca. La saboreó un rato y asintió casi al instante.

-está perfecta para ella…-me dijo arrebatándome a mi hija y comenzar a darle de comer-… recuerda que ellos no sienten las cosas de la misma manera que nosotros, una temperatura que para un adulto puede ser tibia, para los bebes puede estar hirviendo…

No le presté ni la más mínima atención, en mi mente aún estaba la imagen de él bebiendo la leche de Sakura-…tu…-titubeé al principio

-¿yo qué?-me preguntó mirándome con extrañeza

-tu…probaste esa leche…

Su ceja se arqueó ante mi afirmación-…sí ¿y?-no respondí, aún no lograba salir del shock-… ¡oh vamos como si nunca hubieses probado leche materna! ¿O me equivoco?

Agradecí tener un control perfecto ante mis emociones. En esos momentos hubiera jurado que mi cara se había encendido igual que luz de navidad por la vergüenza… admitirle a tu suegro que sí había tomado leche materna pero no solamente de mi madre era algo que…bueno a ningún padre le gustaría escuchar.

-no…-contesté con frialdad

El entrecerró los ojos e hizo una mueca extraña-… ¡oh aclaro que no me equivoco!...-musitó entre dientes-…menudo pervertido…-siseó al final

Uchiha: 4 Masato: 3…obviamente no iba a contestarle…no podía negar lo que era evidente. Se senté con brusquedad observando como Haruno alimentaba a mi hija y de vez en cuando me fulminaba con la mirada.

Cuando terminó dejó la mamila a un lado y comenzó a dar tenues palmaditas en la espaldita de Mikoto. Suspiré. Estaba aburrido…me levanté de mi sitio y comencé a lavar los trastes sucios ignorando por completo a mi suegro.

-oye Uchiha ¿Cuándo piensas hacer el almuerzo?

Sentí como mi tan conocido tic regresaba a mi ojo y ahora también se apoderaba de mi labio superior derecho. ¡¿Qué acaso el muy desgraciado pensaba que era su criado o qué?!

-yo no cocino…-mentira, si lo hago-…_al menos no para ti…_

-está bien…-dijo despreocupado-… tampoco me voy a arriesgar a que me envenenes…

-¿entonces qué planeas?

Volteé para encararlo. El simplemente se encogió de hombros-…yo haré la comida…

-no me fio de ti…

-ya…-masculló-…tampoco es que sea un maldito como para envenenarte y dejar desamparada a mi hija y a mi nieta…

-¿a no?

-no…

Nuevamente nuestras miradas se enfrascaron en una batalla en la que como siempre…no había ganador. Suspiré larga y cansadamente, no me quedaba otra que acceder.

-bien, encárgate tu de eso…

Tomé a Mikoto en brazos y me la llevé hasta su cuarto. La acomodé en la cuna y me aseguré que el radio estuviera bien posicionado. Una vez hecho, me quedé contemplando un rato el níveo rostro de mi hija. Dormía de manera apacible y confiada…realmente envidiaba eso. Cuando se es ninja, aquellos privilegios se acaban…siempre alerta, siempre a la defensiva, siempre pendiente a cualquier cosa extraña que pudiera ocurrir… sobretodo ahora. Porque tenía dos motivos por los cuales estar más a la defensiva, porque tenía dos motivos por los cuales regresar a casa todos los días, tenía dos motivos que llenaban mi pútrida existencia... Mi esposa y Mi hija.

Son mi orgullo, son mi vida… y ya no me sorprende admitirme algo así…porque insisto, son lo más importante que tengo.

Acaricié el rostro de Mikoto para luego disponerme a salir en silencio. Bajé hasta la cocina en donde un aroma a comida llenaba el lugar por completo. Masato se encontraba sirviendo ya los platos con una sonrisa que…admito me dio bastante desconfianza.

-está servido…-canturreó mirándome con malicia

Instintivamente mis ojos recorrieron cada rincón de la cocina hasta reparar en el basurero. Noté una caja de color rojo que estaba CLARO no se encontraba allí antes de ir al cuarto de Mikoto. Entrecerré los ojos…sea lo que sea, yo no me iba a comer ESO.

Me senté y me crucé de brazos para observar el plato con desconfianza…

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó simulando inocencia

-nada…-mascullé

Masato sonrió-… ¡oh! Olvidaba el agua…

Se encaminó hasta el refrigerador con paso lento. Aquello me dio más aprensión…mi mente empezó a trabajar a mil por hora descifrando todo con cuidado.

Tenía varias opciones:

Primero: el plato que tenía enfrente no poseía nada, pero con su actitud me quería hacer creer lo contrario y obligarme así a intercambiar platos

Segundo: ambos platos contenían algo, por lo que si llegaba a cambiarlo terminaría cayendo en su trampa de igual manera…

Tercero: ninguno tenía nada y planeaba echar lo que fuese lo que tuviese en el agua…

O Cuarto: simplemente me quiere matar…

Negué. Yo no iba a comer por mucha hambre que tuviese…al fin de cuentas soy un jounnin, puedo resistir días completos sin comer. Miré de soslayo a mi suegro que seguía vertiendo agua en los vasos. Nuevamente me centré en la comida…bien podía poner en práctica una de mis teorías.

Tomé ambos platos levantándolos levemente para dejarlos otra vez en su lugar, simulando que los había intercambiado. Masato regresó casi a los segundos después, como si esperase aquella reacción de mi parte. Me sonrió afable y procedió a comenzar a comer.

Yo me mantuve con la mirada pegada en él, sin perder ninguno de sus movimientos y sin siquiera cruzarme por la cabeza tragar un poco de ESO que tenía enfrente.

-¿no comes?

-no tengo hambre…

El se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo como si nada. A los breves minutos terminó su plato y suspiró satisfecho. Bien, no había pasado nada…pero no por eso iba a confiarme; los dos somos bastante despiertos y analíticos, por lo que perfectamente pudo predecir mi plan. Lo escuché reír por lo bajo…eso me terminó por dar la razón.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle qué era lo que le causaba tanta risa cuando el timbre resonó en el lugar. Ambos intercambiamos miradas extrañadas hasta que finalmente me levanté para ver de quien se trataba. De paso vislumbré la hora. Eran las cuatro. Bien, solo tres más y todo terminaría.

Abrí sin mayores ánimos para luego soltar un gruñido…lo que me faltaba.

-¡¡teme!!-chilló el dobe mientras ingresaba a la casa

-sí claro dobe pasa…

Se encaminó hasta la sala cargando algo entre sus brazos…algo con pelo amarillo.

-trajiste a Minato…-mascullé

-sí, es que Hinata-chan tenía turno en el hospital y tuve que quedarme con él…

Asentí-…estamos en las mismas…

-jeje si Sakura-chan me lo dijo cuando fui a dejar a Hinata-chan al hospital…

-¿y te dijo que el ogro de su padre también está aquí?

Naruto se echó a reír de buena gana-… ¡Oh vamos teme! Masato-Ojii-chan no es tan malo…

-tú no eres su yerno…

-bien, bien…-dijo al fin colocando a Minato en el moisés-… ¿no te molesta verdad?

-no, pero si quieres podemos dejarlo en la cuna con Mikoto…

-¡¡oh perfecto así se conocerán mejor!!-chilló claramente emocionado

Arqueé una ceja-…ya te dije que te quitaras esa puta idea de tu cabeza hueca… ¡MI hija NO se va a CASAR con TU hijo!

Lo vi cruzarse de brazos mientras cerraba los ojos ofendido-…insisto de que harían una estupenda pareja…

-en tus sueños usuratokanchi…

Tomé al pequeño Uzumaki en brazos y me dirigí hasta el cuarto de mi hija. No me agradaba mucho la idea, pero prefería dejarlos a ambos en la cuna en donde había un radio ya instalado, que bajar a Mikoto que de seguro estaba dormida y tener que volver a posicionar el radio.

-¡oye teme ¿Dónde dijiste que estaba Masato-Ojii-chan?!

-en la cocina…

Ingresé a la habitación con cuidado y sin hacer ruido. Pude escuchar la lenta y pausada respiración de mi hija a lo que sonreí. Me acerqué lentamente y deposité al pequeño que también dormía con tranquilidad. Me quedé un rato contemplándolos…ambos confiados y seguros… sonreí.

De pronto noté que el pequeño Uzumaki-inquieto al igual que el dobe de su padre-se removía un poco dando ligeros manotazos que temí despertaran a Mikoto. Hice el ademán de correrlo pero algo sucedió…

Los ojitos de mi hija se entreabrieron con lentitud. Recorrieron la cuna hasta toparse con el inquieto rubio que no hacía más que manotear como si estuviese luchando con un adversario imaginario. Se mantuvo observándolo por breves segundos hasta que llevó una de sus pequeñas y delicadas manos hasta la mano de Minato y la sujetó con fuerza…en esos momentos él se calmó por completo. Mikoto se relajó a los segundos después y volvió a dormirse con mucha más tranquilidad que antes.

Parpadeé atónito a lo que acababa de acontecer… era extraño ver que un bebé actuara de aquella manera tan…como decirlo… ¿Tan Sakura? Sí, creo que esa es la palabra…acogedora, contenedora, tranquila y apacible…

-quizás el dobe tenga razón…-susurré mirando a la réplica de mi amigo. La única diferencia es que el pequeño Uzumaki terminó heredando los ojos de su madre-…quizás ellos dos si…

Negué fervientemente recordando las palabras de mi mujer. Ellos apenas eran unos bebés. Unos niños que no tienen conciencia de lo que es el amor ni nada de esas cosas…por lo que no iba a preocuparme…al menos hasta que Mikoto cumpliese los doce.

Salí del cuarto cerrando la puerta con cuidado para irme nuevamente en donde de seguro estaba el idiota y el diablo manteniendo alguna estúpida conversación. Iba bajando la escalera cuando me topé de lleno con la imagen del dobe; su rostro cambiaba de color a cada instante mientras que sujetaba su estómago con fiereza. Arqueé una ceja al verlo en eses estado, sobre todo al ver como el sudor recorría sus sienes como si de un grifo abierto se tratase.

-¿Qué t---…?

-¡¡BAÑO, BAÑO, BAÑO, BAÑO, BAÑO, BAÑO!!

Fue lo único que chilló pasando de mí y dirigiéndose hasta el baño. Me costó mucho asimilar la situación hasta que por fin algo golpeó mi mente. Hice una mueca… ¿laxante? ¿Ese era el maravilloso y macabro plan de Haruno? ¡¡ ¿Darme un laxante?!!

Me dirigí a la cocina dando verdaderas zancadas. Masato estaba de brazos cruzados con una clara mueca de irritación mirando el plato y el vaso que se suponía yo debía haber tomado y comido. Sonreír triunfal.

-pensé que era más inteligente Masato…mira que darme laxante ¿no tenias una mejor idea…?

-cállate Uchiha…hubiera resultado si Naruto no hubiese intervenido…

-hmp, ni de broma yo ya me había dado cuenta que habías echado algo a mi comida…

-¿seguro a tu comida?-rió por lo bajo a lo que yo arqueé una ceja

Examiné mejor las cosas y fue allí en entre en cuenta. Había un tomate sobre la mesa, mordisqueado. Sentí que uno de mis tics regresaba por lo que gruñí más alto. ¡El muy desgraciado había actuado para que me viese en la obligación de comerme lo único que en verdad me gusta…! Bastante inteligente debo admitir… Uchiha: 4 Masato: 4

Suspiré haciendo acopio de todo mi sentido común, repitiéndome una y otra vez que no lo iba a asesinar… aunque vendería mi alma al mismísimo demonio solo por hacerlo.

-explícame Masato…-el me miró con cara de fastidio-… ¿Por qué eres así?

Mi suegro no pudo evitar mostrar un semblante sorprendido ante mi pregunta. Se repuso a los breves segundos para meditar quizás una posible respuesta ácida…por lo que me preparé para contraatacar. Una sonrisa surcó sus labios de pronto desconcertándome de sobremanera... ¿por qué sonreía de esa forma?

-cuando tenía tu edad…-dijo de pronto mirándome directamente a los ojos-…le hice la misma pregunta a mi suegro…-arqueé una ceja sin entender-… ¿sabes lo que me contestó?-mi silencio fue su respuesta

Se levantó con lentitud para encaminarse hasta donde me encontraba. Sus pasos se detuvieron a solo unos metros de distancia mientras que sus jades me observaban con detenimiento y cierta aprobación…Una de sus pesadas manos viajó hasta mi hombro presionándolo de manera amistosa. Lo miré sin entender, sobre todo porque no dejaba de sonreír de aquella manera tan extraña…como tan cómplice.

-me dijo…-sus palabras se volvieron susurros solo audibles por mí

Me quedé estático en mi lugar mientras que sus pasos se alejaban hasta la sala y me permitía analizar mejor la situación. Sus palabras resonaron una y otra vez en mi mente como eco incesante, haciéndome asimilar algo que yo ya sabía desde el principio. Giré sobre mis talones luego de varios minutos meditabundos y sonreí con levedad…

Al parecer mi suegro no era tan malo después de todo…

* * *

-¡ya llegué!

Sonreí a penas su voz llegó a mis oídos. Masato también no pudo evitar imitarme pues había llegado una de las razones de nuestras vidas.

Sakura se apresuró hasta la sala observando todo con detenimiento. Revisando con su vista de águila si había algún destrozo o alguna señal de una batalla frustrada. La vi suspirar aliviada, llevándose instintivamente una mano hacia el pecho.

-me alegra ver que ambos están vivos…-rió acercándose hasta su padre para besar su frente-… gracias Otoo-san…

Masato me miró de manera cómplice a lo que yo simplemente sonreí de manera imperceptible-… descuida tebuki…-dijo levantándose-… no tengo problemas en regresar…

Mi mujer lo miró sin entender. Por su parte mi suegro se inclinó levemente para besar su mejilla y luego revolver sus cabellos.

-bien, iré a casa tu madre debe estar esperándome…

-sí…mándale muchos cariños a Okaa-san…

-así lo haré…-su mirada se posó en mi. Alzó la barbilla con cierta superioridad para luego endurecer sus facciones-… Uchiha…

Lo imité luego de algunos segundos-…Haruno…

Nos enfrascamos en una breve lucha de miradas ante el divertido semblante de mi mujer. Finalmente Masato se marchó y yo logré respirar. Cerré los ojos y apoyé la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, recordando las palabras de mi suegro.

Unas cálidas manos se posaron en mis mejillas, obligándome a abrir los ojos. Antes de darme cuenta, los labios de Sakura estaban presionando los míos de manera demandante a lo que yo terminé por aceptar gustoso…

Cuando nos separamos por la falta de oxigeno, pudo notar el brillo de culpabilidad en los ojos de mi molestia. Admito que me aproveché de aquello.

-¿fue muy horrible tu día?

Suspiré de manera lastimera-…ni te lo imaginas…-la miré esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa-… realmente deberás recompensarme por esto…

Rió por lo bajo mientras besaba mi mejilla con dulzura-…yo ya te lo había prometido…-con lentitud y arrastrando cada palabra se acercó hasta mi oído provocando que mi piel se erizara levemente al sentir su aliento cálido rozando mi cuello-…¿no? Sa-su-ke-kun…-ante aquel ronroneo mis pocos estribos se fueron al diablo

La sujeté con fuerza acostándola sobre el sillón y posicionándome sobre ella. Enredó sus manos tras mi cuello mientras que mis labios besaban y mordisqueaban el suyo.

En esos momentos me importaba un comino hacerlo en el sillón, por muy incómodo que fuese y al parecer a ella tampoco parecía molestarle. Nuevamente nuestros labios se encontraron provocando que aquella electricidad que su piel, que sus besos me provocaban recorriese mi cuerpo por completo.

Cuando mis manos estaban por quitarle la blusa un sonido nos desconcertó. Nos miramos un tanto confundidos para luego centrarnos en la escalera en donde unos pasos lastimeros se escuchaban, al igual que unas quejas guturales.

Hice una mueca al recordar cierto detalle. Me incorporé con lentitud mientras que una ira me invadía por completo aumentando mis deseos homicidas; Masato me las iba a pagar caras… Sakura me entregó una mirada desconcertada, y cuando estaba por preguntarme…la imagen del dobe se hizo ver.

Mi mujer quedó en verdadero shock al ver el estado tan deplorable en la que Naruto había ingresado. Estaba pálido, con las mejillas como chupadas y con las ojeras bien marcadas.

-m-me m-muero…dattebayo…-dijo en un suspiro algo melodramático

Su cuerpo cayó estrepitosamente por lo que Sakura se apresuró en ir a verle. Suspiré…ese hubiese sido mi destino…

-_siempre valoraré tu sacrificio dobe…-_pensé solemne mientras me recordaba invitarle un ramen cuando se sintiese mejor

Vi a Sakura examinándolo con cuidado, frunciendo el ceño pues creo que se dio cuenta de lo que provocó que el usuratokanchi terminase en aquel estado tan desconcertante. Inmediatamente clavó sus ojos en mí, interrogándome con fiereza…

-¿Qué demonios pasó mientras no estaba?

La voz de Sakura era de clara indignación a lo que yo simplemente bufé-…muchas cosas Sakura…muchas cosas…

* * *

Hello!! :D

Jeje, espero que estén muy bien…

Bueno chicas he aquí otro capi de esta fic…y como ya les dije al principio este el penúltimo…

Porque tengo que poner que fue lo que Masato le dijo a Sasuke…jiji

Ya lo verán, ya lo verán…: P

Bueno chicas, de antemano muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios…

¡Me han hecho muy feliz! Por lo que este capítulo se los dedico con mucho amor y cariño a cada una… :D

Bien, sin más que decir

Se despide atenta y cariñosamente…

__NinfaOscura__


	5. Parte I: El Plan

_**Padre v/s Uchiha**_

Hola a mis queridas lectoras…

Sinceramente les pido mil disculpas por haber dejado este proyecto sin concluir, siendo que solo estaba a un capítulo de su fin. No tengo excusa.

Ahora me siento renovada y con todas las ganas de concluir mi otro proyecto y continuar con uno nuevo que he ideado durante algún tiempo, incluso tengo los dibujos XD

Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Admito que ya tenía escrita una gran parte, pero luego de leerla un par de veces la deseché… agradezco tanto su paciencia, como sus comentarios…al igual que agradezco el tiempo que se dan de leer mis historias, dejan comentarios y me agregan a sus autores favoritos…para mí eso es un gran agrado y placer! : 3

Sin más que decir, aparte que esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro y con el mero deseo de entretener y satisfacer a mis lectores…

Les pido que disfruten mi historia :)

/

El tic tac del reloj era todo el ruido que se escuchaba en aquella sala, aumentando la irritación del hombre de cabellos negros que observaba detenidamente como una de las manecillas se deslizaba lentamente hasta un punto determinado.

Entrecerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que uno de sus pies comenzaba a golpetear el piso de madera con un ritmo constante; de pronto sus manos se crisparon al ver que el tiempo avanzaba y la tan maldita hora se acercaba. Le era imposible de creer que luego de tantos años intentando evitar aquel momento, la vida se había encargado de que igual llegase.

Gruñó cerrando sus ojos, estaba ya al borde de un ataque de ira tan poco común en su carácter calmo e imperturbable, pero era inevitable; su sangre hervía ante el solo hecho de pensar en que en unos minutos llegaría el motivo de su furia para aumentar aún más sus deseos asesinos.

Unos pasos en las escaleras se hicieron presentes, pero él se mantuvo en la misma pose; con los ojos cerrados, brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido. Tenía que dejar en claro que la situación no le hacía gracia alguna, y nadie lo iba a hacer cambiar de actitud.

-¿quieres decirme porque tienes esa cara de perro furioso?-preguntó una voz suave proveniente del umbral. Pudo notar sin mayor dificultad el tono de diversión que aquellas palabras cargaban; eso lo hizo enfurecer más, pero mantuvo silencio.

-hn…

La mujer suspiró con resignación-… no entiendo porque te comportas así… -no recibió respuesta-… sabias que tarde o temprano pasaría, era algo que se veía venir…

El hombre frunció más el ceño al mismo tiempo que una mueca de desagrado surcaba sus labios. Sí, admitía que eso lo había visto venir hacia ya 18 años atrás, pero eso no significaba que se quedaría tranquilo… ¡No, por supuesto que no! Ni muerto…

-él no la merece…-refunfuñó

La mujer ahogó una carcajada al ver como su marido se irritaba cada vez más. Parecía un infante al cual no le han dado lo que pide, dando como consecuencia un berrinche de lo más adorable.

-para ti NINGUN HOMBRE se la merece…

Sasuke la miró brevemente. Si él decía que ningún hombre se merecía a su hija era porque efectivamente NINGUNO se la MERECIA. Mikoto era perfecta. Era hermosa, inteligente, hábil, fuerte…. Tenía los atributos perfectos para ser una de las mejores kunoichis de aquella generación, y no era para menos, si sus padres eran uno de los mejores ninjas de Konoha, considerados como los nuevos Sannins de la villa en conjunto al séptimo Hokage.

-Mikoto tiene mejores opciones…

La mujer de cabellos rosas posó un dedo en su mentón reflexionando su respuesta. Sonrió con ternura mientras se sentaba en el sillón que se hallaba frente a su marido manteniendo un semblante calmo a pesar de la inquisidora mirada negruzca.

-yo creo que Minato es una excelente opción…

Una vena palpitante se posó en la frente de Uchiha al oír su respuesta. Esa mujer estaba loca-… siendo hijo del usuratokanchi, ¡es imposible que sea una buena opción!

-pero no olvides que ese "usuratokanchi"…-dijo resaltando con sus dedos las comillas-…es el nuevo y muy respetado Hokage de la aldea…-Sasuke abrió la boca para protestar-…Y NUESTRO AMIGO…

Ante esas palabras no pudo rebatir. Se quedó en silencio por unos instantes desviando la mirada, dándole a entender a su esposa que había ganado…al menos esa batalla. La mujer amplió más su sonrisa al verse victoriosa; admitía que le encantaba ese sentimiento de satisfacción que la embargaba cuando le ganaba a su amado Uchiha una pelea.

-aun así no creo que sea el indicado para ella…-insistió de manera caprichosa mascullando por debajo-… ¡es un idiota!

Sakura suspiró. Había cantado gloria muy rápido-… contigo no se puede si te pones en ese plan…y te repito que él no es un ningún idiota…

-no me pongo en ningún plan, solo estoy manifestando mi opinión…-su mujer torció una leve sonrisa que lo irritó más de lo que ya estaba. ¿Por qué parecía que estaba disfrutando toda esa situación?- y ahora que lo pienso, ¿se puede saber por qué lo defiendes tanto?

La vio parpadear confundida, como si la pregunta fuese de lo más extraña-sinceramente me resulta poco consecuente de tu parte que me hagas esa pregunta…

-no veo porqué…

-pues te diré el porqué mi querido Uchiha. Hay tres razones fundamentales que no podemos obviar bajo ningún punto y creo que estarás de acuerdo conmigo cuando te las diga…

-lo dudo mucho…

-ah-ah, déjame hablar…

-hn…_molesta…_

-ahora bien, como te decía…primero que nada Sasuke, Minato me agrada porque lo conocemos desde que usaba pañales; lo hemos visto crecer y también hemos sido testigo de la excelente crianza que tanto Naruto como Hinata le han entregado…

-_Haruno: 1 Uchiha: 0_

-Segundo, es un muchacho sumamente respetuoso, caballeroso y atento…a diferencia de todos los buitres que han rondando a nuestra hija…

-_ya van dos puntos para Sakura y cero para mi…_

_-_ y tercero pero no menos importante, ha sido el único que la ha querido por lo que es y no solo por su apellido…

Sasuke no pudo evitar mirarla descolocado. Esa respuesta no se la había esperado en lo más mínimo-hn…-fue lo único que pudo decir mientras desviaba la mirada; ya no poseía argumentos con los cuales poder contraatacar. Porque tenía que ser objetivo, Sakura decía la verdad…¡y eso era lo que le molestaba más aun! ¡Ese chiquillo no tenia defecto alguno, sino todo lo contrario!

Ante su silencio, la medic-nin no hizo más que volver a suspirar, sin poder quitar esa sonrisa cargada de diversión debido a las circunstancias -¡ay, amor…!-canturreó un tanto burlona-… date cuenta que tu opinión está muy influenciada por los celos…

-¿celos?-preguntó con una ceja alzada-… ¡por favor Sakura! ¿Celos de qué?

La mujer rodó los ojos con aburrimiento-…celos de que haya llegado otro hombre a la vida de tu amada y única hija…

-eso suena enfermo…

Sakura gruñó con pesadez. Era obvio que no lograría nada con su marido si se encontraba tan aferrado a sus ideas. A veces tenía que admitir que le resultaba verdaderamente agotador tener que luchar con su terquedad, sobre todo cuando se trataba del futuro amoroso de Mikoto.

La pelirosa desvió por breves minutos su mirada hacia la ventana que reposaba al fondo de la habitación. Aun se mantenía un leve tono anaranjado del atardecer que estaba por terminar, dándole paso a la oscuridad que comenzaba a inundar lentamente el cuarto. Se levantó calma para encender una de las lámparas de pie y así cerrar las cortinas. Ya era casi la hora…

-Espero…-dijo con un tono neutral que le obligó a prestarle atención-… que tu berrinche no vaya a arruinar la noche de Mikoto…-Sasuke sintió un escalofrió recorriéndole la espalda, al entender la entrelineas de ese tono tan calmo. La conocía bastante bien…ella estaba hablando en serio.

-ya te dije que no es un berrinche…-respondió tratando de defender su terca postura, ignorando el sudor frio de su sien. Su mujer a pesar de los años, aun le causaba cierto temor…o más específicamente, aun le resultaba aterrador aquel carácter bipolar que en muchas ocasiones le había provocado más de un dolor de cabeza.

-de acuerdo, como tu digas…

Un silencio incómodo se depositó entre ambos; aquel tema siempre terminaba por provocar la irritación de la mujer, que por más que lo intentaba, no podía lograr que aquel hombre entrase en razón, llegando al extremo de dejarlo en varias oportunidades durmiendo en la habitación de huéspedes.

Sus jades luego de algunos segundos, se posaron en él ablandando su mirada. No pudo evitar ver reflejado en su marido el recuerdo de su padre… ¡Si era como estar viéndole el día en que Sasuke fue a cenar por primera vez a su casa! Rió por lo bajo captando la atención del pelinegro.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

Sakura sonrió con travesura-…no es nada, no me prestes atención…

Uchiha hizo una leve mueca de desagrado-…hn…-luego cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba su cabeza hacia atrás, intentando relajarse un poco. Todo eso, solo conseguía que sus músculos se agarrotasen más que con una misión.

Sin preverlo, sus labios fueron apresados por los de su mujer en un cálido beso. A pesar de su molestia, no tardó en corresponderle…eso siempre terminaba por tranquilizarlo, aunque fuese un poco.

La mujer cortó el contacto y lo miró embelesada, recibiendo a cambio una sonrisa cargada de arrogancia-…eres un caprichoso…

-y tú una niñita consentida…-respondió atrapando su cintura para sentarla sobre sus piernas. Sakura soltó una leve carcajada a la vez que sus brazos se entrelazaban tras su cuello.

Comenzó a jugar traviesamente con los cabellos de su nuca sin dejar de observarlo-¿puedes creer que ya van dieciocho años desde que nos casamos?...-no obtuvo respuesta; el simplemente quería escucharla-…el tiempo ha pasado muy rápido ¿no crees…?-sonrió-… parece que fue ayer que mi Oto-san vino por primera vez a cuidar a Mikoto… ¿te acuerdas?

Uchiha sintió que un tic se apoderaba de su ceja-…eso nunca lo voy a olvidar…

-¡oh vamos amor! Tampoco fue tan malo…luego de ese día su relación fue mejorando…

-si mejorar significa noventa intentos de homicidio por mes, utilizando armas corto punzantes, garrotes, hongos venenosos o simplemente puñetazos, pues sí…tienes toda la razón, nuestra relación mejoró bastante…

La mujer hizo una mueca nerviosa ante su sarcasmo, intentando buscar algún recuerdo que demostrase lo contrario, cuando el sonido de un par de pies presurosos recorriendo el piso superior y que se desplazaban hacia las escaleras, se dejó escuchar cortando la apacibilidad de la habitación. Intercambiaron miradas y soltaron un suspiro largo y cansado…eso solo significaba que su momento de calma y privacidad había terminado.

-¡Sanosuke, devuélveme eso!

-¡dijimos que quien lo tomara primero iba a jugar con él, y ese fui yo Daisuke!

-¡que no, teme!

-¡ ¿cómo me llamaste, usuratokanchi?

Sakura fulminó a su marido con la mirada, el cual simplemente fingió una ligera tos desviando el rostro. Por su expresión, era claro que aun no le perdonaba que sus retoños de apenas ocho años, hubiesen aprendido ese vocabulario.

Aquel día, la pelirosa le había dado un sermón descomunal, sumado con un periodo de exilio del lecho matrimonial y sin mencionar, el mes que no dejó que le tocase ni un solo cabello. Había sido una tortura…y hasta el día de hoy aun pagaba por ese pequeño… ¿error?

Haruno se levantó y se apresuró al pasillo, en donde ambos pequeños comenzaban a golpearse en un intento por quitarse el objeto de la discordia. Frunció el ceño con cansancio y se acercó a ellos sujetándolos desde los cuellos de sus camisas, en las cuales reposaba con orgullo el símbolo Uchiha en su espalda.

-niños, ¿Qué les he dicho sobre decir esas palabras?

Ambos bajaron la mirada avergonzados-…lo sentimos kaa-san…

Los soltó para acuclillarse y quedar a su altura. Una tenue sonrisa apareció en sus labios al ver que ambos niños mantenían su cabeza gacha, esperando su reprimenda. Cualquiera hubiese que los viera en primer momento se hubiera confundido, al fin de cuentas, eran gemelos idénticos…bueno, casi idénticos. Lo único que los diferenciaba, era el color de sus ojos. El pequeño Daisuke, quien era mayor por un minuto, había heredado los profundos ojos negros de su padre, mientras que Sanosuke, poseía una hermosa mirada jade.

-¿Por qué estaban peleando ahora?

Los niños comenzaron a explicarle la situación al mismo tiempo, causando que su madre rodara los ojos. Realmente no podía negar que ese par eran hijos suyos…no se parecían en lo mas mínimo a su padre, al menos no en carácter, porque físicamente eran sus verdaderas replicas en miniatura.

-bien, bien…por lo que entendí Sanosuke fue quien cogió el juguete antes ¿verdad?

-¡pero él me lo quitó de las manos!

-¡no es verdad!

-¡si lo es!

Nuevamente se enfrascaron en una pelea colmando la paciencia del Uchiha; había estado observado todo en silencio, pero ya era hora de que interviniese. Se acercó a ambos pequeños y aprovecho la cercanía de sus cabezas. De un solo movimiento las hizo chocar dando así, fin a la pelea. Los gemelos lo miraron sobando la zona golpeada, haciendo un ligero puchero.

-Itte…-murmuraron al unísono

-eso se lo ganaron…-respondió cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo seriamente

Ambos bajaron la cabeza arrepentidos, causando que la mujer los mirase con dolor. Como sufría cuando sus hijos colocaban esas caras de tristeza-…lo sentimos Oto-san…

Sasuke suavizó su mirada a los pocos segundos. Colocó sus manos en la cabeza de sus retoños y revolvió sus cabellos-…así me gusta…

Haruno rió por lo bajo y se levantó lentamente-…bien niños vayan a cambiarse, los invitados llegaran pronto…

Daisuke y Sanosuke intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron maliciosamente-…¡ ¿viene Minato-oni-chan?

-sí…también vienen sus tíos, así que tendrán que comportarse…

-¡HAI!...-canturrearon

-por cierto Sanosuke…-el niño pegó un brinco al encontrarse con su mirada-…me imagino que has terminado tu tarea ¿verdad?

El niño rió con nerviosismo. Inmediatamente recurrió al plan de siempre-… ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí, Kaa-san…?...-apuntó hacia su hermano, el cual lo fulminó con la mirada-… él es Sanosuke…

-¿por quién me tomas jovencito? ¿Acaso crees que me voy a creer ese cuento?

Daisuke suspiró sonoramente; quizás era esa solidaridad de hermano que lo hizo reaccionar-… es realmente triste cuando una madre no puede reconocer a sus propios hijos...

La mujer lo miró-sí, es verdaderamente triste, pero ese no es mi caso…

- ¿estás segura, Kaa-san?...

Los padres intercambiaron miradas burlonas…Y allí iban de nuevo- sí, completamente segura…

-¿y eso como lo puedes saber?...-preguntaron al mismo tiempo intercambiando puestos una y otra vez, hasta que se detuvieron con una amplia y traviesa sonrisa

La mujer arqueó una ceja divertida; esos pequeños eran insistentes-Porque por si no lo notan par de genios…-dijo golpeando sus frentes con sus índices, respectivamente-…sus ojos los delatan…

Sanosuke bufó derrotado; otra vez su madre les destacaba ese _pequeñísimo _detalle-¿de qué sirve ser gemelos idénticos si no podemos hacer bromas como tal?

Daisuke asintió dándole la razón- a veces la genética juega malas pasadas…

-¿qué es eso de genética?

-no lo sé, se lo escuche decir a alguien en televisión…

Sakura y Sasuke sonrieron. Sus niños eran adorables.

El timbre sonó interrumpiendo ese momento. La pelirosa esbozó una amplia sonrisa cargada de emoción-son ellos…

-genial…-masculló por lo bajo y de manera inaudible su marido. Se había olvidado por completo de la indeseable visita

-Sasuke encárgate de recibirlos, ustedes niños vayan a cambiarse mientras que yo iré a ver a su hermana…

Los gemelos rieron traviesamente-…jejeje Onee-san está hecha un mar de nervios ¿verdad Daisuke?…

-Jejeje sí, va de un extremo a otro buscando no se qué cosa…

-y dice una palabra… ¿Cómo es?

-sha—shanna algo…

Sakura enrojeció, captando el leve carraspeo de su marido, el cual le entregaba una mirada triunfal. Bien, ese había sido un antiguo…muy antiguo error… ¡pero qué había sucedido cuando su tierna hijita tenía trece años, no ocho!

-b-bueno, eso es porque hoy es una noche muy importante para ella, y por eso ustedes se comportaran ¿verdad?

Los niños le otorgaron una disimulada mirada a su padre, el cual negaba con levedad para luego guiñarles el ojo. Ellos sonrieron al instante…esa era señal de que debían hacer todo lo contrario-…sí Oka-san-respondieron con fingida inocencia, mientras sus dedos se cruzaban tras su espalda

-perfecto…-Los jades se centraron en su marido el cual tenía una extraña sonrisa-…te lo advierto _amor…_-arrastró la última palabra en un siseo peligroso-… si haces una de las tuyas, te castro…

Bien…esa amenaza no estaba en sus planes. Pero el no sería quien actuaria…al menos, no tan directamente.

-entendido…

Sanosuke miró a su hermano y se acercó a él con lentitud, procurando susurrar lo menos audible posible para sus padres-…oye, ¿qué es castrar?

-no lo sé, pero debe ser algo malo porque Oto-san se pone blanco cada vez que Oka-san se lo dice…

Sasuke esperó a que su mujer desapareciera por la escalera para al instante mirar a sus hijos- ¿ya saben que hacer verdad?

Los niños sonrieron y alzaron sus pulgares-… ¡por supuesto Oto-san! ¡Confía en nosotros!

Uchiha asintió satisfecho dándoles a entender que podían irse a cambiar. Los niños se echaron a correr velozmente hacia su habitación riendo con malicia que inevitablemente lo contagio. Se arregló un poco el haori y abrió la puerta, recibiendo a los recién llegados con un rostro neutral.

-¡hasta que por fin abren, pensé que nos tendrían aquí afuera toda la noche!

-_nada me hubiese gustado más_…-pensó, haciéndoles un leve gesto de cabeza para que entrasen.

-buenas noches…-saludo Hinata con una sonrisa un tanto tímida

-buenas noches…-respondió con un ligero asentimiento, solo por mera educación. Al fin de cuentas, la chica Hyuga no tenia culpa de ser la esposa del dobe.

La familia Uzumaki ingresó al lugar, siendo el último de la fila la razón de su enojo y malestar. Inmediatamente sus ojos se centraron en él, causando que pegase un brinco notable y agachase la cabeza intimidado, se sintió palidecer. Sasuke mantuvo su vista en él, ignorando a su amigo que no dejaba de hablar sobre el trabajo que significaba ser Hokage. Minato sintió como su madre colocaba una mano sobre su hombro dulcemente, dándole ánimos. Él le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa y carraspeó incomodo…

-bue-buenas noches U-Uchiha-sama…

Sasuke se mantuvo serio e impávido; no iba a cambiar su actitud, ni siquiera porque estuviesen sus padres enfrente-hn…

Naruto frunció el ceño-… ¿Uchiha-sama? ¡Vamos hijo, es tu tío el teme! No lo trates con tanto respeto…

El muchacho en cuestión se sonrojó y sonrió forzosamente. Muchas veces se cuestionaba como alguien como su padre, tan alegre, hiperactivo y carismático pudiese mantener una amistad con quien era considerado como el ser mas frio, maquiavélico y despiadado de toda la aldea. Tragó duro… realmente Uchiha Sasuke era un hombre de temer.

-Naruto…-dijo la suave voz de su esposa, mirándolo con reproche. El Uzumaki rió nervioso-…no es apropiado que digas ese tipo de cosas…

-l-lo siento amor…

El moreno le entregó una mirada burlona, acompañada por una ligera sonrisa arrogante-… dominado…-susurró lo suficientemente audible para que su amigo lo escuchase

Naruto sonrió y lo imitó-…mira quien lo dice…-suspiró-… ¿oye y Sakura-chan?

-Arriba, acompañando a Mikoto…

La Hyuga miró a su hijo sin perderse detalle del poderoso sonrojo que se apoderó de sus mejillas apenas aquel nombre llegó hasta sus oídos. Bajó la mirada mientras un imperceptible temblor envolvía su cuerpo y una pequeña gota de sudor surcaba su sien. Su madre rió por lo bajo…era exactamente la misma reacción que tenia cada vez que veía o escuchaba la voz de su padre.

-¿ey teme, tienes algo para tomar? ¡Tengo sed!

-hn…

-¿eso es un sí?

-dobe…-volteó con la intención de ir hacia la cocina, ignorando los alegatos de su amigo. Habían llegado hasta la escalera, cuando la voz de la Hyuga lo detuvo.

-¿Sasuke-kun, hay algún problema de que acompañe a Sakura-san y a Mikoto-chan?

-no…es la ultima habitación hacia la izquierda…

La mujer sonrió-gracias…

La vieron subir las escaleras hasta desaparecer por el pasillo. Inmediatamente ambas miradas se centraron en el joven quien palideció en el acto al encontrarse con los penetrantes y fríos ojos negros.

-¿vienes hijo?

Minato tragó con dolor-…e-eh…y-yo…

El sonido de un par de pies presurosos lo interrumpió y la imagen de los gemelos Uchiha se hizo presente a lo breve, mostrando una amplia y traviesa sonrisa.

-¡OHAYO! ¡TIO NARUTO, MINATO-ONI-CHAN!-canturrearon para pronto deslizarse por los barandales y caer encima de este último

Sasuke suspiró con cansancio-…_al decir que se encargaran de él, no me refería a eso precisamente…_

El joven Uzumaki comenzó a reír en conjunto con los pequeños que lo bombardeaban de preguntas un tanto insidiosas y agobiantes. Naruto apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo mientras reía y negaba con la cabeza…

-es increíble que ese par de mocosos revoltosos sean hijos tuyos… ¿Quién lo diría?

-sacaron el carácter de Sakura…

-menos mal…-suspiró -…ya me imagino el destino de esos dos si hubiesen sacado tu genio…¡un par de amargaditos que nadie podría soportar!

Uchiha prefirió guardar silencio. Estaba de acuerdo con su pensamiento; por eso agradecía enormemente que ninguno de sus tres retoños fuese como él. Aunque no por eso les permitía comportarse de aquella manera con personas que no tuviesen vinculo alguno con ellos…había una imagen que cuidar.

-¡Oni-chan ¿vienes a ver a nuestra hermana, verdad?-preguntaron ambos niños, aún saltando encima de él

Minato enrojeció por completo, sin saber que decir. Por una parte la divertida mirada de su padre, los insistentes ojos de los gemelos esperando su respuesta y por último… el congelante glacial negro que no hacía más que atemorizarlo, lo habían aturdido-…p-pues yo-o…

Sasuke mantuvo su mirada puesta en él aumentando su balbuceo, llegando al punto de paralizarlo por completo. El Uzumaki observaba todo por el rabillo del ojo con bastante malestar…admitía que ese trato hacia su hijo le resultaba incómodo e innecesario, al fin de cuentas, nadie mejor que Uchiha conocía el carácter tímido que su primogénito poseía; lo que le hacía era una tortura total.

El rubio carraspeó para deshacerse del tenso ambiente que había comenzado a invadir el aire haciéndolo irrespirable, al mismo tiempo que le brindaba una cálida sonrisa al joven en su afán por tranquilizarlo, aunque fuese un poco.

- niños, ¿Por qué mejor no van con Minato a jugar un poco?

Los gemelos intercambiaron miradas cómplices y maliciosas para pronto asentir. Sin esperar más, obligaron al rubio a levantarse y comenzaron a empujarlo hacia el gigantesco patio mientras parloteaban y preguntaban un sinfín de cosas, que al pobre Minato le avergonzaban.

Una vez solos los padres retomaron camino hasta la cocina. La luz estaba encendida mostrando la sencillez de la habitación: un color blanco en paredes y cerámica, decoradas con algunos cuadros; muebles de madera pulida y brillante, todo acompañado por un simple refrigerador y horno de color negro. En medio, un pequeño desayunador con los puestos justos para esa pequeña familia.

Naruto se dejó caer en una de las sillas dejando a Sasuke buscando una de las tantas botellas de sake que yacían guardadas en las alacenas desde hacía años, cortesía de Tsunade por supuesto…

A penas eligió alguna, colocó los pequeños vasos sobre la mesa y se sentó sin disimular el enfado que desde hacía días estaba cargando. Esa situación era _molesta…_

-¿Cuándo será el día en que dejes de tratar a mi hijo como si fuese basura?

-hn…directo al grano, ¿no, dobe?

-a ti no te gusta que se anden con rodeos… ¿o me equivoco, teme?

Uchiha se cruzó de brazos, mostrando su rostro altivo sin deshacerse de su seriedad tan característica-…yo no hago tal cosa…

-¿a no?

-no…

El Hokage dejó escapar un gruñido por lo bajo, mirándolo con resentimiento. Por supuesto que no iba a admitir semejante acto; su amigo era un tipo orgulloso incapaz de asumir un error en público-¡puf!...-dijo echando su cuerpo hacia atrás, cargando su peso en las patas traseras del pequeño inmueble, balanceándose en un intento por distraerse de su creciente molestia-… No sé cómo me fui a hacer esa idea tan estúpida entonces…

-hn…hasta que aprendiste a usar el sarcasmo, ya era hora…

Naruto enderezó la silla-tuve a un buen maestro…

Guardaron silencio, mirándose largamente esperando a que el otro dijese algo; ambos sabían que había llegado el momento de conversarlo, era un tema que tenían que arreglar, sobre todo en esos momentos. La paz duró hasta que Uzumaki se decidió a continuar luego de suspirar largo y cansado.

-Minato solo quiere agradarte… ¿no puedes intentar ser un poco más amable?

-yo estoy siendo consecuente Naruto, lo trato como a cualquiera de los que ha pretendido a mi hija…

-pero ¿no te da un poco de lastima ver como intimidas a tu propio ahijado?

-no voy a tener un trato especial con él solo por eso…ya te lo dije…

-es un poco egoísta de tu parte…al fin de cuentas, no eres solamente tú quien está a punto de ver como su hijo se irá del nido…

Sasuke frunció el ceño molesto por la sola idea, le era difícil convencerse, le era casi imposible. Aun podía ver a su hija, a su pequeña Mikoto jugando con sus muñecas en el patio, o corriendo y jugando con sus amigas mientras reía y sonreía de manera inocente y sobre todo, feliz. Podía escuchar su suave y dulce voz de niña llamándolo papá, e incluso podía recordar el día en que ella misma había dicho que estaba en contra del matrimonio y esas cosas, pues ello según sus ideas, truncaría su prodigioso futuro como Kunoichi. Admitía que ese había sido el momento más feliz de su vida; se sentía seguro, al fin de cuentas, su hija lo que tenia era su testarudez y eso le daba la certeza de que cumpliría con su palabra… pero ahora, ahora estaba a solo un par de minutos de comprometerse oficialmente, reculando de todo aquello que hace solo un par de años atrás había salido de su propia boca…y todo ante sus propios ojos…

Eso era…era…¡horrible!

-son demasiado jóvenes para casarse…

Naruto interrumpió su trago, bajando el vaso con lentitud y algo meditabundo-…bueno, puede que tengas razón… quizás puedan esperar un par de años más, pero creo que con lo enamorado que están ellos…

Uchiha dejó de escucharlo a penas la palabra _ENAMORADOS_ llegó hasta su subconsciente. ¿Cómo posible pensar que estaban enamorados? ¡Eran niños! ¿Qué sabían ellos del amor? Ni siquiera él cuando tenía esa edad, podía comprender a grandes rasgos que era eso del amor…al menos no, hasta que comenzó su relación con la Haruno.

-¿me estas escuchando?

-no…

El rubio simplemente hizo una mueca-eso pensé, siempre me ignoras cuando…

Un fuerte grito de dolor proveniente del patio lo interrumpió, haciendo un profundo eco en todo el lugar. Intercambiaron miradas y se apresuraron a ir a investigar, teniendo en mente la posibilidad de alguna emboscada; en esos tiempos, era imposible vivir en paz. A penas llegaron, pudieron ver al joven Uzumaki tirado en el suelo con algunas quemaduras en el cuerpo, mientras los pequeños Uchiha´s lo picaban con una vara.

-¿estará muerto Daisuke?

-no lo creo, parece que respira…

-¡ ¿niños que pasó aquí?

Los gemelos pegaron un brinco volteando de inmediato a ver a los adultos que observaban la escena con escepticismo.

-¡FUE SANOSUKE!

El ojijade la fulminó con la mirada-…traidor…-masculló entre dientes, ganándose una sonrisa burlona de su hermano

-t-teme h-hay que hacer algo...¡Llama a Sakura-chan!

Sasuke suspiró al mismo tiempo que ponía los ojos en blanco, mientras el rubio mayor se acercaba hasta el joven que yacía en el suelo en calidad de bulto. Sin quererlo evitar, una torcida sonrisa escapó de sus labios, la escena le parecía una poco… ¿Qué un poco?, bastante divertida.

-¡Teme ¿Qué esperas?

-hn…

Antes de poder dar un paso, una fina y baja figura pasó por su lado con rapidez, ignorándolo por completo. Pudo ver como su largo cabello negro ondeaba tras su espalda debido al rápido trote que llevaba para llegar lo antes posible hacia el herido Uzumaki, pasando de todo aquello que la rodeaba, en esos instantes, toda su atención estaba puesta en ese estúpido mocoso. Frunció el ceño; hasta allí había llegado su diversión.

-¡Minato-kun!...-chilló la chica sentándose a su lado desplazando a su padre para proceder a examinar la gravedad de sus quemaduras. En breves instantes, y ya haciéndose una idea de lo que había ocurrido, su colérica mirada jade se dirigió a los pequeños, causando que su sangre se congelara por completo-… ¡¿Qué demonios sucedió aquí?

-¡FUE SANOSUKE ONEE-SAN! –Mikoto centró su atención en el aludido, produciéndole un escalofrío mayor. Cuando su hermana se enojaba, era una verdadera bestia

-fu-fue un accidente, Onee-san…l-lo juro…-tragó-…e-estaba mostrándole a Oni-chan mi nuevo Jutsu Katon…

-¡ ¿Y POR ESO TENIAS QUE ROSTIZARLO, PEDAZO DE BURRO?

Sasuke observaba todo desde el umbral en compañía de su esposa y de Hyuga. La pelirosa intentaba calmar a su invitada, la cual no despegaba su mirada perla del rubio menor.

-tranquila, Mikoto se encargará de curarlo, no es tan grave…-la mujer asintió

La pelea entre los hermanos Uchiha continuó hasta que Haruno frunció el ceño. La pasividad de su esposo no le hacía gracia alguna; le otorgó un codazo para llamar su atención, provocándole un suspiro pesado, ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser él quien interviniera?

-Mikoto…-llamó su padre sin levantar la voz; con eso simplemente le advertía que se calmara-… solo dedícate en curar a Minato, yo después me encargaré de tus hermanos…

-p-pero…

-hazlo…

Ella no tardó en obedecer, ya había perdido bastante tiempo. Aprovechó que su ropa estaba maltrecha, dejando al descubierto las zonas más afectadas debido al fuego. De sus manos comenzó a emanar un destello lila, que como siempre, deslumbraba a sus hermanos quienes observaban todo con infinita atención y admiración…

Vieron como su hermana comenzaba a hacer desaparecer cada quemadura ante sus ojos, con mucha rapidez y precisión, que estaba por alcanzar a su madre. Sakura la observaba con notorio orgullo; cada día su hija iba mejorando, llegando a un nivel superior al que ella poseía a su edad…eso le aseguraba que más pronto que tarde, su pequeña Mikoto tomaría su lugar como la mejor Kunoichi Médico de Konoha, y eso no hacía más que llenar su alma de alegría.

Solo bastó un par de minutos para que joven rubio entreabriese sus ojos, mostrándose algo adolorido al principio. Su mirada se encontró de golpe con una melena oscura que rozaba ligeramente su piel expuesta. Se sonrojó de inmediato que sus ojos perla se toparon con los jades causando un poderoso sonrojo en ambos, creando una escena de lo más adorable.

Uzumaki se enderezó de golpe, ignorando por completo el dolor de las pocas quemaduras que aún estaban sin curar sobre su cuerpo-M-Mikoto-chan…H-Hola…

La chica sonrió con dulzura, controlando mejor sus nervios pero sin poder disimular el sonrojo de sus mejillas-…bienvenido al mundo de los vivos Minato-kun…-bromeó con cierto dejo de rabia, la cual estaba claramente dirigida a los pequeños diablos que hacían llamarse sus hermanos

El muchacho llevó una mano tras su nuca, desviando la mirada avergonzado-jejeje, fue mi culpa…no reaccioné como debía…

-¡es cierto Onee-san!

Daisuke asintió solemne-Minato-oni-san se quedó paradote como una estatua…

La joven kunoichi sintió que un aura negra la rodeaba, causando una risa nerviosa entre los presentes, y un creciente temor en los pequeños-¡ustedes dos no me hablen que ya después me encargare de darles su merecido!

Los gemelos de un solo salto se escondieron tras las faldas de su madre, la cual los observaba divertida-¡kyyyaaa Oka-san! ¡ONEE-SAN LA DEMONIO YA DESPERTÓ!

-¡ ¿QUE DIJERON?

Sasuke gruñó de manera audible-Mikoto…-la adolescente detuvo su caminar y le entregó una mirada interrogante-…basta, ya te dije que me encargaría de ellos más tarde…

-hn…siempre dices eso pero nunca les haces nada…-susurró casi inaudible, volteando para concentrarse en el Uzumaki

Hinata se acercó hasta ambos jóvenes, observando con detenimiento los lugares en donde aún podían verse las quemaduras.

-¿Minato estas bien hijo?

-si Oka-san, no es nada…

-¡ese es mi hijo! ¡Igual de fuerte y resistente que su padre!

Sasuke rodó los ojos, a veces los comentarios de Naruto le resultaban bastante agotadores-…dobe…

-aun tienes algunas zonas sin tratar…-murmuró la pelirosa, observando detenidamente su condición

-ahora mismo me encargo Oka-san…

La mujer le entregó una sonrisa dulce para tranquilizarla-no te preocupes por eso hija, yo lo haré…-Mikoto asintió algo apenada-…te felicito, hiciste un excelente trabajo, haz mejorado de manera impresionante…

-tu madre tiene razón pequeña…-Naruto esbozó una sonrisa amplia sonrisa cargada de orgullo-… has avanzado mucho, no hay duda que llegarás a ser igual de buena que ella…

Las mejillas de chica se tornaron de un fuerte color rojizo ante sus halagos. Nadie más que ella y Minato sabían que una de sus mayores metas, era poder alcanzar el gran y reconocido prestigio que su progenitora poseía, aunque fuese un poco.

-mu-chas gracias Oka-san, tío Naruto…

-jeje, pero ahora bien…Minato debes cambiarte eso…

-¿eh? Pero Oto-san…yo no tengo…

Mikoto se levantó lentamente mostrando toda su gracia femenina, dejándolo con las palabras atragantadas. El joven Uzumaki no había podido contemplar con anterioridad ni detenimiento el hermoso vestido de verano que ella lucia con tanta elegancia, a pesar de su sencillez y que resaltaba su esbelta y finísima figura. El color blanco de la tela no hacía más que dejar relucir la hermosa cabellera negra que caía suelta tras su espalda cubriéndola casi por completo y sus grandes y preciosos ojos jades que parecía que brillaban con mayor intensidad que otras veces. La muchacha al sentir su profunda mirada perla sobre sí, no pudo evitar que otra vez sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo, causando el mismo efecto en él, al verse descubierto.

Mikoto carraspeó avergonzada, agachando la cabeza y acomodando un mechón travieso tras su oreja-y-yo, tengo una chaqueta que me prestaste hace algún tiempo…te la traeré…

Minato asintió de manera muda y mecánica, sin despegar sus ojos de los jades-g-gracias…

Ella simplemente asintió en silencio e ingresó al hogar en busca de la prenda. Al pasar por el lado de su padre una suave y muy breve sonrisa adornó sus labios. Sasuke le correspondió a su modo, entregándole una larga y apacible mirada, pero cargada de cariño.

-prométeme que te encargarás del par de demonios que se hacen llamar mis hermanos, por favor…

-sabes que lo haré…

La leve sonrisa se apagó en forma fugaz-mentiroso…-susurró con un dejo de tristeza. Sin esperar alguna respuesta de regreso, apresuró su paso y desapareció del lugar dejándole un sentimiento de culpa poco común en él.

/

Hello!

Lo se…ha pasado muuucho-que mucho, una eternidad!-para actualizar, y para rematar el capi no está terminado…pero no quería que se alargase mas…queda aun mucho por contar, por eso decidi dividirlo en dos :P

Les dejo la primera parte,

Espero que lo disfruten y perdonen mi tardanza…

Un besoote!

Se despide atentamente

_NinfaOscura_


	6. Parte II: Uchiha vs Uzumaki

_**Padre v/s Uchiha**_

Hola a mis queridas lectoras! Aquí Ninfa regresa con otro one-shot que se le ocurrió gracias a su padre XD

Jajaja y también a un capitulo de Ouran hot club :P…espero que les guste ;)

-blablabla-personajes hablan

-_blablabla-_personajes piensan

Está demás decir que…Naruto…T.T…snif…no puedo…! Así que ustedes ya saben a lo que me refiero T.T…y bueno, esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro solo por mera entretención y espíritu creativo ;)

Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten mi historia! :D

/-/-/-/-/

El suceso había provocado cierta tensión en el ambiente. Luego de que Mikoto regresara de su habitación con la chaqueta del joven Uzumaki, toda la atención se centró en el Uchiha a la espera de escuchar la prometida reprimenda. Ante aquello, el hombre solo hizo un ademán con la cabeza para llamar a sus retoños y guiarlos hasta su habitación, y de eso ya hacían unos diez minutos.

Naruto daba desconfiadas miradas en dirección a la puerta de la sala, temiendo escuchar en cualquier momento algún grito agónico por parte de los pequeños-...no creo...-tragó con dolor-... que el teme sea capaz de matar a sus propios hijos... ¿verdad?-lo último lo dijo en un susurro y con clara aprensión, ganándose una reprobatoria mirada de su esposa

-Naruto...-dijo con voz suave pero denotando clara advertencia. Uzumaki sonrió de manera nerviosa

Sakura rodó los ojos ante su comentario- no digas tonterías, esa época ya pasó...-forzó una sonrisa pues admitía que a veces dudaba de sus palabras, pero siempre confiaba en que su esposo no dejase de recordar que ellos tenían su sangre y que eran parte de su propósito de restaurar su clan

-lamento mucho esto...-dijo Minato captando la atención de los presentes- ellos son pequeños, yo debería haber estado más atento...

Mikoto le entregó una larga y silente mirada sintiendo gran frustración, sobre todo al percibir el sentimiento de culpa reflejado en sus ojos. Gruñó de manera audible logrando que el Uzumaki la mirase-hmp... esos demonios puede que sean pequeños pero no son inexpertos...-expresó, sonriendo con arrogancia pero sin reparar en ello, emulando perfectamente a su padre-...Otoo-san se ha encargado de eso, te lo puedo asegurar...

Naruto intercambió una breve mirada con la pelirrosa, la cual solo se encogió de hombros esbozando una resignada sonrisa, su hija era la versión femenina del Uchiha, de eso a nadie en aquella habitación le cabía duda. Finalmente unos pasos en la escalera captaron su atención. Luego de unos breves minutos aparecieron los gemelos con la mirada gacha y con un claro semblante irritado y detrás de ellos, con su rostro siempre neutral y de brazos cruzados, los seguía su padre observándolos con detenimiento y falsa ofuscación. Los presentes esperaban impacientes lo que fuese a suceder. Los niños le entregaron una suplicante mirada a su madre la cual simplemente negó-ella, por más que la mirasen en busca de apoyo, no tenia nada que ver. Luego los pares de ojos se dirigieron a su padre que simplemente hizo un gesto con la cabeza dándoles una muda orden, que ellos sabían, estaban obligados a obedecer. Resignados, los dos suspiraron y se acercaron a Minato quien se tensó de manera súbita, temiendo alguna emboscada por parte de los Uchihas en miniatura.

-lo sentimos mucho Minato-onii-chan...-dijeron al unísono sin levantar la mirada y con un evidente sonrojo sobre sus mejillas. Antes de que el aludido pudiese responder, un puño recorrió la cabeza de los dos infantes quienes dejaron escapar un chillido de dolor-¡itte!

Mikoto los fulminaba con sus hermosos y gigantes jades que se encargaban de transmitirles sin mayor reparo toda su rabia e indignación-¡par de idiotas una disculpa no basta, pudieron haberlo matado!

Ahora el Hokage miraba a su amigo. Sasuke arqueaba una ceja sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa divertida. Según su parecer, su hija tenia más del carácter de su esposa que suyo, eso era algo que jamás pudo negar... cosa que en ocasiones le hacia gracia o simplemente lo sacaba de quicio. Escucharon a la joven reclamarle a los pequeños por largos minutos, hasta que finalmente Minato logró tranquilizarla colocando una mano sobre su hombro y sonriéndole con levedad, causando que se sonrojase y desviara la mirada avergonzada por aquel lapsus de cólera, que de seguro, le había quitado su tan habitual elegancia, propia de un Uchiha.

Una vez liberados de la furia de su "hermana demonio", como a ellos les gustaba llamarle ante esos arrebatos de ira, se fueron a refugiar a los brazos de su madre. Sakura sonrió al ver que cada uno se acomodaba a cada extremo y así sujetar su brazo de manera posesiva- actitud muy Uchiha pensó divertida. Vio como los niños, sin dejar de observar a su hermana, le sacaban la lengua de vez en cuando en un intento por aumentar su irritación y acabar con su casi nulo autocontrol. Según pudo notar, sí que estaba dando resultado pues... la gélida mirada jade de la joven se posaba en ellos de manera amenazante, dándole un aura algo peligrosa que cualquier persona que no fuese pariente o conocido de ella, no podría dejar de ignorar.

-_no cabe duda que es su hija...-_pensaba Sakura mientras le entregaba una disimulada vista a su esposo que en esos momentos utilizaba esa misma mirada intentando intimidar al hijo de su amigo

Sasuke se acomodó el haori para luego dejarse caer con pesadez en el sofá más próximo al sillón donde se encontraba su esposa y sus hijos, pero sin dejar de observar a la pareja de jóvenes... aunque principalmente se enfocaba en el Uzumaki, el cual por más que lo intentase, no lograba sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo. Sonrió con arrogancia. Admitía que le causaba satisfacción ver que lograba atemorizarlo.

El silencio se apoderó de la sala, aumentando la tensión y el nerviosismo de ambos adolescentes. Mikoto al ver que ninguno se animaba ha hablar, le entregó una breve mirada al rubio quien no hacia más que sudar y tragar con dificultad. Ella suspiró con disimulo; sabía que esa actitud se debía al gran y gentil auspicio de su amado pero irritante y celopata padre, al fin de cuentas, éste se había encargado -con sus actitudes y desaires- en dejarle en claro a Minato su desapruebo en lo que respecta a su relación. Ahora sus jades se posaron en el Uchiha que los observaba de manera neutral, pero con un claro dejo de irritación. Ante eso hizo una mueca... de verdad que su padre exageraba, aunque admitía que se comportaba algo más condescendiente que de costumbre. Sabía perfectamente que si se tratara de otro, en estos precisos momentos lo estaría fulminando con su Sharingan o rostizando con su Chidori. Suspiró con cansancio ante esa idea... tenia claro-y estaba agradecida por ello- que si eso no sucedía era porque en cierta forma su padre le guardaba-aunque fuese en un grado minúsculo- un cierto afecto al Uzumaki pues... al fin y al cabo se trataba de Minato, su ahijado, el hijo de su mejor amigo y Hokage, por lo que lo conocía desde que era un bebé, lo vio crecer junto a ella... y según por lo que lograba ver y recordar, lo de su relación era solo mera cuestión de tiempo y algo que TODOS, tanto en la aldea, como en sus amistades y familia, esperaban que sucediera.

Sasuke luego de varios minutos de fulminar cruelmente al rubio, posó sus ojos en ella logrando que saliese de sus cavilaciones, ya que mudamente le dio a entender que estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que ese día cargaba. Mikoto suspiró resignada, ya era hora. Sonrió de manera cálida y sujetó la mano del ojiperla consiguiendo que él la mirase por el rabillo del ojo. Ella movió sus labios modulando un "ánimo" cosa que lo obligó a armarse de valor y enfrentarse por fin a la incómoda situación. Carraspeó logrando captar la atención de los adultos, quienes tácitamente, habían acordado no hablar hasta que ellos lo hiciesen. Los pequeños Uchihas se removieron inquietamente en sus lugares e intercambiaron miradas cansadas, ya estaban algo aburridos por el incómodo silencio.

Minato tragó con dolor en un intento por desarmar el nudo de su garganta. Pudo sentir como una delgada línea de sudor surcaba su sien y como sus manos temblaban a pesar del fuerte agarre de la pelinegra, la cual cabía destacar, le hacía completo honor a su nombre; se mostraba serena y apacible, todo lo contrario a lo que él demostraba en esos momentos; realmente, envidiaba esa capacidad que tenía para mantener el control.

-bu-bueno...-carraspeó con torpeza en un intento de aumentar el sonido de su voz-... Nosotros... -hizo una pausa para tragar y tratar de ordenar sus ideas, odiaba ser tan tímido, en momentos eso le jugaba una mala pasada

Sanosuke no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo ante la actitud torpe del joven-¿qué le pasa a Minato-onii-chan?-preguntó sin perderse detalles de los balbuceos que escapaban del aludido. Su madre sonrió levemente

-solo esta algo nervioso...-respondió despacio la mujer, observando como el rubio seguía intentando decir algo coherente mientras su hija continuaba altiva y paciente a su lado

Daisuke miró a su padre sintiendo un ligero escalofrío al verlo tan serio, más que de costumbre-creo que es por culpa de Otoo-san...-miró a su madre quien no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella afirmación- ¿por qué esta tan enojado?

-_porque es un celoso posesivo_...-quiso responder la mujer, pero alcanzó a morderse la lengua. En cambio sonrió sin despegar su atención de la pareja-... Niños, ¿por qué no van a jugar a su cuarto?

Los gemelos hicieron una mueca-¿ehhhhh? ¿Por qué Okaa-san? Nos estamos portando bien...

Naruto rió de buena gana ante la actitud de los niños, pero se apresuró en colaborar, sobre todo al comprender las intenciones de su amiga-...porque los adultos hablaremos de cosas aburridas...

Sasuke arqueó una ceja. Estaba seguro que sus hijos no se aburrirían en lo mas mínimo con el futuro intento de homicidio que estaba por cometer, es más, estaba seguro que si les explicaba las razones de porqué detestaba tanto a Minato y porqué quería eliminarlo, ellos mismos lo ayudarían a cavar la tumba del _fastidioso Uzumaki roba hijas_. No supo si aquello había logrado llegar telepáticamente hasta su esposa, pero apenas esa idea surcó por su mente, de inmediato recibió una mirada de advertencia que lo hizo desechar esa posibilidad. A pesar de los años, aún no podía dejar de sorprenderse por esa facilidad, o facultad, que tenia Sakura para captar sus pensamientos mas sombríos y siniestros, y mucho menos lograba a acostumbrarse a la vergüenza que sentía su orgullo ante el hecho de que con una sola mirada pudiese intimidarlo al punto de causar que mandase a la mierda cualquiera de sus planes homicidas. Gruñó de manera imperceptible mientras cerraba los ojos y fruncía el ceño. ¿En que momento Sasuke Uchiha se había vuelto tan patéticamente sumiso? Ah... ya recordaba, desde que se le había ocurrido la genial idea de enamorarse de esa molesta mota rosada que hasta la actualidad era su esposa.

-_bien...-_pensó aún sintiendo la penetrante mirada jade de la pelirrosa sobre él-_quizás hoy no...-_sentenció resignado, pero aun con la vaga esperanza de que quizás algún día lo pudiese conseguir.

Escuchó como ahora Hinata intentaba convencer a sus obstinados hijos de marcharse de la sala. Los gemelos seguían negándose y exigiendo una buena excusa que los sacase de allí, era un buen método para fastidiar la velada de su hermana. Bien, pensó... pero sabía que no era suficiente, ya que en cualquier momento su madre les diría algo que lograría que ellos tuvieran que irse, sin chistar.

-¿Sanosuke?-el niño la miró inocentemente pero algo nervioso por el ligero tono de falsa dulzura en la voz de la mujer

-_ya está..._-siseó mentalmente Uchiha, exasperado

-¿s-sí, Okaa-san?-forzó una sonrisa, sabía que ese tono de voz no traía nada bueno

-¿hiciste tus deberes?-como respuesta obtuvo un largo y tenso silencio. Ella sonrió y miró al pequeño ojinegro-... pues bien Daisuke, ya tienes algo que hacer...

El aludido abrió sus ojos como platos-p-pero Okaa-san...-como respuesta se ganó una severa mirada. El niño se atraganto con sus alegatos y fulminó con sus ojos a su hermano, el cual gruñía con indignación

-vayan...-esa orden, aunque serena en apariencia, fue una clara amenaza que los hizo estremecer. Sin embargo, ellos tenían una misión que cumplir allí

Ambos miaron a su padre que a pesar de desear mas que todo su colaboración para retrasar lo que estaba por acontecer, no lograba maquinar una buena justificación que no levantase sospechas-obedezcan a su madre... -siseó resignado. Nuevamente la molesta de su mujer lo había dejado en jaque. En esos momentos incluso podía apostar que ella sonreía victoriosa

Luego de intercambiar miradas incrédulas, dejaron escapar un suspiro resignado para posteriormente salir de la sala alegando en contra de los adultos, quienes a excepción de los jóvenes y Sasuke, sonreían ante su mohín de pequeños malcriados. Pasaron un par de minutos cuando se dejo oír la puerta de la habitación de los gemelos, dándoles a entender que no tendrían mayores interrupciones, por ahora...

/-/-/-/-/

Daisuke cerró la puerta y con cuidado comenzó a asomarse en el barandal junto a su hermano. Realmente los adultos debían estar distraídos en sus asuntos para no reparar en su presencia, pues a estas alturas su padre o su tío Naruto, ya los habrían descubierto y por consecuencia los hubieran mandado a su cuarto, ahora en serio.

-¿qué crees que sea tan importante como para habernos sacado de allí?-preguntó el ojinegro lo más bajo posible. Su madre se caracterizaba por tener un oído biónico, así que la interrogante casi había salido en un hilillo de voz

-no sé, pero lo que no entiendo es porqué Otoo-san nos echó si quiere que molestemos a Minato-onii-chan-Sanosuke frunció el ceño, se sentía mal por no haber podido cumplir con su misión tal como se lo habían prometido a su padre

-quizás quiera que ideemos algo para después...

El ojijade recapacitó aquella posibilidad. Su padre confiaba en ellos para hacer de esa noche un caos, así que tenía mucho sentido. Asintió distraídamente-tienes razón...-pasaron unos segundos antes de mirar los orbes negros de su hermano, quien parecía tener algún plan; el brillo en sus ojos y su sonrisa ladina lo delataban- ¿se te ocurrió algo?

Daisuke amplió su traviesa sonrisa ante la "brillante idea" que surcaba en su infantil mentecilla-¿sabias que Minato-onii-chan les teme a los gatos?

Sanosuke arqueó una ceja ante aquello, no tenia ni la más remota idea, y se cuestionaba cómo era que su hermano lo había descubierto. Sin embargo, no pasó mucho antes de que una sonrisa arrogante surcara sus labios, contagiado por Daisuke. Ambos asintieron decididos y contuvieron una sonora carcajada. Con extremo cuidado reingresaron a la habitación para comenzar a idear un plan, que estaban seguros, cumpliría con las expectativas de su padre.

-por cierto Daisuke, ¿crees que Otoo-san vaya a matar a Minato-onii-chan?-admitía que aquella duda le estaba rondando desde hace rato, sobre todo al ver su casi psicópata mirada puesta sobre el rubio

El aludido suspiró interrumpiendo el trazado de su plan-pues no lo sé, si es así seria una lastima, realmente me agrada...

Sanosuke asintió pero de inmediato se concentro en ayudar a su hermano a terminar su plan.

/-/-/-/-/

Sakura apenas vio espacio libre, le hizo un gesto a su marido para que se sentara a su lado. Sasuke obedeció sólo porque así quedaría frente a frente con el causante de su actual jaqueca. Alzó el rostro de manera altiva y bajo ninguna circunstancia descruzó sus brazos, ante aquello Sakura hizo una mueca, realmente ese hombre era un malcriado arrogante.

Naruto por su parte le entregaba una conciliadora sonrisa a su hijo para que comenzara por fin ha hablar, pues entre mas rápido saliese de aquello mucho mejor, pensaba. Minato lo vio alzando el pulgar mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

-nada sutil...-pensó incomodo, sobre todo al notar que Uchiha observaba a su padre con su típico rostro altanero. No tenia que ser adivino para saber que en su interior le estaba insultando con sus habituales "dobe" o "usuratokanchi". Suspiró intentando recolectar todo el valor que pudiese, era ahora o nunca-bien...-dijo mientras se repetía mentalmente, una y otra vez, que él podía hacerlo y que debía ser valiente-... padres, tía Sakura, Uchiha-sama-todos a excepción de Sasuke rodaron los ojos ante aquella deferencia, la cual unánimemente, era considerada como innecesaria-nosotros, pues... -hizo una pausa- nosotros queríamos...

Mikoto suspiró resignada, sabia que debía darle un buen pie al chico para que pudiese continuar. Sujetó su mano y miró a los presentes, ignorando la cara interrogante del rubio- ustedes saben que Minato-kun y yo hemos estado saliendo desde hace un año y algo...-Sasuke dejó escapar un gruñido, el cual fue apagado de inmediato por un disimulado, pero para nada suave, codazo de su esposa-...quizás nos demoramos un poco en... -titubeo algo tímida-... atrevernos a confesar nuestros sentimientos, pero...-intercambiaron una cálida mirada logrando que lentamente Minato se fuese contagiando de la energía y el valor de la muchacha-... Pero ahora estamos seguros de lo que sentimos el uno por el otro y...

Minato la interrumpió dándole un ligero apretón en su mano. La ojijade sonrío, había conseguido su propósito-... es por eso que esta noche les pedimos reunirnos con ustedes pues...-tragó duramente tomando luego una gran bocanada de aire para centrarse en el padre de la chica-... Uchiha-sama, realmente seria un honor para mí que usted me dejase demostrarle mi amor incondicional por su hija aceptando nuestro compromiso...

Sasuke frunció el ceño ante "descarada" proposición. Abrió la boca con toda la intención de dar un rotundo "no" por reapuesta. Para él, esas cursis palabras no eran suficientes, ¿Quería ganarse una ligera aprobación de su parte? Bien, pero tendría que hacer algo mejor que eso para conseguirlo. Pero volviendo a su acción, un "no" estaba por salir de su garganta acompañado de un tajante "ni creas que dejaré que corrompas a mi dulce hija, Uzumaki"; sabia que eso bastaría para dar fin a toda esa descabellada situación. Antes de que esa oración siquiera pudiese asomarse, un aura extraña invadió la sala y lo hizo dudar. Disimuladamente miró a su esposa y a la pareja Uzumaki, y todos sin excepción, le miraban de manera amenazadora, incluso Hyuga; tanto fue axial que hasta podía apostar haber alcanzado a vislumbrar el Bakyugan en aquellos particulares ojos grisáceos. Cerró los ojos con irritación sintiendo la repentina inflamación de una de sus venas en su sien.

-hn...-gruño tragándose sus palabras

Mikoto imitó el mismo sonido gutural captando su atención-¿como se supone que deberíamos interpretar eso, Otoo-san?-cuestiono entrecerrando sus jades en una filosa mirada

Sasuke le devolvió el gesto, cada vez se estaba irritando más- ¿qué quieres que les diga? ¿Qué tienen mi bendición?

La joven no pudo evitar apretar sus puños ante su actitud e interrogante-no se trata de eso...-siseó sintiendo que estaba perdiendo la paciencia al igual que él

Minato carraspeo en un intento por interrumpir la guerra de miradas entre su pareja y su padrino-Uchiha-sama...-Sasuke se centré en él sin ocultar su irritación, pero esta vez no logró intimidarlo-...yo comprendo su aprensión, de verdad que sí...

El hombre hizo una mueca demostrando su claro desacuerdo y sin prestar mayor atención al resto de su discurso- _¿qué vas a comprender? no eres tú quien tiene que aceptar que su hija se quiere casar con un tarado que no la merece..._-pensó cada vez más ofuscado y malhumorado fulminándolo con la mirada, logrando esta vez que el rubio se atragantara y bajara la suya avergonzado

Ante aquello Mikoto se levantó iracunda, ya cansada de toda la situación- ¡¿pero qué demonios te pasa, eh?!

Sasuke mantuvo su expresión neutral, pero arqueó una ceja ante su reacción. Estaba acostumbrado a esos arrebatos "hormonalmente molestos" que tenía su hija cuando discutían, pero admitía que ella nunca lo había hecho delante de otras personas-¿a quién crees que le hablas en ese tono?

-¡pues es claro que a ti!

Naruto y Hinata intercambiaron miradas aprensivas. Conocían el carácter fuerte y explosivo de la muchacha pues, no por nada era hija de Sakura y de Sasuke, pero nunca la habían visto enfrentarse a su padre. La mujer apretó su mano en un intento porque interviniera para calmar los ánimos.

El rubio sonrió nervioso ante la tensión y el aura rojiza que rodeaba a los protagonistas de aquel espectáculo-Mikoto-chan...-la aludida le entregó una fiera mirada, idénticas a las de Sakura, cosa que lo hizo temblar-... s-solo relájate pequeña...

La pelinegra frunció más el ceño con clara indignación-¡no! ¡No es justo!...-dijo alzando la voz demostrando su oposición. Volvió a centrar sus iracundos jades en los carbones del Uchiha, el cual parecía que lentamente se iba deshaciendo de su careta de indiferencia-... Otoo-san, Minato no es un mal hombre, lo conoces... -espero que hiciese algo, pero como siempre su padre no reaccionó. Gruñó al ver que su rostro volvía a mostrarse neutral e indiferente -¡tu lo sabes, Otoo-san, no puedes negarlo!

Sasuke desvió la mirada hacia el Uzumaki que notoriamente se tensó ante la frialdad de su expresión- ¿_hombre? Si solo es un niñito cobarde.._.-pensó comenzando a perder la paciencia por la actitud de su hija

-Mikoto...-llamó su madre suavemente para tranquilizarla-no te alteres...-continuo entregándole una mirada de advertencia; podía sentir e incluso comprender su frustración, pero no iba a justificar que por ello le faltase el respeto a su padre por muy idiota, egoísta, celoso e irreverente que pudiese ser

La pelinegra bajó la mirada mientras volvía a sentarse sin deshacerse de su mueca de ofuscación. Minato le entregó un breve sonrisa y colocó una mano en su rodilla acariciándola de manera cariñosa, en un intento por contenerla... aquel acto causó que inocentemente su vestido se subiera un poco, cosa que no pasó por alto el Uchiha quien de manera totalmente conciente había activado su Sharingan con toda la intención de mandar a aquel chiquillo a otra dimensión para que sufriese las peores torturas del infierno. Pensó que nadie lo notaria, pero como siempre su mujer lo había descubierto. Sakura volvió a darle un codazo, esta vez menos sutil, quitándole un poco el aire. Sasuke la fulmino con la mirada, aun con su Sharingan, recibiendo a cambio otra mirada de advertencia, donde claramente podía leer "haz algo y te mato". Gruño de manera audible y se acomodo el haori, pero sin desviar sus ojos de la sucia mano de quien intentaba profanar y arrebatarle a su hija. Aquello pareció funcionar, pues apenas Minato reparo en donde estaban fijados los afilados ojos negros de su futuro suegro, apartó su mano en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aumentando la molestia de la joven hacia su padre.

Sakura se aclaró la garganta decidida a ser la primera en hablar, dándole así un poco de tiempo a su esposo para que se calmase, al menos un poco-... Así que... ¿es definitivo que quieren casarse?-los dos asintieron al unísono

Hinata sonrió con ligereza- pero son muy jóvenes, ¿no creen que sea demasiado pronto...?

Ambos intercambiaron una breve mirada. Minato asintió ignorando la clara mueca de fastidio del Uchiha-... No es que queramos casarnos en un mes o en un año, ambos sabemos que tenemos muchas cosas que aprender y que hacer antes de pensar en armar una familia...-hizo una pausa y apretó la calida mano de la joven-... Pero ustedes mejor que nadie saben como se vive en el mundo shinobi, si bien no vamos a casarnos todavía, queremos al menos tener una base que nos haga esforzarnos aun más a volver con vida de nuestras misiones...- Mikoto lo miró embelesada, cosa que solo las mujeres pudieron captar

Sasuke frunció el ceño ante su discurso... eso era demasiado dulce, al punto de que estaba seguro de que le daría diabetes. Las mujeres en cambio miraban al joven como si hubiese dicho lo más maravilloso del mundo, y Naruto... el curiosamente mantenía una expresión seria, eso era... anormal.

El Hokage centró su azulina mirada en ambos-…entiendo lo que dices hijo, pero no estoy de acuerdo con su decisión...-Ambos jóvenes lo miraron sorprendidos y sin entender, al fin de cuentas esperaban contar con su apoyo. Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro-...miren...-musito con expresión seria-...se que aun son adolescentes, pero creo que tienen edad para tratar ciertas cosas con altura de mira...-el ojinegro alzó ambas cejas sin poder evitar la sorpresa, escuchar al "dobe" de su amigo hablar de esa forma era todo un suceso-...si se comprometen y no tienen apuro en casarse pues...-hizo una pausa algo dramática que logró inquietar a los jóvenes, a la vez que aumentaba la expectación de los adultos-...No podrán darme nietos antes de que cumpla los cuarenta...

Naruto alcanzó a esquivar la lámpara que le había lanzado Sakura y posteriormente el Chidori que Sasuke estaba dispuesto en hacerle tragar. Hinata se sonrojó notoriamente y evitó mirarlo a pesar de sus suplicas en busca de ayuda; eso solo contribuía a aumentar la rigidez de su cuerpo y acentuar el tic que se comenzaba a alojar en su ojo derecho. Ella podía comprender muchas irreverencias de su esposo, no por nada llevaba 18 años casada con él y lo amaba como lo hacia, pero habían veces en que hasta ella se veía superada con sus ocurrencias tan "inocentes" a veces o simplemente "estúpidas" en otras. Suspiro, a veces su esposo pecaba de inmaduro.

Sakura logro sujetar a su marido antes de que pudiese alcanzar a su chokuto que estaba en la repisa sobre la chimenea. Sasuke gruñía igual que un perro mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para zafarse del agarre sobrehumano de su esposa y así lograr colocar, aunque fuese sus manos, en la garganta de ese usuratokanchi.

-¡relájate, teme! ¡Además es algo que tiene que pasar, ¿no?!-rió de manera nerviosa, retrocediendo un paso con torpeza-...a-al fin de cuentas ellos tendrán hijos...

Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada- ¡tu estas buscando que te mate, dobe!-gruño aun forcejeando con Sakura y sin dar indicios de querer desactivar su Sharingan por mas que ella le ordenara que lo hiciera

Naruto quien estaba pegado en la muralla reía pero sin poder ocultar su temor-pe-pero no dije nada que no fuese verdad...-esta vez fue la ojijade quien le entrego una mirada de advertencia que lo hizo temblar, sin embargo continuo-¿qué? ¿Quieren ser abuelos a los cincuenta?... ¡así no se puede disfrutar la energía de los niños 'ttebayo!

Minato hizo una mueca acompañada con un notorio tic en su labio-...Otoo-san...-murmuró avergonzado

Mikoto a su lado observaba la escena con tranquilidad, aunque por dentro su inner-sí, la casi siempre apacible y correcta Uchiha contaba con una inner chillona y a veces muy pervertida, al igual que su madre- gritaba mil insultos mientras lloriqueaba por lo nefasto que se estaba volviendo todo. Bajo la mirada y repentinamente comenzó a tener miedo... ¿es que acaso las cosas iban a ser así siempre? Si era así, estaba segura que la vida de ambos seria un infierno, y lo que menos quería era que Minato saliese perjudicado por su culpa. Ante esa idea apretó con extremada fuerza sus puños, al punto de conseguir que sus uñas se enterrasen en sus palmas. Ella amaba a Minato desde que era pequeña, y por ello tuvo que luchar contra la gran timidez de su amado y contra su maldito orgullo para que por fin pudiesen estar juntos...

Sonrió-_por eso no me importa lo que tenga que hacer, pero conseguiré que mi padre lo acepte.._.-pensó con decisión dejando atrás cualquier rastro de temor, al fin de cuentas ella era una Uchiha, por lo que la perseverancia y la tozudez para conseguir sus propósitos eran características innatas de aquella rama familiar

-Mikoto-chan, ¿estás bien? -pregunto el Uzumaki al verla tan callada

La joven amplio su sonrisa-sí, tu tranquilo...

Ambos escucharon como sus padres se enfrascaban en una ola de insultos de alto calibre hasta que finalmente, ya cabreado de todo, Uchiha volteo a mirarlos con una seriedad que los congelo.

-yo me niego a su compromiso...-sentencio con voz firme y neutral que acallo los alegatos del rubio

El silencio en la sala fue inminente y asfixiante, pues todos tenían la vaga esperanza que el hombre terminase por aprobar aquel compromiso, aunque fuese por las malas.

Minato lo miró sorprendido y sin darse cuenta se levanto para dirigirse a él-… ¿po-porque Uchiha-sama?- Sasuke cerro los ojos evitando la mirada gris que lo interrogaba suplicante- ¿Acaso hice algo que le desagrado?-no obtuvo respuesta-... Si es así yo puedo...

El pelinegro abrió los ojos y alzó la barbilla altivo, dispuesto a entregar sus razones, que estaban bastante lejos de ser influenciados por los "celos paternos"-no, no es nada contra ti muchacho...-recorrió con la mirada el rostro de ambos jóvenes pero se detuvo en los jades de su hija que lo observaban con clara inquietud, a la espera de escuchar su fundamento. Suspiro- ¿ustedes aun no lo entienden verdad? Decidir comprometerse no es algo que se deba tomar a la ligera. Dicen que no se casaran en un año, bien, estoy de acuerdo… pero ¿quien les asegura que en ese año no pase algo que termine por separarlos? ¿No creen que es mas doloroso alimentar un _compromiso_ solo con meras esperanzas?-los jóvenes intercambiaron una breve mirada y agacharon la cabeza, nunca lo habían pensado de esa forma. Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio esperando alguna reacción, la cual nunca llego, obligándole a continuar-...Tu mismo lo dijiste Minato...-el aludido se tenso involuntariamente, hacia mucho tiempo que su padrino no lo llamaba por su nombre-... en el mundo shinobi se vive mas rápido, y por eso mismo cosas con tanto peso como el matrimonio no se pueden mirar como si se tratase de un simple papeleo-Mikoto abrió los ojos sorprendida. Por primera vez escuchaba a su padre dar argumentos mas ligados a la realidad que a sus fantasias de padre celoso. Uchiha se enfoco en el rubio- Minato...-lo vio alzar la cabeza al instante-¿quien me puede asegurar que tu en un año no morirás en alguna misión?

-bue-bueno...pues yo...

-y otra cosa ¿quien le asegura a mi hija que en ese año o dos de espera no encontraras a otra chica, que según pudieses pensar, pueda ser mejor que ella?

Ante esa pregunta el joven frunció el ceño-eso no es posible Uchiha-sama, usted sabe que siempre he estado enamorado de Mikoto-chan, eso no podía pasar...

Sasuke rodó los ojos. Sí, no podía negarlo, es mas había mayor probabilidad de que su hija se fijara en otro idiota antes de que él si quiera pudiese pensar en mirar para el lado-...bien como quieras, pero sí puedes morir, ¿cómo controlas eso?-no obtuvo respuesta, axial que la mirada carbón se deslizó hasta su hija-¿y que tal tu, Mikoto?-ella pego un brinco- ¿me podrías asegurar que eres inmortal? ¿O que no te enamoraras de otro a medio camino?

La chica quiso evitar la sonrisa ante su interrogante-no puedo asegurarte lo primero, pues bien sabes que no lo soy...-hizo una breve pausa, alzando el rostro con seguridad y arrogancia, como toda una Uchiha-pero si puedo asegurar que mi amor por Minato-kun es igual de fuerte que el de mi Okaa-san hacia ti, y el de mi tía Hinata hacia el tío Naruto...

Las aludidas no pudieron evitar sonreír y alzar su rostro con orgullo por aquel reconocimiento. Aquella muchacha conocía perfectamente sus historias, en sencillas palabras, conocía cuanto habían sufrido y peleado por el par de idiotas que hoy compartían sus vidas junto a ellas y eran parte de sus hermosos proyectos familiares.

Sasuke sonrío con arrogancia-hn... Aun son muy jóvenes como para poder hablar de amor...

Sakura y Hinata lo miraron de reojo"¿quieres apostar?" pensaron al unísono con cierta irritación, pero él no se dio por enterado, estaba más ocupado observando reprobatoriamente a los más jóvenes ante su silencio.

Por fin Mikoto retomo la palabra-...Otoo-san, tú y mi Okaa-san se casaron siendo jóvenes también, y aun así siguen juntos-Sasuke abrió la boca para protestar-... ¿Por qué Minato y yo deberíamos ser diferentes?

-porque aun eres una niña-quiso gritarle en un intento por hacerle entender, pero una parte de su inconciente se lo impidió. Cerró los ojos en un intento por calmarse, y luego de un suspiro respondió-... Porque aún no me han dado razones suficientes para creer del todo el gran amor...-siseó arrastrando las ultimas palabras. Hizo una pausa y luego continuó de mala gana, como si las palabras estuvieran atragantadas en su traquea-... que dicen sentir el uno por el otro...

Se quedo en silencio a la espera de cualquier reacción. Sus ojos recorrieron el rostro del resto de los presentes que lo miraban pero sin la intención de agregar palabra alguna, al parecer estaban de acuerdo con su argumento. Intercambio una breve mirada con su esposa, la cual se acercó entregándole una suplicante sonrisa sin que su hija se diese cuenta. Él suspiró luego de algunos segundos. Sabía que se iba a arrepentir de lo que iba a hacer...

Volteo centrando su atención en el joven Uzumaki. Sus ojos se entrecerraron al ver la tristeza que inundaban los ojos de ambos jóvenes, pero no se dejo conmover, el tenia que asegurarse de que aquello era lo mejor para ambos... al menos por un tiempo.

-Minato...-el rubio alzo la mirada-... Ven conmigo...-comenzó a andar y no pudo disimular una mueca de fastidio al ver la radiante sonrisa que Sakura esbozaba como agradecimiento

Minato miró a su padre quien le sonreía, su madre le hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza para que lo siguiese; finalmente se encontró con los ojos de Mikoto… mostraban el mismo temor y nerviosismo que él, pero aquello en vez de intimidarlo le dio más ánimos para obedecer. Hizo el ademán para levantarse y seguir al hombre que ya estaba dispuesto a abandonar el lugar, cuando repentinamente un sin fin de maullidos llego hasta sus oídos. Los presente parpadearon, y comenzaron a escuchar con detenimiento como dichos se hacían más y más constantes ¿acaso era su imaginación, o se podía escuchar más de un maullido? En un abrir y cerrar de ojos toda la atención se fijó en el menor de los Uzumaki quien se había puesto tan pálido como el papel. En aquel lugar nadie era ajeno a la gran fobia del shinobi, producto de una misión fallida donde nadie supo cómo ni por qué, terminó en un pozo lleno de esos animales; desde entonces, el pobre no lograba controlar el gran temor que lo apoderaba cuando se encontraba con algún minino, por muy pequeño que fuese. Un notable sudor se deslizaba desde su sien hasta su cuello al sentir que los mullidos aumentaban al mismo tiempo que un potente olor a pescado se comenzaba a apoderar de la habitación.

-¡¿p-pero qué demonios es eso?!-dijo el ojiazul observando los alrededores-… ¡¿desde cuándo tienen gatos?!

Sakura miró a su esposo el cual se encogió de hombros-…sabes que no tenemos gatos Naruto…

-¿pero de dónde viene ese olor…?-continuó Hinata sin poder evitar tapar su nariz al sentir que el mismo se hacia cada vez más fuerte

Escucharon un quejido proveniente del sofá. MInato estaba estático, sudoroso y sin atreverse a mover ni un músculo, mientras a su lado Mikoto le hablaba en un intento por tranquilizarlo sin mayor éxito. A Uchiha inevitablemente se le hizo bastante graciosa la escena.

-Minato-kun relájate, están afuera, no hay nada aquí adentro...-el chico asintió rígidamente-…tranquilo ¿nee?

Apenas logró ver que el rubio articulaba un "sí" cuando desde la puerta una tropa de gatos aparecía en el salón, maullando sin cesar. Los presentes observaron la escena anonadados sin comprender la situación, ¡¿de dónde demonios habían aparecido tantos de esos bichos?!

Sasuke comenzó a mirar cómo los animales arañaban los muebles, las cortinas y los sillones. Los animales se subieron en la espalda del Hokage el cual dejo escapar un chillido, sobre todo al sentir que otro se aferraba temerosamente a su cabeza. Hinata iba de tras de él, intentando no lastimar en el camino al resto de los animales que seguían maullando a sus alrededores. Sakura por su parte lograba tomar a un par-nunca pudo entender porqué esos jodidos animales simpatizaban tanto con ella-y los sacaba de la sala a través de la ventana.

-g-ga-ga-gatos…-susurraba Minato observando como los mininos lo miraban con ojos brillantes maullando con alegría

-n-no amor…-continuo Mikoto sujetando su rostro obligándolo a mirarle-…e-es un Genjutsu… sí, sí…-miro de reojos a los animales que los observaban con curiosidad-…m-mi Otoo-san lo hace para asustarte…

Sasuke frunció el ceño-…yo no he hecho nada…

La pelinegra la fulminó con la mirada-…sí lo hiciste cuando activaste tu Sharingan…-siseo en un intento porque su padre se apiadara y lo ayudara a tranquilizar al ojiperla

-no jovencita, no intentes usarme de excusa, sabes perfectamente que no he hecho nada… -mascullo otorgándole una gélida mirada a los gatos que se acercaban con la intención de subírsele al hombro, pero que al verlo se echaron a correr despavoridos.

Mikoto gruñó y regreso a su intento por calmar al pálido shinobi-…tranquilo Minato-kun…

Naruto seguía luchando con el gato que le arañaba la cara y la cabeza, por lo que no reparo cuando su pie pisó la cola de uno de los que estaba lamiendo su rostro distraídamente. El gato se sobresaltó furibundo y enceguecido se echo a correr. Sus ojos se enfocaron filosamente en un objetivo, en la joven de cabellera negra la cual estaba demasiado distraída para reparar que el estaba dispuesto a lanzársele encima y descargar toda su furia sobre su piel. Minato, quien parecía estar en trance, fue el único en darse cuenta. Parpadeó saliendo de su estupor y antes de que el gato se lanzase hasta el rostro de la chica, con sus uñas afiladas, se interpuso, recibiendo un fuerte arañazo en su rostro. Sasuke y Sakura observaron la escena, anonadados. El Uzumaki tomó al gato desde el pellejo y lo llevo hasta la ventana, recibiendo más de algún rasguño en el proceso, ya que el animal seguía aun furioso por la anterior agresión.

-ya-ya amiguito no te pongas así…-dijo Minato otorgándole una sonrisa y echándolo a la calle

Mikoto parpadeaba aun sin entender del todo lo que había sucedido. Miro a su padre el cual parecía estar en las mismas condiciones que ella, pero con una idea clara…

-_demonios… ahora no me podré deshacer de él…_-pensó suspirando resignado. Esa había sido, hasta para él, la mejor prueba de que el jodido Uzumaki era la persona correcta para estar al lado de su hija.

Minato se acercó a la ojijade, que lo observaba embelesada-… Minato-kun…

-¿estás bien, Mikoto-chan?

Ella asintió en silencio, sin dejar de observar el rasguño en su rostro-… gracias a ti…-susurró acercando su mano para curarle

En esos momentos los gemelos Uchihas entraron a la sala con un balde lleno de pescados, curiosos al escuchar solo los gritos de Naruto que seguía corriendo de un lado a otro, con más y más gatos encima, arañándole la cabeza. Hinata había dejado de ir tras él para ayudar a Sakura a deshacerse del resto, sin mayores resultados. Los gatos miraron a los niños y se acercaron a ellos maullando demandantes al ver su tan preciada comida en los baldes. No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que sus padres pudieran atar cabos de lo sucedido.

-¡¿Qué se supone que hacen par de demonios?!-gruño la pelinegra fulminándolos con la mirada siendo contenida por Minato en un intento porque no fuese a descuartizar a los menores

-queríamos jugar con los gatos de la Miyuki-sama… -canturrearon los dos, sin lograr disimular el nerviosismo al ver la furia de su hermana

Sasuke suspiró exasperado, pasándose una mano por el rostro. La idea de sus hijos había arruinado todo sus planes. Repentinamente un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Miro de reojo a su mujer la cual lo estaba degollando con su afilada mirada jade… se había dado cuenta que todo lo sucedido era por su culpa.

-_mierda…_

/-/-/-/-/

El resto de la historia se puede deducir fácilmente.

Sasuke y sus hijos, por ordenes exclusivas de su esposa, se encargaron de sacar a los gatos y llevarlos hasta la casa de su dueña, la cual se sentía agradecida al ver los más siete baldes de pescado fresco que cargaban para conseguir atraer a toda la banda de animales.

Cansado. Sudoroso y hediendo a pescado muerto, se encaminó hasta la casa, sin otorgarle ni una mirada a sus retoños quienes esperaban aunque fuese, una palabra de aprobación de su parte.

-pensamos que eso era lo que querías Otoo-san…-susurro Sanosuke con la cabeza gacha, ya incómodo por su silencio. Sasuke gruñó.

-Otoo-san la idea fue MIA…-continuo Daisuke-… si vas a castigar a alguien, que sea a mí…

Uchiha se detuvo, obligándolos a hacer lo mismo. Les entrego una breve mirada y no pudo evitar sonreír al llegar siempre a la misma conclusión. Sanosuke era igual a su madre, con esa actitud temerosa y algo tímida a veces, mientras que Daisuke se parecía a él, siempre dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias de sus actos.

Coloco una mano sobre la cabeza de cada uno y desordeno sus cabellos, ante la sorprendida mirada de los niños-…la culpa fue mía, no tuve que haberlos involucrado en esto…-dijo dándoles una sonrisa llena de orgullo-…son buenos estrategas, igual que su padre…-continuo logrando que ambos esbozaran una radiante sonrisa, igual a la de su esposa-… pero aun les falta mucho por aprender…

Los niños asintieron-¡nos esforzaremos para llegar a ser tan buenos como tu y Okaa-san!...-dijeron al unísono.

Sasuke alzó la barbilla-…no me cabe duda, al fin de cuentas son Uchiha… -hizo una pausa y retomaron su andar

Dasiuke coloco sus manos tras la nuca y sonrío ampliamente, sintiéndose satisfecho-…la sacamos barata…-le susurró a su hermano, quien asentía en silencio

-por cierto niños…-dijo su padre captando su atención-…están castigados…-sentencio sin mirarles

-¡¿queeé?! ¡Pero si dijiste que fue tu culpa Otoo-san…!

Sasuke suspiró-…así es, pero…-un disimulado escalofrío le recorrió la espina al pensar en lo que le esperaba cuando llegase a la casa-… no seré el único que sufra las consecuencias…-murmuro para si sin evitar la mueca de desagrado al pensar en lo que haría su amada esposa apenas estuviesen a solas

Los niños intercambiaron miradas y terminaron por suspirar-… ¿ya que?-dijeron para seguir a su padre con la cabeza gacha

/-/-/-/

Cuando llego a su hogar, pudo ver como su esposa refunfuñaba mil insultos que sabia iban a su persona. Por otro lado se encontraban Hinata curando los rasguños de Naruto, y en otro extremo de la sala .los jóvenes estaban ayudando a la pelirrosa a ordenar y limpiar dentro de lo posible el gran desastre. Los niños comenzaron a deslizarse en puntillas hasta la escalera, a lo que Sasuke rodó los ojos.

-_3…2…1…-_ apenas los pequeños pies se posaron en el primer escalón, Sakura apareció en el pasillo-… _esta mujer es un sabueso…_

-Ustedes dos…-siseó logrando paralizar a los gemelos-… ¿no se les olvida algo?

Los niños intercambiaron miradas. Con lentitud retrocedieron un par de pasos y se acercaron hasta Minato otorgándole, por segunda vez en esa noche, una disculpa. Mikoto se contuvo por no asesinarlos, al diablo que fueran sus hermanos, pensaba hastiada. El joven Uzumaki por su parte los observaba en silencio. Se acuclilló para quedar a su altura y observarlos alternadamente, hasta que colocó una mano sobre sus cabezas con una ligera y sincera sonrisa.

-yo también fui pequeño, e hice muchas travesuras…-rió al recordar los variados regaños de sus padres-… les agradezco que amen tanto a su hermana y quieran cuidarla…-continuo logrando que ambos se sonrojasen y desviaran la mirada

Daisuke hizo una mueca-… ¿de que hablas Minato-onii-chan?

Sanosuke colocó sus manos tras la nuca y cerró los ojos, intentando ignorar el sonrojo de sus mejillas-… nosotros no hacemos eso…

Mikoto sonrío con malicia al ver la actitud de sus hermanos. Siendo tan pequeños, eran igual o más orgullosos que su padre-… ¡ohhh mis pequeños monstruos!...-chilló mientras se agachaba-… ¡sé que me aman!…-los abrazó y comenzó a darle besos en sus arreboladas mejillas; esa era una mejor venganza que darles un buen coscorrón

-¡Onee-san! ¡Déjanos! ¡No nos beses!-gruñeron mientras pataleaban en un intento por librarse del fuerte agarre de la joven, que no dejaba de repetirles cuanto los amaba

Sakura ahogó una carcajada no podía dejar que sus retoños no la escuchasen. La escena se le hacia de lo mas adorable pero debía mantenerse firme-… bien, ahora a su cuarto, mañana hablaremos de su castigo…

-sí…-dijeron resignados, despidiéndose escuetamente de sus padrinos y posteriormente encerrarse a su habitación

El resto de la noche se desarrollo en silencio. Apenas el Hokage estuvo "curado" y la sala relativamente decente-iban a tener que botar casi todos los muebles y cortinas-procedieron a irse. Estaban agotados, física y mentalmente. Sasuke tuvo que ignorar el ardor en su boca del estómago al ver como su hija se despedía dulcemente del Uzumaki, depositando un fugaz beso sobre sus labios… lo perdonaría, solo esa vez. Una vez solos, Mikoto se despidió de inmediato, sobre todo al notar la tensión entre sus padres. Con eso como consuelo-pues sospechaba que la funesta noche no solo era por culpa de sus hermanos así que sospechaba que a su padre le esperaba una buena reprimenda- se fue a dormir.

Un denso silencio se instaló en la pareja. Sakura lo miraba con atención, escudriñando con sus jades cualquier dejo de culpa en sus facciones. Sasuke mantenía la mirada, mostrándose totalmente sereno, el no iba a flaquear, aunque sabía que debía hacerlo… se había comportado como un idiota…

_-al menos pudo aplazar esta tontería un tiempo más…-_pensó sintiéndose por breves segundos, triunfal

-¿tienes algo que decir?-preguntó suavemente la mujer, mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-no…

-bien…-musito acercándose con lentitud-… te juro Sasuke Uchiha…

-_genial, hoy dormiré en el cuarto de huéspedes…_-siseó mentalmente al reparar que su amada esposa, lo llamaba por su nombre completo

-…que hoy me has sorprendido…-la escuchó continuar mientras que se deslizaba por su lado. Su mano se deslizó hasta su hombro y con un certero movimiento lo obligó a sentarse en la única silla que continuaba intacta luego del ataque felino-… mira que utilizar a tus propios hijos para arruinarle la noche a tu hija…-gruñó. Sasuke abrió la boca para protestar; en esos momentos la ojijade se colocó enfrente y lo miró con tal frialdad que le hizo reflexionar un poco más, hasta que decidió no decir nada. Lo mejor era escuchar a su esposa antes de defenderse- Lo que más me sorprende, es que yo te advertí las consecuencias, pero preferiste ignorarme…-Haruno hizo una mueca-…esta vez llegaste muy lejos…

Sasuke no dijo nada, al fin de cuentas eso era verdad… había caído bajo, muy bajo y dicho sea de paso, había desafiado mucho su suerte-…hn…

La pelirrosa exhaló ya sin poder disimular su rabia-¿eso es lo más inteligente que puedes decir?

Uchiha se encogió de hombros-¿qué más quieres que te digas?

-a mi no me tienes que decir nada, es a tus hijos y a Minato a quien les debes una disculpa o por ultimo una explicación…

Sasuke la miró en silencio, con su rostro neutral y de brazos cruzados. Eso le había resultado gracioso, muy-muy gracioso-sabes que eso no va a pasar…

La mujer bufó mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara exasperada-…a veces me agota todo esto, Sasuke-lo miro con cansancio-… esto no es un complot en tu contra, es un compromiso, todo el mundo se compromete, es algo normal…

Uchiha arqueo la ceja-… ¿o sea estás de acuerdo de que se casen tan jóvenes…?

La vio poner los ojos en blanco-no, claro que no, pero ellos están dispuestos a esperar…

-pues que esperen…-masculló sin cambiar su expresión a pesar de que su esposa lo miraba descolocada

-¿qué?

Sasuke suspiró-… me opongo a que se comprometan ahora, no les cuesta nada seguir como novios un tiempo más…-hizo una pausa tratando de obtener las fuerzas para continuar-… pero si me preguntan en un par de años más, puede que… no me oponga…del todo-masculló con clara irritación con tan solo pensarlo

Los ojos jades se iluminaron-… ¿hablas en serio?

-hn…

La mujer suspiro, entre aliviada y cansada-…bien, entonces me quedo más tranquila…- Se acercó hasta él y junto sus frentes, sin despegar sus miradas-… solo te pido que aclares las cosas, ¿si? Quedaste muy mal parado esta noche…

Uchiha rodó los ojos-nadie sabe que yo estuve involucrado...

-tus hijos y yo lo sabemos, no nos menosprecies de esa forma…-gruñó la mujer alejándose antes de que pudiese apresar su cintura-…el cuarto de huéspedes está listo, descansa…

Sasuke la vio marcharse, y apenas se vio solo, gruñó audiblemente. Se restregó el rostro y comenzó a meditar en la oscuridad sobre lo ocurrido aquella noche. Luego de varios segundos, decidió levantarse sin poder deshacerse de su mueca de fastidio. Sus ojos comenzaron a recorrer la sala evaluando los daños.

-perdida total…-dijo, aunque realmente no le importase demasiado

Continuó hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con una de las únicas fotografías que habían sobrevivido. Se acercó para observarla detenidamente. En ella estaba Masato, sonriendo con alegría. A su lado Sakura con un aspecto desarreglado y algo sonrojada, y él, como siempre, ofuscado pero con una mirada cargada de felicidad. Sonrío de medio lado, ese había sido el día en que habían dado a conocer su compromiso. Sus ojos se centraron en el hombre. Un sentimiento de nostalgia lo invado sin poderlo evitar. Su suegro llevaba a muerto dos años; había sido inesperado, pues nadie sabía que tenía problemas cardiacos. Aquel día, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, él sintió que había perdido a alguien importante, pues… a pesar de que su "amado suegro" intentase eliminarlo constantemente, lo apreciaba. Además ahora lo entendía…

Miró hacia la ventana, con una ligera sonrisa dándole paso a otro recuerdo, que jamás se había borrado de su mente: las palabras de Masato…

"_Yo seguiré atacando… y tú sigue demostrándome que eres la persona correcta, que eres digno para estar a su lado… porque cuando muera, serás tú quien se hará cargo de uno de mis más grandes tesoros…"_

Sus ojos se deslizaron hasta el maltrecho sofá donde habían estado los jóvenes, a la espera de su respuesta. Revivió lo sucedido momentos atrás: Él había sido testigo de cómo Minato había salido de su shock para evitar que aquel gato roñoso lastimase a su hija. Las fobias no eran algo que se pudiesen controlar, eso lo sabía; te ciegan y te nublan la razón, te hacen estúpido, algo que en el mundo shinobi es imperdonable, ya que es una invitación abierta con la muerte… pero aquel muchacho había demostrado que era capaz de luchar contra cualquier cosa, incluso hasta con su propios miedos, solo por defender a su hija. Rió. Había sido una estupidez, de verdad que sí… un gato lo más que hubiera podido hacer era rasguñarle el rostro, además ella se hubiera podido deshacer de él sin mayor dificultad… pero valoraba aquel acto por parte del estúpido Uzumaki. Porque al igual que él, también había tenido que luchar contra uno de sus defectos, su orgullo, para demostrarle a su suegro que era digno para estar al lado de su hija.

-ahora entiendo todo…-susurró sonriéndole a la foto-… ahora es Uchiha versus Uzumaki ¿eh?

Con esa idea en mente se dirigió hasta el baño para sacarse el infernal olor de su cuerpo y posteriormente dirigirse al cuarto de su mujer. Él no iba a dormir en la habitación de huéspedes, en esos momentos la necesitaba a ella… y si tenia que… "disculparse" y "rogarle" lo haría. En esos momentos se sentía de buen humor, y quería compartir ese sentimiento con su esposa.

/-/-/-/

Su mano acaricio la espalda desnuda de su mujer, mientras sonreía con arrogancia al ver que ella lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-eres un idiota…-masculló mientras sonreía con un dejo de rabia por haber caído en sus "maldita seducción de Uchiha"

Sasuke rió por lo bajo-pero idiota y todo logre que me perdonaras, Sa-ku-ra…

La aludida rodó los ojos-… no te hagas muchas ilusiones…-gruñó desviando la mirada-… es solo que no puedo aguantarme cuando estás a punto de llorar…-bromeó recostándose en su pecho para disfrutar del agitado latido de su corazón-…eres un manipulador de mierda…

-ya te dije que lo sentía, no volverá a pasar…-dijo solo para dar termino a la conversación, porque sabía que habrían nuevas discusiones por el mismo tema

-sí, como si estos 18 años no me hubieran enseñado nada… -suspiro-…pobre de Minato, lo que le espera hasta que te mueras…

-_es mi trabajo…-_pensó con diversión mientras estrechaba más el cuerpo de su esposa. Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio, disfrutando de la calma de la noche y la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Sintió un cosquilleo en su pecho y no tuvo que ser adivino para saber que era Sakura, que había comenzado a delinear distraídamente sus pectorales. Estaba preocupada por algo- ¿qué sucede?...-preguntó mientras detenía su mano para captar su atención

Ella lo miró y luego sonrió-…estaba recordando cuando nos comprometimos…

-_Vaya que coincidencia…-_pensó con diversión al ver esa extraña sincronía que habían desarrollado en ese tiempo

La escuchó reír con suavidad. Sus ojos buscaron su mirada, con un brillo del cual no había reparado antes-recuerdas… ¿cuántos hijos queríamos tener?

Sasuke sonrió-sí, doce ¿no?-ella golpeó su pecho, sacándole una carcajada

-estoy hablando en serio, baka…

Él arqueó una ceja, pero sin dejar de sonreír-¿y quién está bromeando…?

-Sasuke la habitación de huéspedes aún está esperándote, así que déjate de tonterías…

Uchiha rodó los ojos-…bien… pero dime por qué te acordaste de eso…

Ella hizo un breve silencio, intentando acomodarse para mirarlo con más detalle-si no mal recuerdo, te dije que te daría cuatro hijos…

-Sí. Pero luego de que nacieron los gemelos concluimos que ya era suficiente…-dijo sobre todo al recordar todo el proceso que implico los primeros años de sus retoños. No se le hacía tentador volver a esa época

-umm…-Sakura hizo una mueca algo incómoda por su respuesta

Sasuke arqueó una ceja-… ¿qué?

-¿y si te digo… que Minato no será el único que tendrá que enfrentarse a tus celos psicópatas de padre?

Sasuke se tardó un poco en hacer la conexión de sus palabras. Lo pensó un poco. Minato era victima de su "instinto paternal" porque quería robarle a su hija. No había otro motivo por el cual el pudiese "odiarlo". Repentinamente se dio cuenta. Miró a Sakura la cual sonreía tímidamente y expectante a su reacción.

-sorpresa…-canturreó encogiéndose de hombros

Sasuke parpadeó unos segundos, intentando asimilar sus palabras hasta que por fin sonrió. Con un ágil movimiento se colocó encima de ella, logrando que sonriese traviesa-… ¿cuánto tienes?

-un mes…-respondió acariciando su rostro con ternura, y mirándolo llena de amor. Él la besó haciéndola sonreír y reír sobre sus labios

-¿por qué no me dijiste nada?

-¿bromeas? Con el humorcito que te traías ni siquiera podía decirte lo que había para cenar sin que te enojaras-él hizo una mueca-… ¿estás contento?

-por supuesto…-respondió al instante -…y por tus palabras puedo intuir que es una niña…

Sakura rió de buena gana-…sí, así que habrá otra victima de tus celos…

-no, eso no pasará…-su mujer le entregó una incrédula mirada-… a ella sí que la meto en un convento…-dijo logrando que Sakura soltase una buena carcajada

-eres imposible…

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, demostrando la felicidad que ambos sentían al ver que su familia seguía creciendo.

/-/-/-/-/

Un fuerte golpeteo en la puerta terminó por romper el tranquilo desayuno familiar. Los padres intercambiaron una mirada, hasta que Sasuke se levantó para ver de quién se trataba, aunque no era difícil adivinarlo; solo una persona podía hacer insoportable el golpeteo de una puerta. Apenas abrió, fulminó con la mirada al rubio que sonreía ampliamente, ignorando su clara ofuscación.

-es temprano para que hagas todo ese escándalo, dobe…-gruñó -… ¿qué quieres?

Uzumaki entró a la casa ignorando el gruñido por su presencia matutina. En ese instante Sakura se asomaba por el pasillo, curiosa por la exaltación del Uzumaki.

-… ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Que bueno que estas tu también!...-miró a sus dos amigos que le prestaban suma atención-… ¡Hinata está embarazada!-chilló emocionado el rubio.

Sasuke parpadeó sorprendido, era algo que no se esperaba- _Vaya, como si esas dos estuviesen sincronizadas_-pensó observando a su esposa que estaba siendo apresada en un fuerte y asfixiante abrazo del Uzumaki quien no daba más de felicidad-…bien por ti, dobe…

Sakura sonrió ampliamente, mientras le correspondía su abrazo, muy emocionada por las buenas nuevas-… ¡oh, que gran noticia! ¡Los felicito!

-¡gracias!

-¿cuánto tiene?-continuó la medic-nin

-dos meses… ella dice que será un niño-rió el Hokage-…yo le creo porque dijo que Minato seria niño y ya ves…

En esos precisos momentos Sasuke pudo jurar que había escuchado la risa de Masato resonando en el lugar. No pasó mucho para que pudiese atar cabos.

-_no otra vez…-_pensó irritado, mientras se llevaba una mano al rostro y lo restregaba. Miró a su esposa quien sonreía maliciosamente

Sí…

Esa seria una historia de nunca acabar. Al parecer los Uzumaki y los Uchihas estaban destinados a unir sus vidas. Y Sasuke pues… él tenía que cargar con el karma de ser siempre el padre sobre protector y cumplir con el ciclo que ello implicaba.

-_aquí vamos de nuevo…-_se dijo a sí mismo, divertido y resignado, luego de escuchar como su esposa le contaba al "dobe" sobre su embarazo

/-/-/-/

Esta historia llego a su fin, por fin! XD

Bueno, se que deje algo inconcluso: minato y mikoto se casaran? Pues les digo que ambos se amaban mucho, asi que saquen sus propias conclusiones :P

Es un final que da para la imaginación del lector :3 jajajjaa espero que les haya gustado ^w^

Un beso gigante y mil gracias para quienes lean y comenten mi historia! Me hacen extremadamente feliz!

Se despide afectuosamente!

_NinfaOscura_


End file.
